Siempre fuiste tú
by JnoniN
Summary: Siempre ha estado presente en tu vida, siendo para ti todo lo que necesitaste. Los sentimientos por él se han trasformado, la pasión, el amor y la atracción son incontrolables. Ahora empieza el juego. Haré que te fijes en mi.
1. Chapter 1

Lo que yo siento va mas allá de la adolescencia, mas allá de las hormonas, mi deseo por este hombre-lobo existe desde que estoy en la barriga de mi madre, siempre ha habido una fuerza invisible pero irrompible que me ligaba a él, pero ahora lo hace de una forma diferente. Mi adoración por él ya no es como por un familiar, ni una amistad, un compañero, confidente o cómplice. Ahora mi adoración por él va mucho mas lejos, es un conjunto de todo eso mezclado con amor y deseo, sentimientos poderosos con los que sin ellos no podría vivir. Sin ÉL no podría vivir, ya que es él quien hace que existan. ¿Sus sentimientos también habrán cambiado? ¿Le ocurrirá lo mismo que a mí?

Sea cual sea la respuesta, ¿cómo tendré que actuar?, ¿Qué soluciones hay?

**Capítulo 1: Mi loco corazón**

POV Renesme.

Desde el día que nací supe que algo inexplicable me ataba a él. Mis ansias diarias por verlo eran palpables ante toda mi familia, algo que a todos les parecía natural,a todos menos a mi padre, que lo aceptaba a regañadientes. Decían que igual que necesitaba respirar necesitaba también estar con Jacob. Era una necesidad posesiva, pero nunca dejó de ser pura e inocente la forma en la que queríamos estar el uno con el otro. Aunque a día de hoy dudaba de mi pureza e inocencia.

Tengo 15 años físicos y mas años mentales de los que me corresponden. A pesar de mi madurez me gustaba hacer cosas de niños. Jugar con mi tío Emmet era de las cosas más divertidas que hacía en el día, era incluso más infantil que yo y me gustaba que nunca se dejara ganar a nada,-me encanta tener que esforzarme para lograr mi cometido-, en este caso: ganar al paintball a mi tío. Eramos dos equipos, mi tío Emmet con Seth contra Leah y yo.

_Desde que tengo memoria (aún tengo grabada las voces que escuchaba en la barriga de mamá) recuerdo ver a Seth por mi casa, como si fuera uno más entraba y salía de ella. Venía casi tantas veces como Jacob, y siempre jugabamos a algo con mi tío Emmet, en los momentos en los que no estaba comiendo, estos eran mas de los que yo quería. El apetito de estos lobos es insaciable. _

_A Leah empezamos a verla rondar por casa algo más tarde, cuando tenía yo 3 años físicos la vi besándose con Nahuel, el otro híbrido. Desde ese día parecía mas tolerable con mi familia, la relación fue avanzando hasta el día hoy, que me trata como si fuera su hermanita pequeña, yo estaba encanta, alguien más con quien jugar._

Ninguno había conseguido alcanzar al equipo contrario ni en un solo disparo de pintura, mi tío y Seth era muy rápidos, aunque para mi gusto muy poco sutiles, pronto los atraparíamos. Leah era casi tan rápida como ellos y yo era más ágil que ninguno. Planeamos rápidamente, solo con miradas, un plan. Ella iba a por su hermano, mientras yo le cubría las espaldas. Hice un agujero sin esfuerzo alguno en la tierra del bosque y lo cubrí con hojas y ramas, a diferencia de lo que pensasen mis contrincantes eso no era una trampa para que ellos cayeran, pues eso no sería muy posible, lo hice para atacarles desde ahí. Vi como Leah atrapó a Seth y antes de que éste se diera cuenta ya tenía una gran mancha de pintura en sus partes más íntimas, cuando miró donde le habían disparado no le dio tiempo de volver a levantar la cabeza pues Leah ya le había mandado otra bola de pintura en toda la nuca, era rápida, de eso no había duda. Se me escapó una risita y solo deseé que mi tío Emmet no me hubiese escuchado, oí unos pasos cerca pero el olor no correspondía con ningún Cullen, absorbí el aroma que llegaba...Jacob. Mi corazón se disparó, me debatía entre rendirme y salir a sus brazos o quedarme para darle una paliza a estos chicos.

_Venga Renesme, resiste, cíñete al plan o tendrás que aguantar las burlas de tu tío._ Me dije a mi misma. Bien, intenté aparcar mis ganas de salir a la búsqueda de Jacob. Aunque cada vez me era mas difícil no lanzarme sobre él, no me di cuenta del día en que me vi inventando más escusas de la cuenta para tener algún pretexto para tocarlo.

Un crujido cerca de mi lugar, ya no era Jacob, el cual se había sentado en una rama de un árbol a ver la resolución del juego, mierda, tengo que ser más rápida que ellos, actuar casi sin pensar para que no les de tiempo. Pero gran parte de mi cerebro seguía pendiente de los movimiento de Jake. Sin pensármelo dos veces salí y antes de ni siquiera ver nada, disparé. Que rápido fue todo, escuché las quejas de Leah, a la cuál había disparado yo misma. ¡Mierda otra vez!, a la vez que sentí un disparo en mi espalda, y cuando mi giré la sonrisa triunfal de mi tío no tenía precio. Pum, otro disparo entre ojo y ojo. Rectifico, mi humillación ante Jake era lo que no tenía precio. Estaba roja como un tomate, por esto y por la rabia de perder ante estos grandullones. Cuando quise darme cuenta, Emmet había lanzado un gruñido, ja! Alguien le había disparado por todo el cuerpo sin dejarle ni un hueco libre. Mi risa resonó por todo el bosque, me giré para ver quién había sido mi héroe. ¿Quién iba a ser? Jacob tenía el arma de Leah en sus manos. Gracias gracias gracias, grité para mi misma.

- ¡Me las pagarás chucho!.- Le gritó Emmet.

- Se siente chupasangre, con un solo disparo podías haber ganado igualmente, no tenías la necesidad de hacerle esto a mi niña.- Dijo Jake, ya estaba junto a mi, aferrado a mi cintura y quitándome con su dedo la pintura de mi cara.

Mi corazón se aceleró más de la cuenta, con suerte pensarían que era de la rabia. Pero yo sabía que era por la cercanía de Jacob. Cada día me ponía más nerviosa ante su presencia. Cada día mi corazón se volvía un poco más loco.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Apuntate una**

POV Jacob

Su crecimiento cada día era mas pausado, lo normal era que por cada año real ella creciera 3 años físicos, ya ni siquiera nombro su rápida madurez. Este último año su desarrollo se ha visto mas lento. Por suerte o desgracia tenía que esforzarme horrores para poder llegar a su nivel intelectual, y aún así parecía que ella siempre iba un paso por delante de mí. Hasta en los coches era ya tan buena como yo, algo que siempre me parecía tierno y encantador.

Hoy, verla debajo de un coche, reparándolo, en mi taller... con sus pantalones vaqueros cortos, su camiseta blanca manchada de aceite... malo me pongo, casi irresistible._- Jacob, no la veas así, no puedes verla de ese modo, es una niña, recuerda, una niña de 6 años, sí sí aparenta 17 pero no deja de ser la pequeña que te hacía disfrazarte de caperucita para ella hacer de lobo. Irónico. Pero... mírala, me veo sin fuerza para no abalanzarme sobre ella...- ¡_Zas!

- Qué narices...- Me giré a ver quién me había golpeado con una de mis herramientas sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Cuida tus pensamientos perro.- Genial, Edward-Cotilla Cullen.

- No te metas en mi mente- Bella podría seguir practicando con su escudo hasta que consiga más largo alcance,pensé.- ¿Qué haces aquí Edward?.

- Vengo a por mi coche ¿recuerdas?, no, que vas a recordar tú, si en tu mente no caben más que pájaros.- ¿Pájaros ha dicho? Querrá decir con eso que pensar de esa forma con su hija son tonterías, eso solo puede significar... que los pensamientos de ella no me corresponden. Bufé.

- ¿Lo tienes listo o no?- volvió a hablar el ser mas irritante.

- Nessie.- ¿se notaría la lujuria con la que envolvía su nombre?. Gruñido de Edward. Sonreí sin poderlo evitar.- Ness, preciosa.- Sabía que podía oirme, agarré su pierna...mm esta pierna tan larga y sueva. NO. Tiré de ella para que saliera debajo del coche.- Nessie tu padre viene a por el coche.-

Su sonrisa resaltaba entre toda la grasa que tenía en la cara. Esa sonrisa tan endemoniadamente sexy, mis piernas flaquearon cuando con la pierna que yo no agarraba se aferró a mi acercándome a ella de una forma poco inocente.

- Renesme Carlie Cullen, no juegues con mi paciencia, te recuerdo que tu madre no está cerca.- Mi nessie se puso colarada, y de un salto se soltó de mi agarre y alejó su pierna de mi cuerpo. _No no no, te necesito. sí Jacob sí, es tu amiga, tu hermana pequeña, ella solo está jugando, no te ve de ese modo_. Mi debate interno era todo un infierno y mi cara de idiota ante su tacto debería causar gracia, ya que Nessie se reía por lo bajo.

- Sí papá, ya está listo. Yo misma he cambiado las piezas necesarias y la tapicería. Ahora, te digo una cosa, la próxima vez vete con mamá a cualquier lujoso hotel. Estos coches no son capaces de resistir tal acción.- Mis carcajadas tuvieron que escucharlas fuera de la reserva. Si Edward pudiese ponerse rojo lo estaría a mas no poder. Nessie siempre sabía como contraatacar. Choqué mi mano con la de ella.

- Apuntate un punto Ness.- Le dije.

Vi como Edward se montó en el coche y salió murmurando algo que no fui capaz de entender.

- Oye Jake, que te parece si quedamos...- la vi vacilar, o eso me pareció.- con los chicos de la Push y salimos esta noche.- Me preguntó mirándome a los ojos, esos ojos chocolates... me pierdo siempre en ellos. Intenté mirar más allá, ojalá supiera que piensa cuando se muerde su labio inferior, como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Esos labios...

- ¿Jake? Dónde estás, ¿me escuchas?- entre risas me empezó a decir.- que cara de idiota tienes jajaj, sino quieres salir puedes decir que no, ya veré quien quiere acompañ...-

Me puse rápidamente a su lado, y se cortó en mitad de lo que decía cuando notó mi cercanía. Estábamos a milímetros, solo tenía que bajar mi cabeza y podría poner mis labios sobre los suyos. Aspiré su aroma. Error. _Jake, olvídate, no te ha pedido una cita, quiere salir con todos, no te hagas ilusiones, ella te ve como su amigo, su hermano._

- Emm... Sí, claro, me parece una estupenda idea. Qué se te ocurre que hagamos.- Dije como pude poniendo algo de distancia entre nosotros.

- Pues, no se, ¿que te parece ir a Port Angeles cenar por allí y luego ir a esa discoteca nueva que han abierto?.- No podía negarle nada.

- Perfecto, vamos a hablar con los chicos. Esta noche iré a buscarte a tu casa y vienes conmigo.- Me di cuenta tan pronto como lo dije que no le estaba dando opción. Debo recordar siempre darle opción, que yo muera por ella no quiere decir que ella lo tenga que hacer por mi, así que rectifiqué como pude.- Siempre que tú quieras, claro...- había súplica en mi voz.

- Sabes que no iría con nadie más.- Rodó los ojos como si la respuesta fuera evidente.

Por favor, me gustaría saber la opinión de ustedes, saber si está siendo algo aburrido o les va gustando. Dejenme Reviews y así sabré si tengo que seguir o dejar de escribir por lo mala que soy jajaja. Gracias


	3. Chapter 3

**Personajes de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo imagino que podría pasar con ellos.  
><strong>

**Capítulo 3: Empieza el juego**

_POV Renesme_

Bien, hoy salimos todos, tengo exactamente 2 horas para prepararme. Algo sencillo, dentro de mi estilo, pero sexy. Necesito conquistarlo, quiero que vea que estoy hecha una mujer.

Opciones: perderme en mi armario buscando algo que tenga las características que deseo y no estar preparada a tiempo, o desgraciadamente, hacer feliz a un mounstrito llamado Alice.

_Toc toc_. Genial, se ve que ya había tomado mi decisión antes de poder prepararme mentalmente. Mi tía había conseguido desarrollar sus visiones conmigo, y de vez en cuando atisbaba algo de mi futuro.

- Pasa tía.- Dije con un suspiro, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

- Has tomado la decisión acertada pequeña. Tú solo déjate llevar.- Empezó a sacar todas las variaciones de conjuntos que creyó apropiados y tal como me había aconsejado, me dejé llevar.

Parecía un completo maniquí, estática ante el espejo viendo las virguerias que hacía conmigo.

- Vaya tía... es asombroso. Me encanta.- Totalmente enserio, jamás me había visto tan sensual y tan mujer. Tenía puesto un vestido negro ajustado a todo mi cuerpo, con medias mangas, la espalda totalmente abierta acabada al final de ésta en forma de semicírculo. Todo el vestido era de encaje florales, y me llegaba un palmo por encima de la rodilla. Los tacones eran espectaculares.

- ¿Acaso te sorprendes? Me ofendes sobrinita.- Dijo fingiendo enfado. Empezó a maquillarme y peinarme. Creo que mi tía tiene mas de un don. A parte de ver el futuro, creo que en ciertas situaciones es capaz de desarrollar mas brazos de los que tenía. Su velocidad era pasmante, imposible que solo tenga dos manos.

Lista a tiempo. Jacob ya estaba abajo, podía olerlo. Ese olor que hacía que me sintiera en casa. Su aroma era una mezcla de luz solar, madera, tierra mojada, y hogar. Mis nervios se podían palpar. Estupendo.

Bajé, más lento de lo habitual, las escaleras de mi casa. A pesar de que era prácticamente imposible, sentía que como me descuidase lo más mínimo tropezaría sin piedad.

Al llegar abajo, ahí estaba él esperándome, hablando de forma distraída con mi padre. Estaba radiante, aunque eso es poco para como se veía. Me quedé con cara de idiota sin fijar mi vista en sus ojos, ya que se había girado hacia mí y sabía que podía perderme en ellos. Hazle saber que eres una mujer.

Le sonreí sinceramente, estaba hermoso, sus jeans largos oscuros, con una camiseta casual y una americana le hacían estar sexy de una forma inimaginable. De repente, salir esta noche no me pareció tan buena idea. Tendría demasiada competencia, con la desventaja de que a la única que no vería como opción sería a mí. Estúpida idea. Debía pensar en algo que hiciera que estuviera pendiente de mí.

_POV Jacob._

Pensé por un momento que mis ojos se saldrían de sus órbitas, intentaba controlarme pero se me hacía difícil. Estaba... ella estaba... no tenía palabras, era el ser más hermoso que jamás he visto, y estoy seguro qué jamás vería. Me costaba mucho trabajo mantener mis instintos bajo control, las ganas de besarla se hacían insoportables. Me pareció escuchar gruñir a Edward, pero estaba tan pendiente a mi ángel que casi no lo escuché. Algo tenía claro, lo que tenía delante de mí no era una niñita, no era la niña que intentaba convencerme a mi mismo que era. Era una mujer, una hermosa mujer y quería hacerla mía, y rogarle que estuviera conmigo para siempre.

- Nessie, estás...- intentaba buscar las palabras- las estrellas te envidiarán esta noche porque eres más hermosa que ellas.

- Gracias Jake.- Ese rubor en sus mejillas me hacía enloquecer. Joder Jacob, al final te castrarán entre todos los vampiros y con razón. Pero no podía controlarlo, la aferraría contra mi cuerpo, acorralándola contra la pared, para poder sentir cada parte del suyo, y besarla hasta quedarnos sin aire haciéndola estremecer ante mi roce.- Tú también estas increíble lobito.- Me guiñó un ojo de forma bastante sexy, tengo que decir. Me lo ponía difícil.

Ya estábamos en el restaurante con Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil y Emili. A los demás les tocaba patrullar. El lugar era bastante moderno y estaba lleno de grupos de amigos como nosotros.

_POV Renesmee_

La camarera no paraba de coquetear con todos los miembros masculinos de la mesa, solo Seth respondía de la misma forma, pero a pesar de la hermosura de éste parecía ser que no era quién ella buscaba realmente. Se veía ruborizada y agradecida por las pocas sutilezas de Seth hacia su físico, pero su interés estaba puesto en el ser más bello que existe, mi Jacob.

- La vuelta, y un trago de parte de la casa.- Había un trago de más en la mesa.- Brindaré con ustedes. Por el amor a primera vista.- Levantó su vaso buscando el de Jacob para chocarlo con el de él, se lo comía con la mirada. Mientras todos reían por su brindis, pues ella no sabía lo que realmente era el amor a primera vista igual que los lobos, yo maldecía por lo bajo a la mujer que intentaba robarme a mi Jake.

- Ups... disculpa de verdad, soy demasiado torpe. Será mejor que vayas a limpiarte, no podrás atender así al resto de clientes.- Fingí un desliz e hice volcar mi trago y el de dos más a la hora de brindar para que ágilmente cayeran sobre su ropa.

- Nessie, ¿a qué ha venido eso?.- Jake sabía de sobra que no era nada torpe, y su pregunta con tono de reprimenda me estaba encogiendo el corazón. ¿Quería él ligar con la chica? No lo permitiría. No sin antes darme la oportunidad de hacer que se fije en mi. Luego podría elegir. Todo mi miedo ante el enfado de Jake se fue al traste cuando no pudo reprimir más su sonrisa. Sonó una carcaja a la que el resto de la manada se unió, lo estaban deseando.

- Fue sin querer...- Me giré hacía Jacob, que estaba sentado a mi lado y puse mis mejores ojitos de inocente.

- Seguro.- Me respondió con una sonrisa que el propio sol envidiaría, ya que iluminaba más que éste. Y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Me sonrojé y agaché la mirada, Leah y Emili se dieron cuentan.

Ya en la discoteca nos dirigimos a la barra a pedir algo, 7 cubatas, todos eran mayores de edad y yo ya lo parecía.

Nos divertíamos bailando, o intentándolo por lo menos.

- Para ser tan ágiles como lobos, bailando dejan mucho que desear eh tíos.- Les dije mientras sonreía, las chicas se carcajearon y ellos se sonrojaron.

- Pues ven y enséñame a bailar.- Seth me asió por la muñeca con una sonrisa pícara en la cara y me atrajo hacia él aproximándome demasiado a su cuerpo. Me lo pasa genial con este chico, además estaría bien poner un poco celoso a Jacob.

- Será un placer. Primero pon tus manos en la parte más baja de mi cintura.- se las agarré y las desplacé ha la zona nombrada.- así, ves. Y ahora déjate llevar por mi y por la música.- Empecé a balancear mi cintura de manera muy sensual de un lado a otro. La verdad que a Seth no se le daba tan mal como pensaba, por lo menos bailando en pareja se desenvolvía bastante bien.

- Vaya Nessie, eres una gran maestra. Y además como sigas así... me estás poniendo malo jaja.- Su risa en mi oído me estremeció de pies a cabeza, me gustaba saber que podía hacer sentir a un chico de esa manera. Me pareció escuchar un gruñido, pero decidí dejarlo pasar, me estaba divirtiendo.

- Bueno, tengo que decir que eres un gran alumno. Y te dejas llevar muy bien.- Me acercó más a él y se empezó a mover conmigo con el ritmo de la música. Me dió una vuelta y quedé de espaldas a su pecho, empezamos a mover la cintura de manera muy sensual.

Seguimos así unas cuantas canciones, y en un giro de los que me dió vi a MI Jake bailando con una humana. ¿acaso no podía pedírmelo a mi? Si, estaba bailando con Seth y me lo pasa bien, pero hubiera cambiado de pareja de saber que él quería bailar.

Me solté de Seth y supongo que siguió mi mirada porque me dijo al oido de forma muy bajita, solo para que yo lo escuchara.- Ya entiendo, estás enamorada de Jake ¿verdad?.- No supe que decir, ¿tan evidente era? Creía que lo disimulaba bien, intentaba siempre relacionarme con todos tanto como con él, esperando cualquier señal por su parte que me hiciera ver que sabía que había crecido.

- ¿Tanto se nota? Pero él no se quiere ver que ya no soy una niña, me sigue sobre protegiendo igual que lo hacía cuando tenía 4 años, igual que lo hace mi padre aún. Y en vez de pedirme bailar con él, se va con ESA humana.- Escupí las última palabras.- Pero esto no terminará aquí. Ven, vamos.

* * *

><p>Me gustaría que me diesen su opinión sincera de verdad, les gusta, les parece aburrida? Denme su opinión por favor. Gracias, un beso!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM. No intento plagio de ningún tipo, solo doy rienda suelta a mi imaginación, que no siempre es mucha jajaj pero lo intento.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capi 4: Una noche da para mucho<strong>

_POV Jacob_

La noche empezó siendo divertida pero todo se volvió confuso y la rabia me invadió. Pensé que Nessie podía estar sintiendo algo por mi, se que no fueron imaginaciones mías cuando después de la cena le tiró la bebida encima a la camarera, lo hizo en cuanto vió que intentaba coquetear conmigo.

Debí confundirme, y ver sólo lo que quería ver, tal vez sus celos solo eran fraternales.

Eso debía ser, porque sino no hubiera tonteado de esa manera con Seth. SETH. Gruñí cuando vi como acercaba el cuerpo de MI Ness más a él y le dijo algo al oído que hizo que ésta se estremeciera. Se iba a cagar cuando lo pillase, no se iba a librar. ¿Acaso no estaba prohibido estar con la impronta de otro lobo? O algo así. Que narices le pasaba a este niñato. Se enteraría.

- Perdona, dios pero que torpe estoy hecha. Debería dejar la bebida, anula mi coordinación completamente. Lo siento enserio.- Había una chica hablándome, tan rápido que sino cogía aire ya mismo se pondría morada.

- ¿cómo? ¿por qué lo sientes?- Estaba un poco confuso e intenté hablar con un tono amable, estaba enfurecido por lo que mis ojos seguían viendo. Nessie miraba en mi dirección y hablaba algo con Seth. Parecía ¿dolida? ¿enfadada?, como Seth le haga daño...

- Bueno, te he echado mi copa encima, yo... lo siento. Ha de ser un pecado manchar a alguien tan hermoso..- Se estaba sonrojando, la verdad que no le prestaba mucha atención y ni si quiera había notado que estaba mojado por el accidente de esta chica. Ahora que desvié mi mirada hacía ella vi que era muy bonita.

- Mmm..esto... No importa, no te preocupes. ¿La bebida te anula la coordinación? Has dado justo en el blanco, la gente pensará que me he meado encima.- la chica se puso más colorada y yo reí ante ese lindo gesto.- No pasa nada de verdad, iré al servicio a secarme un poco.- Lo que ella no sabía era que con mi temperatura corporal se secaría mientras iba y volvía del baño.

- Cuando vuelvas te invito a una copa a cambio, y para mi...puede que solo un refresco.- Enseñó una dentadura perfecta, la sonrisa de...

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, señorita?.- Me di cuenta que no lo sabía, pero le correspondí a la sonrisa sin poder evitarlo, era muy tierna.

- Luna, mi nombre es Luna. Y tú eres...

- Jacob, encantada Luna, un nombre precioso igual que la persona que lo lleva.- Mi sonrisa se ensanchó más, ¿yo un lobo y ella se llamaba Luna? Tenía gracia, aunque no aullaría a su alrededor, a pesar de lo guapa que era yo quería a Renesmee con toda mi alma, pero podíamos jugar a algo.

- Vuelvo en un momento, esperame aquí.- Le dije mientra le daba un beso inocente en la mejilla y me retiraba al servicio. Vi como Seth tuvo que agarrar a Nessie para que no viniera corriendo hacia donde nosotros estábamos. ¿Qué le pasaba a esta mujer? ¿Ella podía estar con quien quisiera, meneándose como lo había hecho con quien le plazca y yo no podía simplemente ser amable con una simpática chica? Le daría un poco de su propia medicina, además así me aseguraría de lo que ella siente por mi.

Cuando salí del baño estaba Leah esperándome de brazos cruzados, con un poco de furia en su mirada. Qué narices pasaba ahora.

- Qué te pasa Leah, por qué esa cara de perro rabioso.- Mi relación con Leah había mejorado desde que se empezó a encariñar con mi Nessie y a tratarla como una hermana de corazón. Pero aún así la tensión entre nosotros a veces seguía saliendo a la luz a la mínima.

- Qué se supone que haces Jake, no se, pensé que tu imprimación era Renesmee ¿y ahora aceptas los coqueteos patéticos de una chica "bonita"?.- ¿CÓMO? A que venía ella a reprocharme nada, solo porque era mi imprimación ya no podía hablar con nadie más o que pasaba. Sería lo que ella quisiera, porque la quería más que a nadie, y si ella quería estar con otro chico y que yo solo fuese su amigo como hasta ahora, eso haría. Pero que no pueda estar implicado emocionalmente con alguien que no sea ella, no quiere decir que no pueda dejarme llevar un poco y sentir que por lo menos le gusto a alguien.

- Esto no es asunto tuyo Leah, así que no me comas la oreja con este tema. Sabes de sobra mis sentimientos por ella, pero no soy correspondido así que no vengas a pedirme fidelidad a alguien que no está interesado en mi de esa manera. Ya es bastante doloroso, solo quería sentir que atraía a alguien como hombre por un rato.

- Jacob, estas equivoc...- Se quedó callada en cuanto la fulminé con la mirada, no quería lástimas de nadie.

- Déjalo, enserio Leah. Hoy Nessie me lo ha demostrado, no soy yo quien le gusta, aunque intentaré que se fij...- Cerré mi mandíbula de golpe cuando mis ojos miraron en su dirección. ¡NO DE ESO NI HABLAR!. Gruñí audiblemente y la mujer-lobo se tensó a mi lado al ver mi estado.

Corrí en dirección a Nessie y ese chico que no se despegaba de su boca. Olvidé por completo que había una linda chica esperándome en la barra del local, realmente olvidé a todos los presentes en lugar.

Reconocí que era uno de los idiotas de su clase, siempre intentaba que Ness se fijara en él. Intentos fallidos, aunque ella siempre era amable con él, mas de lo que a mi y Edward, que estos casos siempre nos poníamos de acuerdo, nos gustase. Pero eran amigos, y me tenía que aguantar.

_POV Renesmee_

Vi como la zor... mmm débil humana tonteaba con Jake, MI Jake. ¿Acaso piensa que no se notó que le tiró la bebida adrede? Al parecer Jacob no lo había notado.

Cuando él se dirigió al baño, quise echar a correr para dar su merecido a esa chica por intentar ligar con Jake. No hasta que yo tuviese mi oportunidad. Me prometí a mi misma que, cuando consiguiese que él me viese como una mujer y tuviese la opción de estar conmigo, sino era lo que él quería me mantendría al margen. Tanto como mis fuerzas me lo permitiesen. Pero primero tendría mi oportunidad de ser aceptada o rechazada, para eso monté todo esto, lo monté para mí, no para esa ignorante...

Noté como Seth me agarraba cuando mis pies empezaron a andar solos y con un abrazo me calmó. No tenía el don del tío Jazz, pero Seth siempre había tenido el poder de tranquilizarme con un abrazo oso de los suyos. Tal vez porque eran casi tan cálidos como los de Jacob.

Me calmé... respiré profundamente y dejé pasar la muerte de la chica. No la culpaba por ver atractivo a Jake, yo también lo veía así.

- Ya puedes soltarme grandullón, estoy tranquila.- Suspiré audiblemente, y repasé con la mirada toda la sala, Jacob no había vuelto del baño, pero vi como Leah se dirigía a esperarle. Ya le preguntaría en otro momento, seguramente vaya a reprocharle algo, me encantaba que Leah estuviera de mi parte. Mejor mi amiga que enemiga. A veces esta loba daba miedo.

- Esta bien.- me soltó no sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla.

- Mira, ahí está Frank. Voy a saludarlo, vuelvo en un rato.- Me marché hasta donde estaba mi amigo. Dejando a mis chicos de la Push y Emily bailando.

Le saludé con un abrazo sincero. Él me lo devolvió gustoso y le añadió un beso cerca de la comisura de mis labios. Me aparté rápidamente. Era un gran chico pero nunca me he fijado en él de ese modo. Era apuesto, no había duda, un surfero con un cuerpo sensacional, con su pelo alborotado y un estilo vistiendo que cautivaba a mi tía Alice. _Quiero al lobo sobrinita, pero éste chico si que tiene estilo, no te vendría mal una compañía así._ Teníamos el instituto en Port Angeles, por lo que mi familia conocía a todos mis compañeros de clase.

- Eiii René, que raro y gustoso verte por aquí. Pensé que no solías salir de fiesta. ¿cómo estás? A parte de radiante, y espectacularmente sexy.- Creo que estaba algo borracho.

- Ya, pero hoy he venido con mis amigos de la Push. Y... em... gracias. Tú también estas guapo, aunque siempre vistes así de bien.- Rodé los ojos por la evidencia. Siempre me sentía cómoda con mi amigo, pero no se si era por la borrachera que él tenía, las copas que yo tenía encima también o porque nunca había sido tan directo con su predilección por mi, pero me sentía algo rara.

- Verás René, yo...bueno, quería aprovechar que estamos fuera de clase para...para... decirtequemegustasmucho, estoyenamoradodeti.- Soltó todo de golpe, con un nerviosismos palpable.

Estaba clavada en suelo. Era algo que sabía pero pensé que nunca me vería en la situación de rechazar a mi amigo. Y sin esperar respuesta por mi parte me plantó un beso en los labios.

Me quedé petrificada, no me esperaba algo así, no se digo yo que podía haber esperado a una respuesta a lo que me había soltado, no lanzarse de repente como lo había hecho. Él seguía moviendo sus labios sobre los míos, intentando abrirse paso en mi boca, pero yo no podía moverme. Esto no era lo que yo había planeado, y las sorpresas siempre me dejaban de piedra, nunca me han gustado.

Me pareció escuchar un gruñido al otro lado de la sala.

Cuando mi cuerpo reaccionó me separé de él, y le di una buena en mitad de su cara con mi palma abierta, intentando todo lo que podía mi fuerza para hacerle el daño justo. Quería seguir siendo su amiga, y que no me guardara rencor, pero se lo tenía merecido.

Escuché una leve risa nerviosa a mi lado, contenida por la ira. ¿Jake? Era su olor.

- Renesmee yo... lo siento de verdad, no se que me ha pasado. Echaría la culpa a la bebida, pero aún así me he comportado como un idiota y no tengo disculpa.- Tenía la cabeza agachada y se frotaba la mejilla, la cual tenía colorada por mi golpe. A lo mejor no controlé todo lo que quería mi fuerza.

- No pasa nada Frank, perdóname tú a mi también, pero no debiste besarme sin mi permiso. Sigue pasándotelo bien, ya nos veremos.

Giré sobre mis pies sin dirigir la mirada a Jacob que estaba a mi lado. Sentía algo de confusión, lo notaba enfadado pero aliviado. ¿A qué se debía?

- ¿No vas a hablarme en toda la noche, hermosa?- El tono de voz de Jake me hacía temblar. Mi corazón se aceleraba.

- Depende. Creo que alguien te sigue esperando en la barra, pensé que eras mas caballero ¿piensas dejarla allí sin decirle nada?.- Quería saber si se iría o no con ella, la respuesta seguramente no me gustaría.

- Oh, cierto. Se me había olvidado.- Murmuró tan bajo que no supe si lo decía para sí mismo.

- ¿Y bien?.- Insistí.

- Tienes razón, soy un caballero.- Soltó sin añadir nada más, me quedé esperando pero nada. Total, se iba a ir detrás de esa chica bonita. Los ojos se me humedecieron sin llegar a derramar lágrimas. Genial.

Estábamos ya donde los chicos, aunque no nos prestaban mucha atención.

Me arrastró hacia él aferrándome por la cintura, de repente su cara estaba a milímetros de la mía. Mi corazón iba a salir volando fuera de mi pecho. Podía sentir su aliento en mi boca, casi podía saborearlo. Exquisito. Sentía que iba a desfallecer. Me acerqué un poco más a su rostro, tenía mis manos sobre su pecho perfecto y él sonrió con ganas.

Su sonrisa era grandiosa, sus dientes blancos que hacían contraste con piel rojiza, sus labios rellenos que me llamaban a gritos...

Se separó un poco de mí, pero su mano se desplazó hasta lo más bajo de mi espalda.

- Soy un caballero e iré a hablar con ella.- ¿QUÉ? Y a qué venía toda esta pantomima. Me hacía delirar de esta manera y ahora se marchaba tras esa sin más. Mi enfado era evidente.

Él volvió a sonreír, y con su pulgar toco mi entrecejo que lo tenía fruncido por mi cabreo. Me dio un beso en la frente, beso que me pareció un poco posesivo. Vi que buscaba la mirada de Seth, pero éste no se dio cuenta.

No me lo podía creer, se había dado la vuelta y se había marchado hacia donde estaba esa mujer. Rechiné los dientes. Leah, de repente, apareció a mi lado. Me indicó que bailase con ellas y así lo hice. Iba a pasármelo bien, a lo mejor Jacob volvía conmigo. _Deja de soñar Renesmee._ Bueno ¿ y a qué había venido lo de antes?

Seth se puso a bailar conmigo, y antes de terminar la canción unos brazos cálidos me rodeador el cuerpo. Era inconfundible, su temperatura era la mas alta de todas. Me besó la nuca. Mis grados también empezaba a subir a paso acelerado, estaba decidida, probaría suerte.

Me giré sobre mi misma sin soltarme del agarre de Jake y acerqué mi cara a la suya esperando que se apartase o acercase, esperando, en definitiva, una respuesta por su parte. Me puse de puntillas para estar a su altura, y me apoyé con las manos en su pétreo pecho musculoso.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo todo lo que vi conveniente para darle la opción de rechazarme si así lo quería.

Él no decía ni hacía nada. ¿Estaría tan nervioso como yo? A lo mejor por eso no sabía cómo reaccionar. NO, y si le estaba pasando lo mismo que a mí me pasó con Frank, puede que no reaccione ante la sorpresa y no sabía cómo rechazarme, éramos amigos desde siempre, y quizá se le hacía difícil decirme que no me veía de otra manera.

- ¿Nervioso?.- le pregunté, tendría que salir de dudas. Que diga que sí, que diga que sí.

- No, no estoy nervioso.- Se tuvo que notar la decepción en mi cara. Él por el contrario, parecía tranquilo y con un brillo en la mirada que nunca le había visto.

- ¿Y entonces? No vas a decirme nada en toda la noche, hermoso.- Repetí sus palabras anteriores para así quitar un poco de tensión al asunto. Seguía muy cerca de su boca, sus palabras rozaron mi rostro haciendo que mi corazón bombease con fuerza.

- Entonces...

* * *

><p>Me gustaría saber la opinión de ustedes, de verdad. Las críticas siempre son constructivas. Gracias. Un beso y un abrazo<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Capi 5: Planes**

_POV Jacob_

- Entonces...- Moría por besarla, pero apenas tenía 18 años físico, no debía hacerlo. Edward y Bella me matarían, aunque temía más a mi amiga que a Edward-Cotilla Cullen. Recuerdo que les dije que pensaba que Nessie debía estar primero con otros chicos si así lo quería, y hoy estaba dispuesto a romper mi propia promesa cuando vi como ese miserable la besaba. Debía controlarme, aunque quería hacerla mía en este mismo instante. Quizá sería una buena idea conquistarla, hacer que se enamore de mi sin rollos de imprimación. Sí, eso haré.- Entonces deberías enseñarme a bailar, soy peor bailarín que Seth, necesitaré más clases que él.- Solté como pude las palabras sin alejarme de su bello rostro.

Le puse mi mejor sonrisa seductora, pareció funcionar un poco. Al principio vi algo de decepción en sus ojos, pero enseguida se recompuso sabiendo que yo podía leerla a través de ellos y correspondió mi sonrisa.

La besé lo más próximo a sus labios que pude, debía demostrarle que no quería rechazarla. Pero tampoco tenía que pasarme de la raya, no quería perderla y que mis, espero, futuros suegros se la lleven de mi lado alegando a mi promesa no cumplida. Aunque, y ¿que pasaba si ella no quería estar con ningún otro que no fuese yo? Debería hablar con Bells y Edward y comentarles esa posibilidad. Debían darme la oportunidad de enamorar a su hija, como si fuesemos dos humanos normales, sin forzar las cosas.

- De acuerdo, te enseñaré a bailar. Pero debes prestar atención y hacer lo que te diga, te guiaré.- Una sonrisa pícara cruzó su rostro. Parecía el mismísimo ángel caído, bella como ninguna pero tenía un toque de malicia en sus ojos.

Me estremecí ante lo que podía pasar. Bueno debería poder controlarme, lo he hecho durante estos últimos "años" en los que ella ya aparentaba ser casi una adulta.

- Bien, empecemos con ésta canción misma. Si eres tan malo, cuanto antes mejor- Dijo en tono burlón. Era una canción que no identifiqué, pero los ritmos hacían imaginarme a Nessie balancearse de una forma muy atractiva.- Tus manos siempre deben estar en contacto con mi cuerpo, en todo momento, para pasarlas de un sitio a otro debes acariciarme por donde pases. Así, ves.

Empezó con una demostración, y pasó sus manos de mi pecho a mis brazos llegando al extremo, no llegó a entrelazar nuestras manos, solo hacía círculos en mis palmas de forma muy pausada, haciendo que se me pusiera la carne de gallina, nadie había conseguido algo así, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba de ese modo debido a mi temperatura. Sus roces eran suaves, a ojos humanos sería como sino me tocase realmente, pero su leve tacto hacía que una corriente eléctrica me atravesase de pies a cabeza.

- Puedes continuar así.- El camino que recorrieron sus dedos fue diferente al anterior, y llegaron a mi espalda haciendo contacto con toda ella trazando figuras sin sentido, descansando al final de la espalda.

- Ajá.- Gran contestación Jacob.

- Continúas, sin dejar de acariciarme donde poses tus manos, moviéndote lentamente de un lado a otro, dejándote llevar por la melodía. Debes escuchar más allá de las letras. Sólo escucha el ritmo de la canción.- Cerró los ojos y empezó a contonearse delante de mi, mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo por donde paseaba con sus dedos. Mejor de lo que había imaginado sin lugar a dudas.

Debería poder moverme, debería hacer algo, pero el espectáculo que tenía ante mi era el más maravilloso y sensual que había visto nunca. Toda ella me llamaba a gritos y me costaba mantener el animal que tenía dentro bajo cautela.

Me estaba poniendo a mil. Solo podía imaginarme una y otra vez abalanzándome sobre ella, atrapando su boca con la mía. Acariciando sus piernas como me estaba enseñando a hacerlo, es lo más placentero que me han hecho nunca, subir por debajo de su vestido hasta notar su ropa interior, acariciarla por encima de ésta haciéndola estremecer. ¿Cómo se vería esta belleza en ropa interior? Grr gruñí sin ni siquiera darme cuenta.

Jake tu propósito es enamorarla, siendo un salvaje no es el camino, compórtate.

- ¿Lo pillas? Venga inténtalo, yo te ayudaré.- Me sacó de mis pensamientos. Empecé por su primera lección, y recorrí cada rincón de su espalda con mis manos, sin prisa, deleitándome ante su suave piel que el vestido dejaba al aire, sabiendo que será algo en lo que no podré dejar de pensar.

- Estás preciosa, te lo he dicho demasiado poco esta noche.- Ella se sonrojó y me acercó más a ella con un solo gesto, giró y acercó su espalda a mi pecho. Mis manos quedaron haciendo dibujos en su abdomen, pasando de éste a sus brazos, su cuello y de nuevo a él.

- Gracias.- Ladeó un poco su cara para alcanzar a darme un beso. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para cortar el movimiento de mi cabeza, que iba directa a moverse lo justo para que el beso no fuese en la mejilla. Ella se dió cuenta de mis intenciones, y cerró los ojos mientras sonreía.

Sabía que todos seguían junto a nosotros, pero no era capaz de prestar atención a alguien que no fuese Mi diosa.

Tomé todo el aire que pude de entre sus cabellos, su melena era seductora. Cuando más me gustaba era recién levantada, ese pelo alborotado la hacía verdaderamente atractiva. Bajé hasta su cuello despacio he hice el amago de besarlo, pero antes de hacerlo me separé un poco suspirando profundamente. Mi aliento chocó contra éste. Vi como se le erizaba el pelo.

Corriente eléctrica.

Empecé a mover mi cintura con la de ella. Mi paquete estaba peligrosamente rozando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Nessie no parecía cortarse ante el contacto de éste. No sabía si estar agradecido por eso o sería una mayor tortura. Me iría a casa calentito, de eso estaba seguro.

Me estaba volviendo completamente loco, no se cuantas canciones pudieron pasar, pero ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a alejarse del otro. Ninguno tenía sed ni ninguna otra clase de necesidad. Recorríamos sin cesar el cuerpo el uno del otro, con suaves caricias que nos hacían palpitar, sin interrumpirlas nunca, y no dejábamos de sonreír. Verla así me hinchaba el corazón de satisfacción.

Realmente era una buena maestra, o sencillamente con ella era así de fácil. Seguramente con otra chica no estaría tan coordinado.

Nos movíamos al compás, supuse que de la música, aunque yo solo sabía que me movía al compás de ella, sin separar demasiado los pies del suelo.

Empecé a rozar su mejilla con mi nariz, primero con un gesto tierno. En cuanto entreabrí la boca y aspiré su aroma se convirtió en una exigencia el sentirla. Seguí bajando, rozando cada parte de su piel, absorbiendo su fragancia. Su exquisito cuello. Solo un leve roce con los labios. Notaba como Nessie se estremecía, no dejábamos de mover nuestra caderas al unísono.

Llegué a su oreja y aproveché para decirle en un simple susurro, abriendo levemente mi boca sin separarme ni un milímetro, lo buena que era enseñando.

- Eres francamente buena como profesora de baile. Quizás debas darme clases particulares. Necesito estar a la altura para las fiesta de la duende, se aproxima una y... estaría dispuesto a quedar fuera de una discoteca para que me enseñes más pasos, los que tu veas convenientes. ¿Qué te parece que quedemos en estos días?

Sonrió de forma sutil. Y me alejé de su oreja sin dejar de acariciarla con mi rostro, llegué a su frente y le dí un beso en ésta. Incluso así podría notar mis ansias, estaba seguro.

- Esas clases no te saldrían gratis Black. De alguna manera me tendrás que pagar, y sabes que no aceptaré dinero.

- Pensaré en algo, por lo pronto la primera clase se me ocurre pagarla con un picnic en la playa de la Push. Invita la casa, luego podríamos acampar allí. ¿Te parece muy poco por una de tus clases?.- Fingió pensárselo. Exageró sus gestos de duda, algo que me hizo sonreír mas todavía.

- Bueno, está bien. Acepto tu pago por una clase, pero con la condición de que lleves comida para mí también, tienes un hambre voraz y no quisiera quedarme con apetito.- Sus carcajadas era el sonido de los mismísimos ángeles, aunque no supiera como sonaban, tenía que ser así.

- Lo prometo.- Crucé mis dedos al mas estilo boy scout y ella rió aún mas fuerte.

No me di cuenta de cuándo se aproximaron los chicos a nosotros hasta que no estuvieron a nuestro lado y se dirigieron a ambos.

- Esto está cerrando, deberíamos marcharnos a Forks. Son las 6 de la mañana. Jacob tu viejo se habrá ido a pescar con Charlie, podías invitarnos a desayunar a tu casa, ¿no?.- Embry siempre tenía mucha geta. Era un gran amigo, pero a veces me irritaba tanto como Leah.

- Claro, traerás tú la comida de tu casa supongo, eres muy listo, ¿Quieres dejarnos sin reservas a Billy y a mí?.- Me lo pensé mejor, podría estar más tiempo con Nessie, pero sabía que si vaciaba la despensa mi viejo me mataría.- Pasaremos antes por el 24 horas y compraremos algo.

- Genial. ¡Manduca!. Vamos.- Seth parecía entusiasmado. Aunque siempre que había comida de por medio todos los lobos parecíamos igual de ansiosos.

- Jacob y yo llevaremos los coches, somos quienes apenas hemos bebido.- Emily siempre tenía la cabeza en su sitio.

- Esta bien, pues vayámonos a casa.- Que Nessie dijese "a casa" y no "a tu casa" hizo que mi corazón se hinchase. Sonreí y le di un beso en la sien mientras pasaba mi brazo de su cintura a sus hombros.

- Venga, vamos al aparcamiento.- Dije.

Subimos a mi coche Seth, Ness y yo. Mientras que en el otro iban Emily, Quil, Leah y Embry. Aunque era el coche de Embry. Lo habíamos terminado de montar el año pasado, estábamos orgullosos del trabajo.

Seth no paraba de parlotear, yo ya había dejado de escucharlo, aunque él sí me escucharía a mi en cuanto encontrase el momento. No se iba a librar de una buena reprimenda por manosear de esa manera a mi Nessie.

Ésta no paraba de reírse. Algo tengo que concederle al muchacho y es que siempre sabe sacarle sonrisas a mi diosa. No pude evitar sonreír ante la situación, y es que Seth podía llegar a ser tan infantil como Emmet, y me encantaba como los dos siempre se encargaban de hacer reír a Nessie como cuando era niña. Recuerdo que daba carcajada tras carcajada sin parar hasta llorar por no poder más. Adoraba verla así, y ahora mi hermano lo estaba consiguiendo. Algo que debo agradecerle, todo lo que haga feliz al ser mas maravilloso debía agradecerlo.

Nos bajamos todos de los coches y entramos al 24horas, todos menos Leah, que pude escuchar como hablaba por teléfono, supuse que con Nahuel. Éste tuvo que irse por no se que asunto de sus hermanas, no estaba muy enterado. Únicamente sabía cuanto lo extrañaba Leah. Ojalá nunca me viese en esa situación, no podría estar mas de un día sin ver a esta hermosura.

Instintivamente aferré mi mano a la de ella, y entrelacé nuestros dedos. Era algo natural y a ella no pareció desagradarle tampoco, bueno nunca lo había hecho. Es más, pareció agradecida, ¿Anhelaba mi tacto tanto como yo el de ella? Debía hablar mañana, mejor dicho hoy mismo, con Edward y Bella, debía avisarles de mis planes para que no se lo tomasen como una traición. Debo pensar como decirlo.

MIERDA, Bells y Edward. Es muy tarde, me matarán por no haber llevado a Renesmee a casa ya.

- Pequeña, quizás debería llevarte a casa. Tus padres me matarán, son casi las 6 y media d la mañana.- Estaba nervioso, debía empezar haciendo las cosas bien si quería que me aceptaran como primer y único candidato de su hija, y esto precisamente no era empezar con buen pie.

- Tranquilo lobito, ya les mandé un mensaje al móvil diciéndoles que estaba bien, que íbamos todos de camino a tu casa, que luego me llevarías. Estaban bastante ocupados, su respuesta fue: que te lleve a casa de tus abuelos.- Sonrió avergonzada y yo solté todo el aire que retenía en mis pulmones, aliviado.

No estaban en su busca y captura así que debía aprovecharlo. Podría estar más rato con Nessie en mi casa, quizás, incluso podría quedarse a dormir. No sería la primera vez, aunque si la primera vez desde que la veía de este modo. Recuerdo que no duerme en mi casa desde que aparentaba ser una niña de 14 años. Desde entonces Edward siempre ponía cualquier escusa para no dejarla.

Bueno ya vería como jugar con el tiempo que tenía. Había nuevos planes entre nosotros así que debía manejarlos con cautela.

Desayunamos entre risas, comentando las batallitas de la noche. Seth había ligado con un bombón de pelo negro largo, sonrisa perfecta, ojos grandes y rasgados del color de la noche. Todos son descripciones de Seth por su puesto, yo ni si quiera la vi. Dice que mientras llega su imprimación tendrá que divertirse. Habían quedado en llamarse para volver a verse.

Empezaron a irse todos, Emily fue la primera, decía que Sam estaría terminando su turno y quería estar en casa para darle la bienvenida. Luego Quil, Clair ya estaría despertando puesto que eran casi las 8 y media de la mañana y había quedado con la madre en cuidar de ella hoy. Leah y Seth fueron los siguiente en marcharses. Sin embargo, el estúpido de Embry se sentó en el sofá. Iba listo si se pensaba que lo iba a dejar quedarse ahí.

- Hey viejo, ya estás levantando tu apestoso trasero de mi sofá. Pírate a tu casa como han hecho todos, que ya es hora.- Le propiné una patada. El aludido levantó la vista hacia donde yo estaba. Nessie, sentada al otro lado del sofá sonreía ante la escena, y luchaba por no quedarse dormida.

- Está bien, está bien.- Se dirigía hacia la mesa donde habíamos desayunado.- Pero ¡esto, esto y esto me lo llevo!.- gritó mientras cogía algunas de las cosas, pocas, que habían sobrado y echaba a correr a sabiendas que su cara dura me fastidiada. Me dirigí a la puerta.

- ¡Volverás! Lo se. Siempre lo haces.- Grité mientras sonreía.

Me giré para ir hacia el sofá y sentarme junto a Ness, pero cuando la miré se había quedado dormida. Era todo belleza. Se encontraba acurrucada en una esquina del sofá, se había desecho su peinado y los rizos le caían sobre la cara. Estuve a su lado en dos pasos. Me agaché para ponerme a la altura de su cara.

Un beso, solo uno, inocente. Estaba preciosa. Sin ni siquiera darme cuenta estaba casi rozando sus labios, mi cuerpo iba por libre, no creo recordar que mi cerebro ya haya dado esas órdenes. Estaba tan cerca... mi mano acariciaba su pelo apartándolo de su rostro.

- Eres hermoso.- Dijo mientras abría poco a poco los ojos.- Siento haberme quedado dormida.- Formó un puchero adorable.

- Gracias, tu eres mucho más hermosa. Y no pasa nada, te pasaré a la cama, puedes quedarte en mi habitación, yo dormiré en el sofá.- Ya estaba tocándola, apunto de levantarla.

- Me encantaría quedarme Jake, pero si quiero que me den permiso para acampar contigo en la playa en estos días, será mejor que vaya a dormir a mi casa. Bueno, a casa de mis abuelos.

- Oh, ya. Está bien, entonces te llevaré, vamos.- Sentí un vacío de saber que la tendría que dejaren su casa y volverme a mi cama sin ella aquí.

Habíamos llegado a la casa del doctor. Y tenía mi mano unida a la de Nessie.

- Bueno Jake.- Cuando pronunciaba mi nombre era música para mis oídos.- Hoy deberías venir a casa. Mi padre y abuelo me están haciendo estudiar para la entrada a la universidad, y se que dejaste de estudiar para cuidarme durante todo este tiempo. Pero ya es hora de que lo retomes, así que vente a estudiar conmigo, por favor.- Su súplica me atravesó el pecho, no podía negarle nada a esta mujer.

- Lo haría, pero creo que tu padre siendo mi profesor es algo que no puede acabar bien.- No, definitivamente por muy inteligente que fuese Edward no tendría paciencia conmigo.

- Bueno, entonces vente a las 7 de la tarde. Ya habrán terminado conmigo y seré yo quien te prepare a ti para el acceso a la universidad. Luego puedes quedarte a cenar.- me ofreció.

- Vale, eso me parece mejor idea. Pero las clases de baile siguen en pie, ¿no?. No se como te pagaré todas las clases que me estás ofreciendo.- Sonreí, no solo me daría clases de baile sino también sobre la preparatoria.

- Sí, todo sigue en pie. Hasta esta tarde.- Se acercó más a mi y me abrazó. Se sentía tan cálido... Alejé un poco mi rostro para quedar frente al de ella. Me incliné hacia sus labios, sentía su aliento dentro de mi boca. Ella también se iba acercando a mí.

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen, ya puedes estar entrando en casa.- La rubia gritó desde el marco de la puerta.

- Mierda.- masculló entre dientes. Casi no pude escucharla.- Bueno lobo, nos vemos esta tarde ¿vale?, no faltes.- Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, cerca, muy cerca de mis labios.

- Aquí estaré pequeña. Te echaré de menos.- Sonreí con ganas, el volver a verla ya me impacientaba.

- Adiós.- Me devolvió la sonrisa.

La vi alejarse y entrar por la puerta. Antes de que cerrasen en mis narices Rosalie me lanzó una mirada asesina, mirada que fue respondida claro.

Me iré a casa, dormiré, haré mi guardia y luego vendré a casa de Ness. Debía planear nuestra clase de baile y la forma de pago. Después de cenar hoy podríamos ir a mi casa y que me diera esa clase. Realmente nunca había tenido mucho interés en aprender a bailar, pero con Nessie de profesora lo deseaba. Y así mañana podríamos quedar para el picnic y la acampada. Sería el mejor caballero que haya visto nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por esos Reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo. No dejen de darme sus opiniones<strong>. **Un beso grande.**** No tardaré mucho en subir el próximo capítulo, yo misma me he enganchado a mi propia historia jajaja.**

**Abrazos**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Al final del capítulo dejo la lista de canciones que salen en él, cada una tiene un subíndice, ya lo entenderán. Deberían escucharlas según las voy nombrando en el capítulo, a mi me gustan bastante, tanto el ritmo como la letra y me hicieron meterme más en el papel_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capi 6: Las clases.<strong>

_POV Renesmee_

Había dormido el resto de la mañana y mis padres llegaron a mi hora de comer. La abuela tenía abajo preparado un gran plato de espaguetis, siempre me habían gustado, en general la pasta me gustaba. Mi padre dice que eso lo heredé de mi madre, si fuese por él lo heredé todo. Sonrió mientras escuchaba mis pensamientos, yo solo rodé los ojos.

- Hola abuela, huele riquísimo.- le dije a la vez que le daba un beso en la rostro.

- Gracias querida, espero que sepa igual de bien.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Empecé a comer como si se me fuese la vida en ello, mientras charlaba con mis padres. Las clases con mi padre y mi abuelo empezarían en una hora, y luego yo se las daría a Jake. Habíamos hecho las misma rama en el bachillerato, bueno, yo hice dos veces el mío, primero el tecnológico (igual que Jake) y luego el sanitario. Me gustaba mucho la física, tenían una manera fascinante de ver el mundo, pero también adoraba la biología, el ser humano, cómo funciona, simplemente increíble. Podía permitirme hacer los dos, ya que con mis 14 años podía pasar por una de 16, esos dos primero años de instituto iba a uno en Alaska durante la semana, y los fines de semana volvía a casa. Luego fui a Port Angeles a estudiar los siguientes dos años.

Mis padres me preguntaron sobre la noche de ayer, por costumbre mi madre solía tener, ahora que había crecido, su escudo protegiendo mis pensamientos. Así pues les conté lo que me pareció, omitiendo algún que otro detalle.

Pasó la tarde de estudios muy, muy lenta. Deseaba ver a Jake, no habrían pasado mas de 7 horas y ya lo extrañaba. No prestaba mucha atención a lo que mi progenitor me explicaba, mi cerebro estaba ocupado planeando como tentar a Jacob. Me había creado cierta esperanza después de anoche.

Se acercaba, podía olerlo. Mi corazón se aceleró, pasó de 0 a 100 en menos de un segundo.

- Ya está aquí el chucho.- Rodó los ojos.- ¿Está cantando?, qué narices intenta ocultar, solo lo hace cuando quiere ocultarme algo.- Murmuraba para sí.- Oh, Bella ya lo ha saludado y le ha puesto su escudo... esto es interesante.- Mi padre me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

- Venga ya papá, pórtate bien. Además, así es como todos debemos vivir, ¿sabías?, ninguno de nosotros sabe que piensa el resto, no esta de más que estemos en igualdad.- Me sonrió de una forma adorable.

- Tienes razón mi amor.- Me dio un beso en la mejilla.- Le diré a Jacob que suba, haz que estudie este cabeza de chorlito, y pórtense bien. Tu madre y yo nos iremos a cazar con los abuelos. Alice y Rosse están de compras, quién sabe cuando volverán. Tus tíos están en el garaje montando un coche, Jacob les ha traído unas piezas.

- Genial papá, así lo haré. Nos vemos.- Le dije deseosa de que se fuesen y viniese Jake en su lugar.

Mi padre salió del despacho y yo fui lo más deprisa que pude al baño, me acomodé el pelo, me puse algo de colonia, me faltaba algo. Mi mitad humana a veces me jugaba malas pasadas y la resaca me dejaba secuelas en mi rostro, había que arreglarlo de algún modo así que usé un poco de maquillaje. Muy natural. Volví al despacho y allí estaba él.

Le repasé con la mirada de la cabeza a los pies, y de los pies a la cabeza. ¿Podía estar más guapo que anoche? Llevaba unos jeans claros cortos, unas convers negras a juego con su camiseta deportiva negra que se adhería su torso perfecto. No podía apartar mi mirada de su cuerpo. Él parecía igual de expectante que yo.

- Bien, comencemos.- Le di un beso en la mejilla que me devolvió casi al mismo tiempo, sujetándome la nuca con su gran mano cálida.

- Tú mandas.- Sonrió de oreja a oreja, y mis piernas se convirtieron en gelatina.

- Muy bien, deberíamos empezar con física. El tema de ondulaciones es bastante amplio, te leeré y explicaré la teoría y luego haremos los ejercicios.- Pasé por detrás de él acariciándole el cuello con mis dedos y me senté a su lado, mi mano seguía rozando su piel y le pellizque la oreja con fingida distracción. Sus temblores ante mi tacto me hicieron sonreír.

- Ajá, te escucho.- Sentí su mano en mi muslo, me hacía cosquillas en forma de caricia. ¿Lo haría apropósito? Era evidente que sentirlo me derretía. Estoy casi segura que se daba cuenta.

Me aclaré la garganta, porque el nudo que se me había hecho debido al placer que me producía no me dejaba hablar. Empecé a explicarle todo lo que vi necesario que supiera, de la forma más simple que me fue posible. Jacob, a pesar de los comentarios de mi padre, no era ningún cabeza hueca. Era realmente inteligente, su problema era que se distraía con facilidad.

- Bueno chiquitín.- Una total ironía.- Has prestado más atención de la que pensé que harías, no te has distraído con nada. Así que estoy segura que sabrás hacer los ejercicios.- Me levante de mi sitio y caminé de manera descuidada por el despacho. Le dejé los enunciados de los problemas en la mesa, así que para que aprendiese dejaría que los intentase él solo.- Si tienes alguna duda, por mínima que sea, pregúntamelo.

- Está bien. Manos a la obra.

Su cara de concentración no tenía precio, se veía tan tierno y al mismo tiempo endemoniadamente sexy.

- Ness.- Me llamó y se giró para verme. Me pilló dándole un repaso a su cuerpo. Sonrió, parecía agradarle verme en esas situaciones de espionaje furtivo. Continuó hablando.- Verás, aquí no estoy seguro que fórmula debo aplicar, estoy considerando estas dos ondas como una interferencia, pero hay algo que no me cuadra. No se.- Su cara mostraba duda.

- Bien, veamos.- Me incliné por encima de él, poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros, se sentía tan fuerte y duro. Fui dándole la explicación a su pregunta mientras bajaba mis manos por sus enormes brazos, subí a su cuello, y bajé hacia su espalda.

Intentaba seguir mis explicaciones, pero teniendo su cuerpo bajo mis manos se me hacía difícil seguir hablando. Vi como él cerraba los ojos, parecía tener un debate interno, pero la sonrisa no se le borraba de la cara.

- Bueno, ¿lo has entendido?.- Deseaba que él también me acariciase, mi imaginación empezó a volar. Imaginaba que metía sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta rozando cada milímetro de mi cuerpo. Que besa todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Mis imágenes cada vez son mas vívidas. Puedo llegar a sentir como deja un rastro con su lengua desde el filo de mis pantalones hasta llegar a mis pechos. Levanto mis brazos y me quita con ansias la camisa, después de un tirón me arranca el sujetador y empieza a saborear mis pezones. Ojalá me desease de ese modo.

- Te deseo de ese modo Nessie.- ! - Y si no dejas de reproducir esas imágenes en mi cabeza no podré controlarme, no es que no quiera verlas, pero me dará igual que tus tíos estén abajo y tus padres vayan a llegar de un momento a otro. Me abalanzaré sobre ti sin piedad y te haré mía aquí y ahora.- Su voz sonaba contenida, estaba envuelta lujuria, y eso solo hacía que lo desease más aún.

- Yo... ¿me deseas?.- Me parecía difícil de creer, era raro, él nunca me había visto de ese modo, o puede que solo lo disimulase mejor que yo.

- Ajá.- Fue toda su respuesta.

Se había levantado y me encontraba entre sus brazos. Quería que lo hiciera, que posase sus labios sobre los míos, pero algo me decía que no era el momento. Mis tíos nos escucharían y mi padre se enteraría. Sabía de lo que era capaz sino estaba de acuerdo con algo. Debíamos hacerlo de otro modo. Quizás en su casa, y así hablaríamos mas tranquilos, sin cotillas. ¿Sólo se querrá acostar conmigo?, debía ponerlo aprueba, aunque de ser así accedería, no diría que no a un cuerpo como el suyo, él era mucho mas que eso, pero a falta de pan...buenas son tortas. No se, puede que no deba precipitarme e ir al grano tan pronto, aunque sea lo que deseo. Odio que a veces no sepa dejarme llevar simplemente. Debió notar la preocupación en mi cara y la ida y venida de sentimientos, cuando al fin tenía lo que quería le da a mi cerebro por pensar.

- Pero no tengo por que ser correspondido...- Se apartó de mi, sus ojos mostraban una gran tristeza y antes de que yo dijera algo al respecto, continuó.- Aunque no voy a rendirme pequeña, te aseguro que antes de darme por vencido te aburrirás de mi.

Mmmm eso estaría bien verlo. Sabía que quería estar con él, después de esas palabras no cabía duda de que no me equivocaría, ya que él se veía que quería estar conmigo. Pero antes podíamos jugar un rato más a esto, tentarnos hasta el límite, será divertido.

- ¿Tienes hambre?.- Al posar sus ojos en los míos debió ver algo que le gustó porque su angustia desapareció y sus ojos se tornaron divertidos.

- Claro, vamos. Oye, ¿te apetece venir esta noche a casa y seguimos con las clases de baile?, por muy tarde que se nos haga te traeré a casa.- Creo que en las clases de hoy le enseñaré poco a bailar, mas bien mi intención es enseñarle a moverse junto a mi.

- Estupendo.- Escuché a alguien aproximarse a una de las ventanas del comedor.- Se lo diré a mis padres, acaban de llegar.

Éstos accedieron. Desde que mi madre nos hacía el favor de cubrirnos con su escudo me era más fácil hacer que accedieran a mis peticiones. Aprendí muy bien la cara de inocente que mi tía Alice me había enseñado, y sin pensamientos adultos rondando mi cabeza para que mis padres los leyese era pan comido que picasen. Tampoco es que fuese hacer nada malo, pero mi señor padre no estaría para nada de acuerdo si supiese de mis deseos hacia Jake.

Cenamos en la mesa de la cocina. Mis padres nos acompañaban. Mamá siempre sonreía cuando veía a Jacob comer, la verdad que era todo un espectáculo.

- Bueno nos vamos mamá, papá.- Me despedí con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y un abrazo colectivo.

_POV Jacob_

Acabamos de llegar a casa y estoy realmente nervioso, no se muy bien por qué. Tal vez porque si la noche transcurre como en las últimas clases no creo que responda de mis actos. Tendría que ser ella la que ponga los límites porque yo no seré capaz.

Tomé su y nos dirigimos hacia el salón. Esta noche estaríamos solos. Billy me llamó esta tarde para avisarme de que no vendría a dormir, aprovecharían él y Charlie ya que éste último tenía unos días libre, se quedarían de acampada para seguir pescando.

- Vamos a empezar. He traído mis propias canciones, las elegí meticulosamente. Con estilos diferentes para practicar un poco de todo. Empezaremos las que nos permiten bailar en pareja, aunque anoche te enseñe todo lo que te hace falta para no quedar mal.- Dijo guiñándome un ojo.- Pero volveremos a practicar. Ven.- Le dio al play mientras extendía la mano hacia mi.

- Allá vamos.- Tomé su mano libre, y me acerqué más a ella. La canción*1 empezó a sonar . La reconocí solo con su inicio, era una canción perfecta para estos momento, y desde hace algún tiempo era de las preferidas de mi Nessie.

Me dejé llevar por esta primera melodía. Rodeé a Ness con mis brazos dejándolos en lo más bajo de su espalda. Mis manos nerviosas me estorbaban, no sabía que hacer con ellas.

- Jake, déjate llevar, bailar es una forma de expresarse, solo demuéstrame lo que sientes, haz lo que te apetezca.- Me animó.

Decidí no contestarle con palabras e hice lo que pude con lo que me apetecía. Me acerqué mas aún a ella si es que eso era posible. Aparté su pelo hacia atrás acomodándolo detrás de la oreja, agaché como me era posible mi cabeza para que mi mentón cayera sobre su hombro y empecé a mover mis pies de un lado a otro, llevándola conmigo.

Ella estaba en un completo silencio, solo se escuchaba su agitada respiración que iba a la par con la mía.

Recorría sin parar su cuerpo con mis manos, sus curvas eran perfectas, jamás tendría nada que envidiar a ninguna mujer, ni siquiera a la mismísima diosa de la belleza. La boca se me hacía agua.

La giré con una mano mientras la otra seguía en su cintura y según daba la vuelta la recorría con mis dedos, espalda, cadera, ligeramente la pierna, seguí girándola lentamente mientras mi cuerpo se rozaba con el de ella, abdomen, bajé hasta el límite de éste, cuando lo hice ella se apretó más contra mí haciendo que sus glúteos acariciasen mi paquete. Delicioso. Nos balanceábamos en esta posición.

Sus manos atraparon las mías, guiándome. Subió una hasta que pude sentir el comienzo de su sujetador bajo la ropa, y la vez bajó la otra por el muslo paseando peligrosamente cerca de su pelvis, luego su ingle.

Separó sus manos de las mías dejándome saborear a mi antojo donde ella me había indicado y me acarició el cuello haciendo que bajase un poco más. Puso su frente apoyada en mi mejilla y suspiró mientras yo seguía deleitándome con su cuerpo. Nunca había disfrutado tanto, las sensaciones que esta mujer me producía jamás nadie me haría alcanzarlas, solo ella era capaz de crear de la nada algo tan sensual, de crear este deseo sin llegar al sexo.

No me cansaría de este juego entre los dos, es más, me encantaba, por ahora estaba siendo suficiente, aunque sabía que no duraría mucho. Por el momento ella ganaba terreno, yo quería estar a su altura, no iba a quedarme atrás. Cuando volvamos a quedar me encargaré de ser yo quien la haga suspirar a ella, quien haga que una corriente eléctrica le atraviese el cuerpo como ella estaba haciendo conmigo.

- Bien, ésta canción*2 tiene un toque diferente. ¿lo notas? Es más agresiva. El cazador caza a su presa. Obsérvame. Ya sabes, haz lo que te apetezca.- Se mordió el labio inferior mientras decía estas últimas palabras.

Yo solo pude darle un carraspeo de garganta en contestación.

Pff.. es tan excitante verla así. Se movía a mi alrededor rozándome con su mano por donde pasaba. El contoneo de su cadera ahora era mucho más marcado. No podía apartar mi mirada de su cuerpo. Lo había descrito a la perfección, y estaba claro cuál era mi papel, la presa.

Su meneo hacía imaginármela encima de mi, haciendo esos mismo círculos sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, agitando la cadera de la misma forma, adelante y atrás con toques secos, ahora mas sutiles.

Cerró los ojos y sin parar de mover su cuerpo y los pies se levantaba el pelo con las manos. ¡Dios!, no era muy creyente pero no encontraba otra expresión que soltar ante lo que mis ojos veían.

Con el mismo gesto de pelo se quedó fija en el suelo, delante de mi, sin mover los pies pero sí lo hacían sus caderas. Jamás había visto algo igual, sus movimientos eran lentos pero tan atrayentes, era increíble. Levantó los brazos y los puso sobre mí. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír. Nunca la había visto así y ahora no quería verla de otro modo.

- Eres increíble.- Sonreí aún más. Realmente la descripción se le quedaba corta.

Juntamos nuestras frentes y cerré los ojos. Ahora nos movíamos juntos. Sus labios prácticamente rozaban los míos pero ninguno los movía, solo aspirábamos el aroma del otro.

No se cuántas canciones más pasaron, perdí la cuenta por completo. Bailamos de todo tipo, en algunas no parábamos de reír, las más movidas, en las que tenía que bailar de forma solitaria, mi torpeza en esas era mucho mas evidente y eso le causaba una gracia tremenda. Pero de vez en cuando volvíamos a nuestras predilectas, en las que ambos éramos uno.

Ya era tarde y el móvil de Nessie sonó, ya era hora de llevarla a casa.

- Nos vemos mañana Ness, pasaré a por ti con las cosas del picnic preparadas y todo lo necesario para pasar la noche.- Ya estábamos en su casa, no me apetecía alejarme de ella.

- Está bien, aún no se lo he dicho a mis padres pero no creo que haya ninguna clase de problema. Nos vemos mañana hermoso.- Me dió un beso en la comisura de los labios, y luego otro pude notar su lengua, y otro... noté como me mordía de manera casi imperceptible. No aguantaré mucho más. Estaba dispuesto a girar mi rostro para besarla en los labios.

- Buenas noches chucho, espero que tengas dulces sueños.- Dijo Ewdard, que había aparecido en la puerta de repente, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su boca. Imbécil.

- Genial. Hasta mañana Ness. Que descanses, velaré por ti.- Me despedí con la mano y me dirigí al bosque, esta noche dormía al pie de su ventana.

Mañana sería un gran largo día. Estaba ansioso.

* * *

><p>*1: la canción es Marvin Gaye – Let's get it on. (Traducción aproximada de la letra: .com2009/05/20/marvingaye-letsgetiton/ ). (Vídeo: .com/watch?v=s7eTOnNBwYU&feature=player_embedded )

*2: la cancion es Tom Jones - Sex bomb. (Traducción aproximada: .com/letratraducida-Sex_bomb_ ). ( Video: .com/watch?v=6KUJE2xs-RE&feature=player_embedded )

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Se les ha hecho muy pesado<strong>? **Yo he disfrutado mientras lo he escrito pero me gustaría saber vuestra opinión.**

¿**Les aburre que siga el juego que se traen entre manos?**

**Denme sus opiniones más sinceras. Gracias :)**

**Un abrazo grande!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capi 7: Un buen picnic y una mejor acampada parte I.**

_POV Renesmee_

Mis padres habían aceptado mis planes con Jake. Aunque mi padre, como no, había impuesto una condición.

Flash Back

_- De verdad crees que voy a dejar que te quedes a dormir a solas con Jacob, en la playa, lejos de nosotros. En una tienda de campaña de poco mas de 2 metros cuadrados. No, Renesmee.- Mi padre siempre con sus prejuicios, iba a ir quisiera él o no, aunque sería mejor con su permiso, quería estar con un Jake vivo._

_- Venga ya papá, no seas antiguo, ¿a qué temes?.- Le reté. Si tenía que usar lo de cuando él se colaba por la ventana de mi madre cada noche, lo haría. Y él lo sabía, no tendría nada que hacer contra eso._

_- Se que harás lo que no quiero que hagas, tarde o temprano. Pero no te pondré las cosas en bandeja. No te daré permiso para que "DUERMAS" con él.- Se trataba de sexo, siempre se trataba de eso con mi padre._

_- Papá si eso es lo que te tiene así, despreocúpate. No me hace falta dormir al lado de Jake para mantener sexo con él, ¿Sabías? Hay muchos mas lugares que una cama.- Rodé los ojos. Vale, seguramente el comentario no era el más acertado, pero sus estupideces me ponían de los nervios. Tampoco pretendía acostarme con Jake esta noche, pero bueno, nunca se sabe._

_- ¿QUÉ? ¿Y ME LO SUELTAS ASÏ? NO LO VERÁS MÁS._

_Estaba apunto de replicar cuando entró mi madre y aferró la mano de mi padre._

_- Edward, ya no es una niña y tú mejor que nadie conoces los impulsos de este tipo de amor. Gracias a que tenías años de práctica frenando tus deseos no actuaste como un animal, pero recuerda que no todos somos así de fuertes. Yo sin ir más lejos no lo era. Así que por favor, no digas nada de lo que luego te vayas a arrepentir.- Mi madre siempre lograba que entrase en razón y calmarlo._

_- Está bien.- Suspiró. Debería agradecerle más tarde a mamá.- Pero no accederé así como así. No van a ir ustedes solos. Llamen a los chicos y se quedan todos juntos._

_- Será una broma ¿no?.- Niñeras...espero que no vaya enserio._

_- Lo tomas o lo dejas.- Sentenció_

_- Eres un cabezota, acepto. Pero recuerda algo, no seré virgen para siempre papá, te guste o no.- Me di la vuelta cabreada. Con esa frase conseguiría que tuviese tortura para un rato, aunque ya se encargaría mi madre de hacerlo olvidar._

Fin Flash Back

Así que aquí estábamos, dejando sobre la arena las cosas necesarias para todo el día. Jake eligió este día para comer y acampar en la playa a sabiendas de que haría buen tiempo, raro en Forks. Pero son días que se debe aprovechar. Y mas sabiendo que cuando oscureciese vendrían algunos de la manada.

Menos Jacob y yo por los motivos obvios, todos parecían encantados con nuestra propuesta de dormir al aire libre, les encantaba una excursión. A mí también, pero hoy esperaba tener otro tipo de aventura. Sabía que Jake pensaba lo mismo que yo, lo notaba en sus ojos, pero también sabía que no rechistaría la sentencia de mi padre, era la única forma en la que podía verme.

- Bueno, será mejor disfrutar del día así como lo teníamos planeado. Podremos ignorarlos, yo tengo práctica, no me será muy difícil. Y a ti puedo ayudarte a hacerlo.- Puso una sonrisa torcida, verlo sin camiseta solo hacía que dejase de respirar y que tuviera cara de idiota. Me arrastró hacia él y solo nos separaban mis manos, que descansaban sobre su pecho.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Y mientras tanto estamos solos. ¿Qué te apetece hacer?.- Le dije con una sonrisa enorme. Era tan feliz a su lado. Me miró de arriba abajo antes de hablar.

- Que, ¿te apetece nadar un rato?, si nadamos un par de kilómetros hacia allí.- señaló con el dedo en dirección a un saliente del acantilado.- llegaremos a una cala, una playa virgen que muy pocos conocen pero es la más hermosa de todas las que he visto.- No dejó de mirarme ni un instante a pesar de que mi vista miraba hacia donde él señalaba.

- ¿Una carrera?.- Me encanta tener a Jake como rival en las competiciones, se las tomaba muy enserio, y sólo él y el tío Emmet eran los único que no me dejan ganar.

- Tú lo has querido.- Despegó sus manos de mi cuerpo y en ese mismo instante en el que él iba a echar a correr le metí mi pie delante de sus piernas y despegó a una distancia suficiente para retrasarlo.

- Eso te pasa por querer empezar con trampas.- Le grité mientras me quitaba la ropa quedando en un bikini minúsculo, regalo de Rosse, de color burdeos. Como decía la tía Rosalie, enseñas lo justo para estar sexy, y no demasiado para que no quede nada a la imaginación.

Sabía que Jacob se había levantado y se había puesto a correr detrás de mi, dirección el agua. Pero en cuanto me desprendí de la ropa quedando solo con el bikini, se paró en seco y diría que lo escuché tragar de forma compulsiva. Reí para mi misma.

Cuando toqué el agua Jake reaccionó, su lado competitivo activó su cerebro y mandó las órdenes correspondientes a su cuerpo. En menos de dos segundos estaba a mi lado.

Nadábamos a velocidad sobre natural, aprovechando que estamos solo en la playa, nada más había un par de viejos lobos en la otra punta y ellos ya estaban al tanto de lo que eramos.

Jacob me había adelantado, no tenía piedad. Yo tampoco la tendría, si tenía que hacer trampas las haría. Así es la vida, se me escapó una risita.

- Te pillé.- Agarré a Jake del tobillo y tiré de él un par de metros detrás mío. Lo cogí tan desprevenido que no supo reaccionar.- ¡Ja!, toma esa Black.- Nadé con todas mis fuerzas para que no me pillase, o me haría picadillo para peces.

- ¿Haciendo trampas, señorita?.- Jacob reía. Seguro que se traía algo entre manos.

- Que nades tan lento y te de alcance no es hacer trampas perrito.- Hablaba casi sin aliento del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, esperé una contestación por parte de Jake, pero no la hubo.

- ¿Jake?.- Nada, miré de reojo y no vi a nadie. Sabía que me estaba gastando una broma, él no podía ahogarse, pero mi lado irracional y el miedo de que le pasase algo hacía que me empezase a preocupar.- ¿Jacob?

Paré de nadar, me encontraba casi en la orilla de la cala, daba vueltas sobre mi misma sin ver nada, sin verle a él. Volví a adentrarme más al fondo, nada. Me metí debajo del agua, no le veía por ningún lado.

- ¿Jake? ¿JAKE?, por favor, no me hagas esto.- Estaba apunto de ponerme a llorar.

- ¡Hermosa!, ¿por qué tardas tanto? Para ser mitad vampira nadas igual de lenta que el andar de una tortuga.- No me lo podía creer. Estaba clavada en el sitio. Jake estaba de pié en la arena, saludando con la mano y con la sonrisa más grande que le he visto nunca. Lo mato, juro que lo mato. Esto ya no tiene gracia. Me las pagará.

Salí lo más rápido que pude del agua e iba directa hacia él. No pensaba aminorar mi paso, mi cara echaba chispas y a él se le estaba descomponiendo el rostro. Ahora se daba cuenta del susto que me había dado y que se había pasado de la raya con la broma.

Sin darle opción a respuesta me abalancé sobre él, y lo aplaqué como me había enseñado mi tío Emmet. Se le habían quedado los ojos abiertos como platos.

Lo tenía atrapado entre mi cuerpo y la arena. Tenía mis piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, pero no llegaba a rozarle porque mis rodillas, apoyadas en la arena, me lo impedían. Mis manos se posicionaban a los lados de su cabeza, me encontraba inclinada hacia delante.

- Te das cuenta del miedo que me has hecho pasar, eres consciente de ello, imbécil.- No podía seguir enfadada con él, y las palabras no me salieron lo duras que quería, más bien parecía un susurro. Le hablé cerca de su oreja. Él se estremeció.

- Yo... lo siento, pequeña. No fue mi intención.- Me rodeó con los brazos y me atrajo tanto hacia él que mis rodillas cedieron quedando completamente en contacto con todo su cuerpo. Podía notar cada músculo de su torso, de sus piernas, de sus brazos que se encontraban en mi espalda.

Sus palabras eran sinceras. Y yo solo tenía ganas de besarle. Me acerqué más a su rostro. El aire que yo aspiraba era el que él soltaba, nuestros labios prácticamente se rozaban.

- Bueno, esta vez te perdonaré una de tus tantas burradas. Pero sólo porque en estos momentos no soy capaz de enfadarme contigo.- Dije casi sin aliento.

- ¿Y a qué debemos esa sorpresa? Pensé que eras capaz de todo.- Acaso me estaba retando. Enarqué una ceja y el comenzó a reír.

- Soy capaz de todo lo que me proponga.- Reí con malicia y sin pensármelo dos veces llevé una de mis manos a su gran miembro. A simple vista ya se apreciaba lo grande que lo tenía, su paquete no pasaba desapercibido, pero ahora lo estaba comprobando.

Se le escapó un gruñido gutural que le salía desde el centro del pecho. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza, pero aún así mi mano no se quedaba quieta.

Me agarró del cuello y en sus ojos vi sus intenciones. Su beso tenía ansias y recorría cada rincón del interior de mi boca de forma salvaje. De ser solo una humana mis labios ya estarían sangrando. Me estaba devorando mi labio inferior una y otra vez, como intentando canalizarse de ese modo. Todo había sucedido en segundos, de un momento a otro todo lo que había soñado con este descomunal hombre-lobo se estaba convirtiendo en realidad.

Una de sus manos aferró mis glúteos apretándome más contra él, y el movimiento que enviaba hacía que mis partes más íntimas se restregasen contra mi mano, que a su vez hacía mas presión contra su ya erecto pene.

La situación era totalmente satisfactoria, y yo ya estaba hiperventilando. Su respiración era la más rápida que le había escuchado nunca y mientras yo le acariciaba su miembro más fuerte y más rápido por encima del bañador, él miraba al cielo del placer que le producía. Se le escapaban gemidos y gruñidos cada poco tiempo, al igual que a mí.

Llevó su mano libre a uno de mis pechos y notó lo duro que estaba mi pezón, esto le llevó soltar un grito que ahogó en mi boca, y me besó como el animal que en parte era. Su bestialidad sólo me excitaba más, porque a pesar de eso yo solo encontraba amor en sus gestos.

Estaba haciendo un camino de besos apasionados de mi boca a mi oreja, intercambiándolos con pequeños mordisco. Al llegar a mi oído me mordió con algo de fuerza el lóbulo. Yo no dejaba de jadear y de mover, al ritmo que él con su mano me manda, mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Estaba llegando al límite de excitación, decidí sentarme a horcajadas sobre él y lo atraje del cuello para que también se sentase.

Aparté mi mano de su virilidad y me acomodé justo encima, había colocado su pene de forma que pudiera frotarme contra él, la estimulación que me daba me hacía gritar de placer. Él sonrió contra mi cuello, el cual me llenaba con besos. Bajó hasta mi escote haciendo un camino con su lengua. Metió su boca entre ellos, y pasaba de uno a otro dándome lengüetazos salvajes.

Yo apoyé mi manos en sus testículos y comencé a acariciarlos, mientras me movía en pequeños círculos dándonos un mayor placer a los dos.

Me cogía los pezones con sus labios por encima del bikini. Estábamos llegando al clímax, lo notaba en mi bajo vientre, y podía notarlo en él por los pequeños espasmos.

Comencé con un movimiento más rápido. Él atrapó su boca con la mía y me ayudaba en el movimiento con una de sus manos en mis glúteos. Me movía de arriba abajo, como si de una masturbación con la mano se tratase, pero apretando mis labios íntimos contra él. La ropa que había por medio para nosotros ahora mismo no existía.

Ya estaba apunto, él se correría de un momento a otro y yo también. Era el mayor placer que había sentido nunca y no quería dejar de sentirlo, ni de dejar de producírselo.

- Te amo.- Me susurró en el oído. Era lo que me faltaba para poder llegar. Me moví más deprisa para hacerlo llegar a culminar a la misma vez que lo hacia yo.

Esto debía ser el cielo. Mi grito cuando llegué al orgasmo solo se podía comparar con el rugido que a él le salió al llegar al clímax.

Prácticamente desfallecí sobre él, no podía hacer desaparecer la sonrisa de mi cara. Y notaba que él también tenía una.

Levanté mi cara para mirarle, y me quedé paralizada. Nunca lo había visto así de bello, el brillo en sus ojos alumbraba más que las estrellas y su sonrisa magnífica tenía más luz que el sol. Me dirigió la mirada y nuestras sonrisas se ensancharon más. Cuando recuperé el aliento me dispuse a hablar.

- Y vuelve a insinuar que no soy capaz de algo.- Se lo dije con un fingido gesto pedante y un golpe en el brazo.

Comenzó a reír y yo me uní a él.

- Si me vas a convencer de este modo creo que volveré a retarte.- Me dio un beso corto en los labios. Mi estomago rugió. Jake se empezó a reír.- Mira, en esto me has ganado. Nunca imaginé que alguna vez te entraría hambre antes que a mi.

- Bueno, te lo acabo de demostrar. Me entró hambre de ti antes que a ti de mi. E igual que hice entonces, ahora quiero comer.- Me mordí el labio.- Necesito recuperar fuerzas. ¿Volvemos a la playa?

- Sí.- Nunca habrá una sonrisa más maravillosa que la suya.- Me muero de hambre.- Me devoró nuevamente los labios, yo sonreí mientras él me besaba y le correspondí el beso. Ahora la barriga que rugió fue la de él.

- Venga, vamos lobito.- Me levanté de encima de él y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que había pasado entre nosotros y lo maravilloso que había sido. Contarle a mis mas cercanos lo feliz que era. Quizás a Leah... ella era la única que sabía mantener sus pensamientos a raya. Y aún así... como mi padre se enterase era mujer desertada y Jake perro muerto.

- Oye Nessie, esto...deberíamos ocultarlo para que tu padre no lo lea en ninguna mente y me mate antes de tiempo ¿no?, prefiero contárselo por nosotros mismo... un día de estos.- Dijo con la voz teñida de duda. Seguramente no querría ofenderme y que pensase que se avergonzaba. Así que mi respuesta le sorprendió.

- Estoy de acuerdo, aunque después de esto no se si podré resistirme ante tal belleza. Le dije, mientras acariciaba su torso con mis dedos e introducía mi lengua en su boca, que gustosa me recibió.

En el picnic no dejamos de reírnos, nos lo pasábamos muy bien juntos, siempre ha sido así, sabíamos los puntos débiles del otro para hacerlo reír sin parar. Además entre risa y risa no besábamos, era como si ahora no nos pudiésemos separar. Pero debíamos controlarnos, estas escenas delante de todos sería peligroso. Teniéndolo entre mis brazos mi mente siempre daba vueltas a una cosa, ¿cómo se verá desnudo mi lobo?, no tardaría en descubrirlo o por lo menos eso pretendía.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, en mi mente estaba todo lo que pasaba pero no se si esta escrito de una forma que ustedes también puedan verlo en las suyas.<strong>

**Opiniones sinceras por favor, así sabré como mejorar el siguiente, que ya tengo una idea en mente.**

**Un fuerte abrazo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capi 8: Un buen picnic y una mejor acampada parte II**

_POV Jacob_

Lo que había pasado entre Nessie y yo esta tarde ha sido lo más maravilloso que he vivido nunca. Claro, no podía ser de otra manera siendo ella magnífica como es. Iba a ser difícil mantener a raya mis pensamientos para que mis hermanos lobos no me leyesen la mente, quizás pueda estar un tiempo sin convertirme.

- Por allí vienen nuestras niñeras.- Dijo Nessie con un gesto de cabeza señalando hacia donde las figuras se acercaban.

- Fantástico.- Dije con sarcasmo.

La miré de reojo de arriba a abajo y suspiré frustrado. Quería besarla y gracias a la condición de Edward, venían nuestros supervisores. Tendría que controlarme.

Ness aprovechó, que Embry y Quil estaban peleando y Seth intentaba camelarse un poco más a su amiga, para darme un beso rápido pero intenso.

- No creo que pueda resistirme a tenerte a mi lado semidesnudo y solo tener la posibilidad de comerte con los ojos.- Me susurró cerca del oído para que solo yo pudiera escucharlo. Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna. Ella sonrió con ganas.

- Yo sí que no podré, y menos con estos besos furtivos que me das. Distancia.- Dije de mala gana, pero así tenía que ser si queríamos seguir teniendo encuentros de este tipo. Tratarnos con indiferencia delante de la gente es la oportunidad que tenemos para ser libres sin vampiros acechándonos y amenazando con matarme.

- Normalidad Jake, si quieres que no se enteren de nada hay que actuar como siempre lo hemos hecho,. Y entre tú y yo, nunca has estando tan tenso a mi lado, relájate que parece que tuvieses un palo por el culo de lo rígido que te encuentras.- Se empezó a reír y depositó un beso en mi mejilla. Me relajé notablemente, ella tenía razón.

- ¡Hey tíos!, que buena idea han tenido. Leah no ha querido venir, dice que no aguantaba más sin Nahuel y se marchó a verlo por sorpresa.- Nos explicó Seth.

- Qué pena, ya que estábamos hubiese sido más divertido si hubiese estado ella aquí.- Dijo Ness apenada. Sabía que no le gustaba la idea de que viniesen a cuidarnos, pero ya que venían quería que su amiga estuviera entre estos. Vi como de reojo se levantó, pero mi atención cambió a Embry.

- Pero que bombón.- Susurró con tono excitado.

Me di cuenta de que Embry miró dirección por donde Ness se había marchado. Yo lo miraba a él, y movía sus ojos de abajo arriba, de nuevo abajo y ahí se quedaba con cara de idiota y ojos de deseo.

No había caído en la cuenta porque me parecía algo fuera de lugar. Pero él miraba a Nessie, MI Nessie.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar por completo y un gruñido salió de mi pecho. La amiga de Seth, de la cual no sabía su nombre aún, me miró asustada.

Giré mi cabeza por un microsegundo hacia Ness, y antes de que esta reaccionara y se dirigiera hasta donde estábamos la miré con perspectiva. Yo siempre la veía hermosa, y después de tenerla entre mis brazos prácticamente desnuda durante todo el día, aún mas. Pasaba por alto que no solo a mi me podía parecer así.

Solo la vestían unos short, tan pequeños que se le veía más de la cuenta, dejaba a la vista de todos el principio de sus maravillosos glúteos. La parte de arriba del tronco solo la cubría su bikini burdeos y encima de este un top ceñido que acentuaba todas sus curvas. Mi gruñido de enfado cambió a uno de deseo.

- ¿qué mierda te pasa?.- dijo Embry confundido. Miré a todos y estaba un poco desconcertados.

- Ya sabes, siempre tan protector como mi padre.- Añadió Nessie que ya estaba a mi lado poniéndome una mano en el hombro.- Además, a qué viene ese comentario tan poco sofisticado, dónde quedan los piropos más tradicionales y caballerescos.- Rodó los ojos.

Yo sabía que intentaba quitar hierro al asunto y hacer que yo me calmase. Más que sus palabras era su tacto el que me calmaba. Me acarició de forma distraída el cuello, y enredaba uno de sus dedos a mi cabello.

La miré a los ojos y sonreí como si no hubiera mañana, ella me correspondió con otra y me guiñó un ojo.

Cuando puse de nuevo mi atención a los chicos, vi como Quil me miraba con suspicacia. Estaba seguro de que mi amigo podía prácticamente leerme la mente sin necesidad de estar ambos en forma lobuna.

Todos sabían de mi imprimación, pero lo que no sabían era que nuestros sentimientos se había transformado convirtiéndose en algo mas que amor fraternal.

- Bueno, hacemos una hoguera y cenamos ¿no?.- Se me veía nervioso.

- Bien, luego podíamos jugar a algo, me he traído las cartas de mi padre.- Dijo la amiga de Seth.

La siguiente en hablar fue Nessie, que se quedó con la chica mientras nosotros recogíamos troncos para encender el fuego. Ness solo se quedó por las apariencias pero sabía de sobra que podría con tantos troncos como nosotros.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? La verdad que no lo recuerdo, discúlpame.- Le dije amablemente Ness.

- No te preocupes. Mi nombre es Valeria.- Se notaba en su voz que sonreía. Por lo menos Seth no nos ha traído a un muermo.

La cena en torno a la hoguera había pasado de forma amena y agradable. Dejé pasar el comentario de Embry, no sin antes haberle tirado uno de los primero troncos que cogí buscando la leña. Suerte que se curaba pronto.

- Podemos jugar al Strip-Poker. Qué dicen.- Preguntó Valeria.

- ¡Genial!, lástima que no haya más chicas.- Dijo Quil.

- Será todo un placer hacer que todos se desnuden ante mi.- Añadió Embry entre carcajadas, yo solo le lancé una mirada fulminante. Lo que le hice reír con más fuerza.

Ness y yo nos miramos y nos sonrojamos. Quería verla desvestirse mas que nunca pero que lo hiciera así no era lo que me hacía más ilusión en este mundo. Había que normalizar, y de ser sólo amigos habríamos jugado así que ninguno rechistó. A ella sí que pareció entusiasmarle la idea.

- Ah ah, no tan rápido canijo.- Dijo Nessie bloqueando la mano de Embry sobre la arena.- Escalera de color.- Sonrió de oreja a oreja, le encantaba ganar y yo adoraba verla así, también sonreí.- Venga, fuera calzoncillos crack.- Sus carcajadas ya eran sonoras.

- Venga ya, esto es una puta mierda.- Se quejó el aludido.

- Hermano, es lo que hay. Somos nosotros los que te desnudamos a ti.- Le dije picándole.

- Aún puedo jugar una vez más, y me vengaré.- Añadió mientras se retiraba los boxers. Todos empezamos a tararear una mala imitación de la canción de striptis.

Estaba colorado como un tomate y ninguno podía dejar de reír. Él se tapaba como podía y se volvió a sentar sobre la arena. Luego tendría que ir al agua.

Así estaban las cosas. Quil ya estaba acabo, había caído el primero y se encontraba aún mojado y sentado mirando el final de la partida. Embry, ya saben, solo le quedaba una oportunidad, si perdía estaba fuera.

Seth y yo estábamos en calzoncillos, a Valeria le quedaba aún su bikini y su camiseta. A Nessie solo le quedaba el bikini.

- A muerte. Me lo juego todo.- Dijo Embry retándonos. Todos pasamos y era el turno de Ness.

- Acepto.- Dijo ella convencida. Si perdía no dejaría que todos la viesen desnuda. Eso era algo que quería para mi. Enseñó sus cartas.

- ¡Mierda!- gritó Embry.- Yo gano. ¡TOMA!- No cabía de gozo en sí, y la cara de Ness estaba descompuesta y con los ojos bien abiertos.- Te toca prenda señorita. Parte de arriba del bikini, fuera.- Será cabrón, no sabía si lo había dicho en voz alta o no.

Miré a Nessie, y con lo orgullosa que era sabía que lo haría, pero notaba en sus ojos la vergüenza de quedar ante todos desnuda. El gilipollas de Embry se reía, los demás solo esperaban espectantes.

Vi como se desató la parte de la espalda, quitándose el nudo con cuidado con una mano mientras con la otra se sujetaba el bikini para que no se le viese nada antes de tiempo. A mi, a pesar de la situación y de la gente presente se me hacía la boca agua. Parecía un verdadero lobo con su presa delante apunto de ser devorada. Desearía ser yo quien estuviese quitándole los nudos para luego poder deleitarme con su cuerpo, sin fisgones presentes.

Ness me miró y me pilló comiéndomela con la mirada, sonrió satisfecha por mi comportamiento ante su acción. Llevó poco a poco la mano hasta su cuello, acariciando suavemente su cuerpo ante su paso. Yo sin darme casi cuenta estaba más cerca de ella, había olvidado por completo al resto de la gente, y por como penetraba su mirada en mi ojos, juraría que ella también.

Todo pasó deprisa y no me dio ni si quiera tiempo a pensar. En cuanto Nessie deshizo el nudo de su cuello y estaba a punto de alejar la mano que sujetaba su bikini, me abalancé sobre ella. Nadie podía verla, pero yo podía sentirla. Quise llegar a tiempo para poder sujetar yo mismo la prenda, pero a cambio de eso palpé directamente sus senos, erectos a causa de mi roce.

Escuché algunos sonidos mudos salir por la boca de alguno de los allí presentes, y después un par de risitas. Pero todo eso solo lo percibía una parte pequeña de mi cerebro. El resto de él estaban atentos a las mejillas sonrojadas de Ness y a sus ojos ardientes de deseo. No pude resistir más y aún con la mano en uno de sus senos liberé la otra y la sujeté por su trasero levantándola en peso y acercándola todo lo que podía a mi cuerpo, ella en un acto reflejo enroscó sus piernas a mi torso.

La besé con fiereza delante de todos, supuse que no se habían ido, conociéndolo estaban presenciando todo y ni si quiera mirarían para otro lado. Pero en estos momentos no era capaz de pensar. Sólo podía guiarme por mis instintos y en estos momentos me decían que devorase a esta hermosa mujer.

Alguien carraspeó detrás de nosotros y nos dijeron algo que ninguno de los dos pareció entender, nuestra atención no se desviaba por nada, toda nuestra concentración estaba puesta en el otro. Ella me besaba con tanta rudeza que los labios se me habían hinchado. Se bajó de mi cuerpo y me arrastró con ella hasta adentrarnos en el mar.

Les pidió como pudo, porque no quería apartar mi lengua lejos de la suya, que nos dejaran un poco de intimidad. Que por lo menos estuvieran a lo suyo para que no reprodujeran esas imágenes para su padre. Supongo que accedieron, aunque en este momento me daba igual.

Nos metimos en el mar, y justo en el momento oportuno ella se deshizo de mis boxer y volvió a enroscar sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, gimió al notar mi pene erecto.

Ella seguía con la parte de abajo de su bikini, y aunque me moría de ganas no pensaba quitárselo. A pesar de que el deseo nos nublaba la vista, eso lo tenía claro, no iba a hacerlo por primera vez con mi Nessie aquí, delante de todos. Se merecía, nos merecíamos algo más íntimo. Pero algo que también tenía claro era que no nos íbamos a detener, tendríamos que despojarnos del calor de alguna manera.

Me metí a una altura en la que todos nuestros cuerpos estaban cubiertos, aunque seguía haciendo pié. Así nadie a parte de yo la vería. Doy gracias a mi gen lobuno.

- Jake, necesito sentirte...- Gimió mientras se frotaba contra mi duro miembro. Yo besaba y mordisqueaba sus pezones. La sacaba un poco fuera del agua y con sus pechos mojados soplaba un poco sobre ellos, el cálido aliento y el placer de lamérselos acto seguido la hacían arquease dándome mejor acceso a ellos todavía.

- Yo también te necesito sentir a ti Ness... y darte todo el placer que desees.- Al decirle estas últimas palabras besé su boca de forma salvaje e introduje un dedo en su interior.

Gritó de placer y la ahogué con un beso.

Ella no perdió el tiempo y enseguida soltó una de sus manos que la tenía enredada en mi pelo y la llevó a mi pene, arrastrándola sobre él de arriba abajo, proporcionándome el mayor placer que jamás había sentido. Mayor que el de esta misma tarde.

Tanta felicidad tendría que ser compensada de algún modo por otro lado. No me importaban las consecuencias del universo por este rato con ella. Haciéndola más mía que nunca.

Acabamos los dos prácticamente a la vez con un orgasmo magnífico, el cuál se intensificó cuando sin previo aviso mi Ness se metió debajo del agua y me llevó al mismísimo cielo cuando introdujo mi miembro en su boca, succionó llevándome a un segundo orgasmo.

Gracias a mi gen lobuno nuevamente, y a esta mujer, que me ha hecho comprobar que me recupero de un orgasmo igual que de cualquier herida. Se lo tendría que compensar de algún modo.

Así que igual que hizo ella conmigo, la sorprendí sujetándole las caderas y este gesto hizo que se incorporara, el placer ahora sería para ella.

Tragué una bocanada de aire y bajé hasta situarme entre sus muslos, los abrí un poco con mis manos para darme mejor acceso. Aguantaba bastante la respiración, espero que sea suficiente, no quería dejarla a medias solo por mi estúpida necesidad de respirar.

Empecé poco a poco dándole besos suaves en sus labios, dándome acceso a su interior con mi lengua. Sentí como un escalofrío cruzaba su cuerpo, eso le gustaba.

Mi lengua recorría entera su vulva, le mordía suavemente los labios con mi boca y cuando supe que estaba casi al límite de culminar le introduje la lengua todo lo que pude.

Me arrancó un par de mechones del pelo y escuché incluso su gemido. Seguí haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, mientras con mi pulgar estimulaba su clítoris. Llegó al climax poco tiempo después, algo que me hacía estar satisfecho por poder darle todo ese placer.

Salí fuera del agua y la vi radiante. Toda una verdadera mujer. La besé hasta que nos quedamos sin aire, así que pasó un buen rato hasta entonces. Le di la parte inferior de su bikini y un beso corto en los labios.

- Eres fantástica, ¿lo sabes, no?.- Le dije mientras la abrazaba y ella me correspondía gustosa.

- Más lo eres tú. Eso que has hecho ha sido... ha sido... espectacular, no tengo palabras.- Sonrió todo lo que su cara le permitió.

- Vamos, todavía nos queda una noche juntos. Creo que después de este espectáculo dará igual que durmamos juntos, tu padre me matará de todas formas.

Estábamos ya fuera del agua cuando me di cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Gracias a que nadie nos miraba, por lo menos parecía que nos habían hecho caso.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ness me tiró algo. Lo atrapé en el aire, era un pantalón de basket, y ella ya estaba con un vestido puesto.

- Ten. Y no permitiré que mi padre te ponga un dedo encima. Antes huiríamos sin hiciese falta.- Pensé que bromeaba pero cuando miré su rostro comprobé que iba muy enserio.

Nadie dijo nada cuando nos unimos al grupo, algún codazo amistoso y sonrisas cada vez que nos miraban a nuestras manos unidas.

Dormimos, bueno no fue eso lo que hicimos precisamente, los dos en nuestra caseta de campaña. La pusimos lo más alejada que pudimos de los demás sin llegar a ser ridículos.

La noche pasó rápida entre las prácticas que teníamos de hacer sexo de todas las formas posibles sin llegar a penetrarla con mi miembro. Había más de las que había imaginado. Así llegó el amanecer y la manera de afrentar el problema que se nos avecinaba.

En cuanto Edward lleguese mi mente o la de cualquiera de nosotros sería perro muerto y Nessie castigada de por vida.

Tengo que admitir que tenía un poco de miedo, aunque despertar al lado de mi propio amanecer me hacía no pensar en nada más.

Eso era Nessie, mi propio amanecer. Hace que todo en mi se despierte cuando ella está, y cuando se va, igual que el Sol se oculta, mi ser se paraliza y todo queda en silencio hasta que ella vuelve a mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento haber tardado más de a lo que les tengo acostumbradas. He hecho un viaje de muchas horas y hasta ahora no he tenido internet. Opinen.<strong>

**Si creen q deba cambiar algo, añadirlo, q les gustaría q pasase lo q sea. Un beso a todas, y gracias.**

**Abrazos fuertes. Muak!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capi 9: La conversación.**

_POV Renesmee_

Eran ya las 14:00h de la tarde, habíamos desayunado todos juntos a pie de playa.

Jake me había dejado en la puerta de casa de mis abuelos, llevábamos cantando con voz y mentalmente desde que supimos que habíamos salido de la reserva, lo hacíamos por seguridad pero la verdad que era muy divertido.

Él había insistido en entrar conmigo, me dijo que quería afrontar las cosas juntos, no dejarme a mi todo el marrón. Pero le convencí de que era mejor hablar yo sola. Seguíamos recitando como podíamos letras de canciones.

Nos despedimos con un gran abrazo y me besó en la frente. Desde que era pequeña se despedía así de mí, pero ahora lo notaba con un matiz distinto, lo que siempre me había parecido inocente ahora lo notaba cargado de deseo. Se convirtió en lobo ante mis ojos, me dio un lengüetazo en la cara y me acarició el brazo con su hocico. Hundí mis dedos en su pelaje y lo besé en lo que supuse que era su mejilla.

Cuando lo vi marcharse entre los árboles del bosque suspiré, en parte porque sentía un vacío cuando se marchaba y en parte para intentar tranquilizarme por lo que podía avecinarse.

Aspiré para averiguar quien se encontraba en casa. Mis abuelos, tía Rosalie, Emmet, y mis padres. Ah bien, casi toda la familia, la poca intimidad me encanta. Pensé con sarcasmo.

Entré con paso decidido, aunque seguramente no conseguiría engañar a nadie y notarían mi real nerviosismo.

- Cielo, ¿cómo estás?.- me dijo mi madre dándome un abrazo. Suponía que ya tendría su escudo protegiéndome.

- No aún no, Bella amor, tu hija quiere intimidad.- Le dijo mi padre mientras se unía a nuestro abrazo y me daba un beso en la coronilla.- ¿Qué tal el día de ayer, cariño?

- Hola a los dos. Bien, lo pasamos bien. Me acompañan a comer y les cuento un poco, mejor.

Mi abuela como siempre me tenía uno de sus tantos exquisitos platos sobre la mesa de la cocina. Berenjenas rellenas, buenísimas. Empecé a comer en cuanto me senté. Estaba dándole vueltas a qué contarles y cómo.

- ¿Cómo te entretuviste ayer con el chucho todo el día?.- Preguntó mi tía Rosse mientras atravesaba el marco de la puerta viniendo hacia mí.- Hola nena.- Me abrazó y su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca conforme arrugaba la nariz.- Hueles a ese perro más que nunca. Seguro que ya te pegó todas sus pulgas.- Soltó sin más.

A mi me hacía gracia su antipatía mutua, me la hacía porque en el fondo ambos se apreciaban y ya sabía que no se matarían el uno al otro, era lo menos que esperaba.

- Hola tía. Siento que mi olor te desagrade, para mi huelo mejor que nunca.- Dije, mi madre me sonrió con cariño. Mi padre simplemente dejó pasar mi comentario, y nos contó que pasaba por la mente de mi tía antes de que ésta pudiera decirlo en voz alta.

- No es tu olor el que le desagrada cariño, es el del chucho. Lo tienes más pegado a tu piel que nunca, es como si formase parte de ti.- A mi padre se le formó una arruga en su entrecejo, algo estaría pensando.

- Ya bueno, es normal. Ayer estuvimos todo el día juntos. Nadamos casi toda la mañana, Jake me enseñó su playa preferida y era realmente hermosa.- Sonreí mas por el recuerdo que aquella playa me daba que por la playa en sí.- Volvimos y comimos. Ha mejorado bastante en la cocina.

- ¿Jake cocinando? ¿y encima bien?.- Mi madre soltó una carcajada, se ve que lo que le contaba le sorprendía bastante.- Veo que quiere sorprenderte. Ha tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que lo que cocinó le quedase con buen sabor.- Mi madre sonrió y me acarició la mejilla.- Seguro que intenta conquistarte.- Mi padre se tensó a nuestro lado. Mi madre parecía tener el poder de mi padre cuando de nosotros se trataba. Conmigo, mi padre y Jake nunca se equivocaba.

- ¿Cómo que conquistarla? Bella, amor, eso no es así, ambos lo sabemos. No le metas en la cabeza a la niña.- Creo que estaba algo ansioso.

- Edward, los sentimientos llegan a cambiar, y hay promesas que a veces simplemente dejan de tener sentido. - Así que relájate. Sabes que no hay nadie mejor que él.- De qué hablaban. Bueno sea lo que sea, mi madre me estaba apoyando.

- Ya, que me vas a decir tú. Yo no se que les da ese chucho a los Swan para que lo aprecien tanto.- Rodó los ojos y le dió un beso en los labios a mi madre.- ¿Fueron los chicos?.- Ni que no lo supiera.

- Papá, hazme el favor anda, si ya sabes que sí no se para que preguntas. Fue tu condición ¿recuerdas?- Parecía divertirle porque su sonrisa era radiante.

- Cierto, pero lo hice por ti, recuérdalo cariño.- Me miró con ojitos de pena.

- Lo se papá. Por eso te hice caso.- Ellos estuvieron allí, caso le hice. No especificó con quien tenía que dormir, aunque de haberlo hecho ahí si le habría desobedecido.

Terminé de comer. Me dirigía al despacho a estudiar un poco. Qué les diría exactamente. Hasta ahora podía quedar con Jake sin darles ninguna explicación, y prácticamente accedían sin ninguna clase de objeción, ya nunca nos dejaba dormir juntos pero eso tenía arreglo si lograba escaparme cuando ellos estuvieran...mostrándose todo su amor.

Si lo contaba, podía pasar varias cosas. Una que se lo tomasen bien porque sabían tan bien como yo que no habría nadie en este mundo más hecho a mi medida que él, y siendo así seguiría quedando con él como hasta ahora pero además, ya que me consideraban adulta, podía quedarme con él alguna noche, aunque conociendo a mi padre me propondría prometerle ser virgen hasta el matrimonio. Pensar algo así me causaba risa, hasta el matrimonio dice. Mi alma estaría a salvo siempre que estuviese con Jacob.

Otra opción que podía pasar era que no les pareciera bien que me atara a alguien desde ahora hasta que terminasen nuestras vida, si es que terminaban alguna vez. Yo sabía tan bien como mis padre que acceder a estar con Jake, sería algo eterno. Pues nuestra unión iba mas allá de lo normal, e incluso diría que de lo mágico. Yo estaba convencida de que no quería estar con otra persona, él era mi mundo. Había conocido a otros chicos pero ninguno me llenaba como él. Mis padres, estaba segura que querían que viviese mi vida de una manera mas humana, y los humanos no solían estar para siempre con una misma persona, ya que eran capaces de enamorarse una y otra vez.

No sabía que hacer, ni que decirles. A mi no me asustaba la idea de estar sólo con Jake, podría vivir y disfrutar de todo a su lado, y la soltería era algo que no me apetecía tener sabiendo que sólo quería estar con él, me parecía algo tan absurdo teniendo las cosas tan claras. Entonces por qué me costaba confesar mis sentimientos y mis deseos a mis padres.

Toc toc. Llamaron a la puerta. Adelante, dije.

- Hija, ¿estás bien? Te he notado nerviosa y se que quieres contarnos algo, te lo noto.- Me conocía tan bien. La relación con mi madre siempre había sido estrecha, era la mejor. Sabía la suerte que tenía.

- Siempre me pillas mamá. La verdad es que sí hay algo que me ronda la cabeza, pero no se que hacer porque no se que será lo mejor.- Le confesé.

- Cariño, sabes que puedes confiar en mi y que te apoyaré siempre la decisión que tomes te haga feliz.

- Gracias mamá.- Ella pensó que la conversación se terminaba ahí, y se dispuso a salir del despacho. Pero al final tuve que confersarselo.

- Quiero a Jake.- Le solté de repente, eso no debía de sorprender a nadie. Todos sabían mis sentimientos hacía él pero por alguna razón mi madre se paró en seco, como si esta noticia fuese la primera vez que la escuchase.

Estaba muy nerviosa, ¿dijo que me apoyaría, no? No seas cobarde Nessie. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me estaba abrazando.

- Sabía que te enamorarías, lo sabía. Estoy tan feliz cielo, están hechos el uno para otro y con ustedes esto queda fuera de lo típico.- Notaba como sonreía, y yo era inmensamente feliz.

- Gracias mamá, por todo, por apoyarme siempre de manera incondicional, por ser tan maravillosa. Gracias. La eternidad, si la tengo, no será suficiente para agradecerte que seas tú mi madre.- Nos fundimos en un gran abrazo.

- Ahora debemos pensar cómo decírselo a tu padre. No lo aceptará así como así, lo sabes. No se lo tengas en cuenta, él sabe que no habrá mejor partido para ti que Jake, pero no quiere perderte tan pronto y sabe que si acepta tu relación con él, o lo que tengan, jamás volverás, sabía que si te enamorabas de él sería para siempre.

Pensé en las palabras de mi madre. Sabía que sería para siempre, pero dichas por alguien que no era yo sonaban más convincentes aún, mas real.

Mi madre se marchó del despacho. Me había dicho que ya pensaría cómo decírselo a mi padre, que lo haría esta noche cuando estuviese relajado. Sabía por que estaría en ese estado. Pero le dije a mi madre que sería yo quien afrontase la situación.

Tampoco es para tanto, ¿no?. Quiero decir, a ningún padre le hace demasiada gracia que su hija se enamore, y menos de un hombre-lobo, y sepa que ya no dependerá de ellos, que querrá empezar su vida al lado de esa persona.

Iba a echarle huevos, era una adulta y no iba a pedirle permiso para iniciar una relación con Jake, simplemente iba a informarle igual que hice con mi madre, aunque me gustaría que lo aceptase.

- Papá, tienes un momento, me gustaría contarte una cosa.- Me miro fijamente, y se le formaron unas arruguitas en el entrecejo que denotaban preocupación. Me pareció tan tierno que no pude evitar sonreír.- Ven, no te preocupes.

Se sentó a mi lado y le di un beso en la mejilla. Cogí su mano y él me dió un beso en la frente.

- Qué pasa mi amor.- Me dijo preocupado. Sabía que le molestaba, en parte, no poder leerme la mente.

- Verás papá. Tú sabes que en algún momento esto llegaría.- Me miraba sin entender lo que quería decirle. Asintió para que continuase.- Me refiero a interesarme por alguien, a ilusionarme con una persona, a querer hacer planes y vivir momentos al lado de alguien. Sabías que eso llegaría mas pronto que tarde.- Su rostro no reflejaba ninguna expresión de nada. Así que continué. - Papá, siempre has sabido que este día llegaría. Estoy enamorada de él.

Mi padre tornó su rostro a alguien cabreado. Y su mirada estaba triste.

- Temías contármelo, ¿verdad?. Puedo verlo en tus ojos.- Su cabreo era una profunda decepción.

- Yo... papá, se que no quieres que me marche y que me ate tan pronto, pensé que no estarías de acuerdo a que iniciase una relación con Jake.

- Sabes que estoy dolido porque no confiases en mí.- Se puso de rodillas ante mi, poniéndose a mi altura. Posó sus manos a ambos lados de mis mejillas.- Cielo, no, no estoy de acuerdo a que estés ya con él, y perderte para siempre. Eso es algo a lo que jamás pueda acostumbrarme. Pero te apoyaré, siempre lo haré.

Me sentía tan feliz. Siempre he sabido lo afortunada que era con los padres que tenía.

- Me apoyarás. Con condiciones, lo sé. Yo también te conozco.- Dije con una sonrisa. A la que me correspondió con otra.

- Tú lo has dicho. Y este chucho me escuchará, tengo varias cosas que decirle. Para empezar, por qué no está aquí contigo dando esta noticia.

- Quería, pero no se lo permití. Quería ser yo la que hablase con ustedes.

- Bueno está bien hija.- Se había puesto en pie y se dirigía a marcharse. Mis padre se irían a la cabaña, hoy me dijeron que me quedase en casa de los abuelos. Ya podían ser ellos los que buscasen otro lugar, esto era uno de los motivos de querer irme a la universidad, vivir en independencia, sin que me manden de aquí para allá.- Pero,- se giró para mirarme.- virgen hasta el matrimonio. Ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto, por favor.- Imploró.

Se marchó, y yo me dirigí a mi habitación. No aceptaría esa condición, ni en sueños. Hasta el matrimonio dice, mi padre a veces se comporta como un verdadero carca.

Le estaba dando vueltas al tema de la universidad. Me entusiasmaba la idea, estar por primera vez sin mis padres y mi familia alrededor. Los echaría de menos, eso sin duda, pero quería experimentar esa vivencia. Tal vez, Jake y yo podríamos irnos juntos. Me encantaba esa idea.

Me llegó un aroma familiar. ¿Estaba Jake aquí? Escuché que mi abuelo y él hablaban, y acto seguido escuché sus inconfundibles pasos dirigirse hasta la puerta de mi cuarto.

- Pasa.- Dije antes de que tocase.

- ¿Estabas dormida?, puedo volver mañana, o... cuando tu quieras verme. No se.- Que tierno. Palmeé la cama para que se sentase a mi lado.

- Aún no, pero estaba apunto de dormirme. ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?- Tragó en seco y en sus ojos había excitación.

- No creo que sea una buena idea hermosa, una cosa es hacerte visitas y otra muy distinta dormir juntos bajo el techo de tu familia. No creo que les guste la idea.- Estaba preocupado.

- No habrá problema. Por lo menos esta noche. De verdad.- Le di un beso en los labios par convencerle, y lo convencí.

Empezamos a jadear cuando el beso fue más intenso y nos dejaba sin aire. Besarle era una adicción, estaría así hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Empujé de él hacía el centro de la cama para ponernos más cómodos, y me senté a horcajadas encima de él. Le atraje hacía a mi enredando mis dedos en su pelo. Nos comíamos, casi literalmente, a besos. Los besos se intercalaban con lametones y con mordisco. En los labios, en la cara, cuello, oreja...

Lo empujé un poco más para que se recostase, pero me interrumpió.

- Verás... como sigamos así no podré parar. No quiero resistirme, porque te deseo con todas mis fuerzas, pero no creo que sea muy buena idea hacerlo aquí. En una casa llena de vampiros dispuestos a matarme en cuanto meta la pata lo más mínimo, y además con oídos de superhéroes.

Me alejé a regañadientes, era una completa adicción, sí.

- Esta bien, puede que tengas razón. Pero caerás a mis pies tarde o temprano.- Bromeé

- Ya estoy a tus pies.- Dijo poniéndose serio.

- Voy a ponerme algo para dormir. No te muevas de aquí.

- Seré una estatua, no tan buena como un vampiro pero lo intentaré.- Cerró los ojos y no se movió ni un poquito.

Fui hasta mi armario para encontrar un pijama de los que tía Alice siempre suplicaba que me pusiese. Aspiré los olores, cómo mi padre me había enseñado, al igual que lo hizo con mi madre, y encontré rápidamente la seda. Un camisón del mismo color que mi bikini, burdeos. Era uno de mis colores preferidos en la ropa. No era por nada, pero me favorecía bastante.

El camisón era muy, muy sexy. Jacob se volvería loco. No haríamos nada, pero disfrutaría viendo como frenaba el deseo. Me dirigí al baño con el camisón en la mano. Me lavé los dientes, me arreglé el pelo y me coloqué el camisón. Me miré en el espejo, fantástico.

- Ya estoy lista, abre los ojos lobito. Vamos a dormir, si quieres...- Dije en un tono que me salió más erótico, incluso, de lo que esperaba.

Su reacción hizo que me excitara. Sus ojos se abrieron y cuando me vieron lo hicieron de par en par. Me repasó con mirada lenta una y otra vez, todo el cuerpo. Tragó en seco y sin ni si quiera pensarlo se abalanzó sobre mi haciéndonos caer sobre la alfombra.

Puso su mano a tiempo para no darnos un buen golpe. Juraría que hubiésemos sentido dolor porque se tiró hacia mí con demasiada fuerza.

Me besó con fiereza mientras recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos, notaba la presión con la que lo hacía, era como si se debatiese entre el deseo y la razón.

Se acercó a mi oreja haciendo un camino de besos.

- Me lo pones bastante difícil. Tu cuerpo me llama a gritos.- Me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Mi tío Emmet entró antes de que yo pudiera contestar a Jake.

- Si quieres quedarte a dormir Jak, mas te vale que no hagas nada con mi sobrinita, sino te aseguro que cuando te duermas, que lo harás, no despertarás.

Jake tragó con dificultad y yo protesté a mi tío, estaba harta de las amenazas hacia la vida de mi... mi Jacob. Pero por respeto a mis abuelos realmente teníamos que parar. Mi tío se marchó dejándonos intimidad.

- Venga anda, vamos a la cama. Ya acabaremos con esto mañana a mas tardar.- Sonreí cuando vi cuanto le agradaba la idea.- Además quiero comentarte algo acerca de mis planes para la universidad. Tengo algo en mente que puede que te guste.

Le di un beso en los labios con una duración e intensidad mayor que la normal. Y nos recostamos en la cama. Su brazo pasaba por debajo de mi cuello y yo me abrazaba a su cuerpo. Mi hogar estaba con él, podía sentirlo. Él era toda mi vida, y estaba segura que yo era la de él.

* * *

><p><strong>Me gustaría más opiniones, las malas también :) Un besote a todas<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Capi 10: Envidia.**

_POV Renesmee_

- Jake, qué planes tienes para la Universidad.- Le pregunté, primero quería saber si nuestros planes podían coincidir o ser compatibles, al menos.

- Pues aún no lo he pensado, la verdad. Si te soy sincero no me lo he planteado. No sé, me gustaría hacer ingeniería mecánica. Pero no se cuando empezaré a ir ni dónde. ¿Tú ya lo tienes claro?- ¿Y si no quería venirse conmigo?, claro, a lo mejor ni si quiera PUEDE. Sus ataduras como Alfa son irrompibles y puede que no tenga la posibilidad de abandonar por un tiempo la manada.

- ¿Puedes irte?.- Su cara me sorprendió. Era de confusión y tristeza. Noté como apartó su brazo de debajo de mi cuello e intentó levantarse, no lo permití.- Jake, no seas tonto.- Le di un beso en los labios que lo clavó en el sitio. Le recorrí sus labios con mi lengua, muy lentamente. Sus labios eran tan carnosos, que me llamaban como el canto de una sirena a los marineros.

Se puso encima de mí dejándome casi inmóvil contra la cama y él. Estaba apoyado sobre sus codos, con una de sus manos recorría lo que alcanzaba de mi rostro, la otra la tenía enredada en mi pelo. Su boca respondió de forma eufórica a la mía. Pero cayó en la cuenta de que entonces no había entendido mi pregunta. Así que se alejó un poco de mi rostro, pero aún notaba su aliento invadiéndome por completo.

- Entonces, qué me has querido decir. Pensé que querías que me marchase. Sí así fuese... me iría.- Dijo con pena en su voz. Se me encogió el corazón, nunca podría pedirle algo así.

- De verdad piensas que quiero que te vayas.- Le pregunté mientras acercaba su boca a la mía empujando su nuca hacía mí.- Me refería, a si podrías abandonar a la manada para irte fuera a estudiar, tontorrón.

- Pues...- pareció pensárselo.- Supongo que sí.- Me respondió entre beso y beso.- Ahora mismo no hay peligros cerca, siempre puedo dejar a Seth al mando y si algo sucediese o me necesitasen me avisarían. Por seguridad podría escoger alguna Universidad cerca, y así en una larga carrera o moto estaría aquí en un pis pas.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban entrelazados de tal forma que notaba cada parte de su anatomía. Empecé a besarle el cuello.

- Te parecería buena idea alguna Universidad de Canadá o incluso Alaska, aunque esa estaría demasiado lejos.

- Alguna Universidad en Canadá me parecería bien, elegiré alguna. ¿Tú a donde irás?.- Me preguntó

- Esa es la pregunta que de verdad quieres hacerme, así tal cuál.- No podía creer que no se le pasase por la cabeza irnos juntos, independientes, solos él y yo.- Si es así, estoy un poco dolida y decepcionada.- Notaba algo en su rostro. Lo alejé un poco de mi para verlo mejor. ¿Diversión? Estalló en una carcajada, que enseguida ahogué haciéndole una pinza con mis dedos.

- Tu cara ha sido realmente graciosa, Nessie. Me ofendes, de verdad ¿crees que no me iría a algún lugar lejos de ti?. Iré a donde tú quieras, pequeñaja, así sea el mismísimo fin del mundo. Tonta.- Su risa había bajado de volumen por lo que solté sus labios de mi agarre y me besó la nariz. A mi no me había hecho ninguna gracia, pero el aroma que su risa desprendía me hacía olvidar todo.

- Bueno, veremos qué cara de las dos es más divertida. La mía de hace un momento, o la tuya...- Lo besé de forma salvaje y de un giro quedé yo encima de él. Mis sábanas no podían estar mas enredadas en nuestro cuerpo, si tuviésemos la fuerza de un humano apenas nos permitiría movernos. Agarré sus manos y las apoyé sobre la cama por encima de su cabeza. Con el movimiento mis sábanas cedieron. Mañana debería reemplazarlas. Aproveché los jirones y até sus muñeca al cabecero de mi cama.

Sabía que si quería podría desprenderse del agarre, pero también sabía que no lo haría. En su rostro solo había una cosa, excitación. Y verlo así por mi causa me hacía entrar en calor. Metí mi manos por debajo de su camiseta, y según la subía y descubría su torso iba haciendo caminos con mi lengua.

Su reacción me excitó aún más. Cerró sus mano en puño y sus ojos se le voltearon quedándose en blanco a causa del placer. Su boca contenía una mueca de deseo, apretaba su perfecta dentadura con fuerza.

- Creo que esta vez ganas tú. Mi cara posiblemente fuese más divertida. Pero la tuya gana en excitación. Me pones a mil por hora en cero coma.- Lo besé con toda la fuerza que me fue posible en estos momentos. Y gemimos al unísono.

_Toc, toc._ Me cago en todo. No nos pensaban dejar en paz.

- Ya te lo advertí chucho. Me da igual lo difícil que te lo ponga mi sobrina, que por cierto Ness, estoy orgulloso de ti. Tendré mucho de que bromear. Lo dicho, o te enfría un poco o te saco de aquí a patadas. Eres tú o yo, amigo. Cómo pase algo entre ustedes Rosse me dejará sin sexo un tiempo indefinido, y eso sí que no lo permitiré. Búsquense la vida, u otro sitio. A DORMIR.

Jake hizo una mueca de frustración. Supongo que le jodía ser él el que se quedara sin sexo, y si soy sincera, a mi también.

- Vamos a dormir. Ya escuchaste a tu tío. Tal vez la próxima noche debamos dormir en mi casa. Por lo menos Billy no nos molestará.- Me dió un beso en la frente justo después de romper con facilidad el agarre que le había hecho con las sábana rotas.

- Eso suena estupendo. Buenas noches lobito.- Le di un beso corto en los labios. Pero los suyos buscaron con rapidez mi lengua y la succionó un par de veces. Me cubrió con sus labios mi boca al completo y luego un leve beso.

- Buena noches hermosa.

Nos quedamos dormidos abrazados. Al día siguiente desayunamos juntos en casa. Estuvimos hablando seriamente de la Universidad, coger un piso para los dos. Charlamos con mis padres la idea, y la parte de irme a estudiar les hacía una gran ilusión a los dos, incluso que Jake estudiase. Que fuésemos a vivir juntos a mi padre ya no le hacía tanta. Y nos recordó algo.

- ¿ Y Seth?- Nos preguntó mi padre. Ninguno de los dos entendía que pintaba en todo esto.

- Seth, qué.- Dije yo para que continuase.

- Te recuerdo que Seth también termina su último curso de instituto en la reserva este año, por qué no va con ustedes.- Miré a Jake y no pareció disgustarle la idea. Después de la bronca que le cayó por la noche de la discoteca y un par de costillas rotas por acercarse más de la cuenta a mí, las cosas entre ellos volvieron a la normalidad. Y siendo sincera, a mi también me agradaba la idea de que fuésemos los tres a vivir a un piso.

- Es una estupenda idea papá.- Esto sorprendió a mi padre.- Es genial.- Dijimos Jake y yo a la vez. Nos provocó risa y mi madre sonrió ante nuestras niñerías. Mi padre también pareció contento al fin.

- Se lo diré a Seth hoy mismo, seguro que le agrada la idea tanto cómo a nosotros.- Mi Jacob estaba tan contento que me inundaba su felicidad sólo de verlo.

Jake se fue a la reserva, y esa mima tarde hablaría con Seth sobre la Universidad. Aún quedaba un mes para presentarnos a la selectividad. Yo lo tenía más que superado, Jake no iba tan mal gracias a que nuestras clases continuaban. Cada vez se nos hacía más difícil controlarnos y atender a lo que debíamos hacer, pero aún así le iba bien. Daba gracias también a que era bastante inteligente, sino probablemente mis clases no le serviría de mucho, o por lo menos no para aprobar.

La tarde transcurrió lenta en cuanto mis padres se marcharon. Había estado tocando el piano con mi padre. Mi madre me enseñó a cocinar, nunca había prestado mucha atención a la elaboración de los platos que comía, pero según ella debía aprender para cuando me fuese a vivir fuera.

Al anochecer Leah llegó a casa. Ya no era extraño verla por allí, venía a visitarnos a menudo, pero al ver su cara sabía que alguna preocupación tenía. La hice pasar a mi habitación para tener un poco más de intimidad, sabía que podían oírnos igual, pero así no lo parecía.

- Qué ocurre Leah.- Le pregunté viendo que no hablaba.

- Ness... Desde que regresé de la visita que le hice a Nahuel no paro de darle vueltas a algo.- Se veía triste y nerviosa.

- Cuéntamelo, sabes que podemos hablar de lo que sea.- Le dije.

- ¿Sabes?, te envidio. La relación que tiene con Jake, no sabes lo que daría por poder hacer lo que tú haces.- No entendía a qué se refería. Realmente yo aún no tenía ningún tipo de relación con Jake, no habíamos definido en ningún momento lo que éramos. Sin embargo Leah y Nahuel sí lo habían hecho. No se que podría envidiarme de una relación como la que ello tenían. Al ver que no entendía nada siguió.- Yo no he besado a Nahuel nunca Nessie. Verás, hemos recorrido cada parte del cuerpo del otro con los labios, bueno yo a él. Él a mi con las manos. Hemos mantenido sexo, espectacular debo decir, y todo lo que puedas llegar a imaginar que nos produce placer.

- Entonces dónde está el problema Leah. Ya tienes mucho más que Jake y yo.- Ya que jamás nos dejan de interrumpir.

- No te has dado cuenta de que hacemos todo, menos que él me bese a mi.- Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. Yo la abracé casi de forma inconsciente.- Tiene miedo de dejarse llevar y herirme. Él, a diferencia de ti, sí tiene ponzoña. Algo que a los lobos nos mata. Eso es lo que te envidio. Las miles de formas en las que Jacob puede besarte, recorrer cada ricón de tu cuerpo con sus labios, morderte si es algo a gusto de los dos. Yo no puedo.

Ahora entendía a qué se refería. Yo no podría vivir sin los besos de mi lobo.

No sabía que decirle. Le aconsejé que lo hablase con mi abuelo, él puede que supiera que decirle. Aunque lo más probable era que jamás podrían arriesgarse a besarse. O quizá sí. Más le tuvo que costar a mi padre no matar a mi madre cuanto ésta era humana. Le pediría a mi papá que hablase con Nahuel, de forma casual. Sin que le hablase de esta conversación.

Leah se marchó a casa un poco más esperanzada. Pero algo en mí se quedó dando vueltas.

Si Leah se quedase embarazada, y naciese un niño, ¿tendría ponzoña como Nahuel? En ese caso, ¿podría morir Leah a causa de sus mordisco?. Mi madre se salvó porque las mujeres semivampiras no somos ponzoñoas, pero la madre de Nahuel no corrió la misma suerte con él. O quizás, saldría medio lobo.

¿Esto era algo que también se aplicaba a mí? Qué saldría si Jake y yo tuviésemos un hijo. Para empezar ¿podría tenerlo?

Jamás me había parado a pensar en todo esto, pero ahora no dejaba de hacerlo. Procrear debía hacerlo, ya que la imprimación también se trata de tu mejor media naranja para seguir el linaje. Pero, no sabríamos que les depararían a nuestro hijos. Y tal vez, esta ignorancia nos hiciera partícipe de otro enfrentamiento con los Vulturis.

Estuve dándole vueltas a todo hasta que me quedé dormida. Por supuesto tuve pesadillas al respecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento que sea un capítulo más corto que los últimos, pero debía conducir la historia hacia algún lado y esto fue lo que me salió. Espero que les guste y los siguientes capi espero que me salgan mas emocionantes.<strong>

**Un beso grande a todas, y espero opiniones. Un Abrazo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capi 11: Las peores semanas de mi vida.**

_POV Renesmee_

Llevo un par de semanas dándole vueltas en mi cabeza a todo lo que me contó Leah, y por lo tanto a mi posible futuro con Jake.

No he querido contárselo a nadie de mi familia, sino lo hablaba con Jacob no lo hablaría con nadie. Este asunto sólo nos concierne a nosotros dos.

No estaba segura si podía darle una familia, y en el caso de poder dársela qué clase de familia sería. Estaba segura que resistiría lo que fuese, igual que hizo mi madre conmigo, no temía por mi vida ni mucho menos, temía por la vida de aquello a quienes amaba y amaré. Mi Jacob y nuestros hijos.

Tengo 19 años físicos, pero mis años mentales siempre van por delante. Nunca me había planteado el tener una familia porque siempre pensé que surgiría con naturalidad, como pasa entre los humanos. Sabía de sobra que si el padre era humano, mi bebé sería prácticamente humano también. Pero cuando en mi mente apareció Jake como ese futuro marido, como ese futuro padre de mis hijos había pasado por alto pensar que tanto él como yo no somos completamente humanos. Por lo tanto, esa duda estaba ahí.

Jacob llevaba viéndome rara durante estas semanas, no era capaz de confesarle mis dudas pero estaba más fría de lo normal con él. No podía concentrarme. ¿Y si no podía darle la familia que él merecía tener? Tal vez debía hacerme a un lado. Tal vez podía intentar dejarle ser feliz al lado de alguna mujer que pueda darle lo que yo no se ni si quiera si podré dárselo.

Lo que estaba claro era que tendría que afrontar la situación. En solo una semana llegaría la selectividad y pasaríamos todo el verano mirando pisos y universidades. Había pedido a mis padres que se mantuvieran al margen. Quería vivir esa experiencia como todos los adolescentes, y si lo dejase en manos de mis padres estaba segura que podría entrar en la mejor Universidad y tendría el mejor piso de la ciudad como mío propio. No quería eso.

Tampoco quería dejar a Jake. Etaba hecha un lío.

Nuestra relación no había avanzado. Seguíamos siendo amigos y de no ser por mi lío mental habríamos tenido encuentro sexuales durante estas semanas. Pero más que excitada estas dos semanas he estado distante y cordial. Jacob esperaba paciente a que decidiese hablar con él, aunque sabía que no aguantaría mucho más sin presionarme un poco.

Hablaría con él. Era lo mejor. No quería mentirle, así que la opción correcta será soltarle las cosas tal y como son. Tal y como en mi mente estaban. Así ya estaría, por lo menos, tranquila. Y el tema de afrontar la Universidad y darle un rumbo a lo que teníamos sería mas sencillo.

_POV Jacob_

Llevo un par de semanas preocupado. Intento ser paciente y no presionar a Nessie para que me cuente que es lo que le pasa.

El corazón se me partió en todos los pedazos posibles cuando llegué a la conclusión de que no quería estar conmigo. De que lo que había pasado entre nosotros lo consideraba un error.

_Flash back_

_Aunque sabía que su familia me escucharía me colé por la ventana de su habitación. Me parecía más excitante. Sabía que no vendrían a buscarme, le advertí a Edward que mis intenciones solo eran darle las buenas noches y me marcharía, así que no nos interrumpirían. De paso le pedí que si no estaban muy ocupados le dijera a Bella que usara su escudo, solo por tener intimidad._

_- Vengo a darte las buenas noches, pequeña.- Me acerqué para darle un beso en los labios. Me lo correspondió pero enseguida se alejó, algo raro en ella, bueno algo raro en nosotros. Acercó su frente a la mía, suspiró y me abrazó. La correspondí gustosa, puede que hoy no quisiera besarme, ¿por qué?_

_- Hola Jake.- Me respondió.- ¿No quieres quedarte a dormir? Me gustaría despertar a tu lado.- No me sorprendería de no ser por lo triste que parecía._

_- Ness. Hey... Nessie, cariño. ¿Qué te sucede?.- Me estaba asustando. No me gustaba verla triste y mucho menos llorando sin poder hacer nada al respecto. La abracé con más fuerza viendo que lo único que estaba a mi alcance era consolarla.- Por favor, cielo, no llores más, qué es lo que te pasa. Cuéntamelo, te lo pido. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea._

_Seguía sin darme explicaciones. Con mis brazos todavía alrededor de su cintura la acerqué aún más a mi cuerpo. Aproximé mi rostro al suyo y rocé mis labios con los suyos. Noté que no me daba acceso a su interior como estábamos acostumbrados._

_- No quieres estar más conmigo...- Alejé mi cabeza de ella con el rostro contrariado por el dolor que esto me causaba. En el suyo vi el mismo dolor, incluso podría decir que más. Aunque tal vez solo era el reflejo del mío._

_Me quedé como una estatua de piedra. No podía articular palabra ni movimiento alguno en mi cuerpo. Mis brazos parecían de hierro forjados a su alrededor. Se deshizo de ellos con algo de dificultad. Mi vida sin ella no tenía sentido y el dolor que sentía porque ella no me quisiera me estaba matando. _

_Miré a sus ojos llenos de tantas lágrimas como los míos. Quería pedirle alguna explicación pero mi voz no salía. No era posible que no me quisiera, estábamos hechos el uno para el otro._

_- Yo...- intentó articular palabra.- no es...solo necesito algo de tiempo.- Logró soltar al fin.- Necesito pensar en algunas cosas. Sobre mí, sobre nosotros.- Entonces, era verdad. Sobre nosotros había dicho. No me quería._

_Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, y sin pensarlo salté de su habitación al bosque por la ventana. En ese saltó me convertí en lobo y me dispuse a echar a correr. Me pareció escuchar un PERO TE QUIERO, aunque mi cuerpo no se paró ante las palabras. Estaba seguro que era producto de mi imaginación._

_Fin Flash Back_

Había pasado los días más extraños de mi vida. Seguía haciéndole visitas, ya que me era imposible estar alejada de ella durante mucho tiempo. Su comportamiento era distante y cordial. Me recibía como si de cualquier invitado se tratase y eso me mataba.

Notaba en sus ojos lo triste que estaba y que algo rondaba en su cabeza que no la permitía estar feliz. Eso me mataba más aún. Ella debía ser feliz, y yo tendría que facilitárselo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

A pesar del tiempo que me pidió, parecía que ella tampoco soportaba estar lejos de mí. Y me pidió que siguiera yendo a sus clases, que quería prepararme bien para la prueba de acceso a la Universidad. Fui sin rechistar. Cualquier escusa es buena para estar a su lado, y si de paso conseguía pillar de que iba tanta frialdad, mejor.

Aquí estábamos de nuevo, después de mis dos pésimas semanas, hoy de nuevo asistiría a sus clases particulares. Le prometí darle espacio pero ya no podía aguantar más esta situación. Necesitaba aunque sea tener la posibilidad de consolarla.

Le pediría, le suplicaría, que confiase en mi para contarme que la estaba martirizando. Pronto llegarían los exámenes y con ello nuestros planes juntos. Esto debía estar aclarado antes de todo eso.

Llamé al a puerta de la casa de sus abuelos. Donde estudiábamos casi a diario. Nadie respondía. Toqué más fuerte, a pesar de que sabía que podrían escuchar hasta el vuelo de una mosca. Nada.

El miedo a que hubiesen desaparecido se apoderó de mí. Derribé prácticamente la puerta a causa de la fuerza que empleé para abrirla. Sus olores eran de hace unas horas, y el de Nessie parecía seguir dentro de la casa, así que me tranquilicé y solté todo el aire que guardaba en mis pulmones.

Subí directo al despacho, pensando que estaría allí esperándome. Supe que estaba sola en casa, el resto de la familia se habría ido a cazar, algo que me pareció extraño. Jamás nos dejaban completamente a solas.

Toqué en la puerta. No obtuve respuesta. Cerré los ojos, escuchaba su corazón al otro lado de la puerta, latía de forma más rápida a lo normal. Su aroma era exquisito.

Abrí la puerta sin esperar más tiempo y antes de darme tiempo a mirar alrededor algo me aplacó contra la puerta cerrándola de golpe a mi espalda.

Ese algo, era mi Nessie. Me besó con pasión. Con más pasión que nunca. Sus manos recorrían con ansias mi cuerpo. El placer era casi insoportable. Casi.

La correspondí a pesar de que por mi cabeza rondaban demasiadas cosas, demasiadas preguntas. Lo que no sé es cómo alguna vez pude dudar de sus sentimientos hacía mí. Con cada beso me gritaba te quiero. Podía sentirlo.

La llevé en volandas hasta la gran mesa que hacía de escritorio. La acomodé allí. Ella pasó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y yo posé una de mis manos sobre la mesa, obligándola a reclinarse hacia atrás. Con mi otra mano acariciaba todo a su paso, su larga melena, sus mejillas, su oreja. Recorrían su cuello, su hombro, su cintura. La arrastré todo lo posible hasta mi cuerpo.

Estaba seguro que podía notar mi erección. El pantalón me estorbaba. Ella como si me leyese la mente me lo quitó. Parecía con ganas de arrancarlo, yo deseaba que lo hiciese, pero algo me decía que lo necesitaría más tarde si quería permanecer en esa casa.

La tumbé por completo sobre el escritorio y yo me posicioné de rodillas entre sus piernas perfectas.

Le quité con delicadeza su vestido, acariciando allí donde pasaba. Sus muslos. Dediqué todo el tiempo del mundo en lo que hacía, quería retener esas imágenes en mi mente para siempre. Subí hasta sus caderas, dejando a la luz sus braguitas de encaje de color rojo. Adoraba como le quedaba ese color. Cuando llegué a su vientre en un acto reflejo acerqué mi boca a su cuerpo y comencé a lamer todo lo que alcanzaba. Seguí quitando su ropa y seguí lamiendo todo lo que quedaba al descubierto.

Cuando el vestido traspasó su cabeza y calló al suelo la besé en los labios de forma salvaje y me separé para ver la belleza que tenía debajo de mí.

- Eres el ser más hermoso que mis ojos han llegado y llegarán a ver jamás. No existe nadie que se pueda comparar a ti.- La miré a los ojos.- Eres única. Pero sobre todo, eres la única para mi. Te amo Nessie.- Quise acercarme para besar sus labios pero ella con un gesto de cabeza lo impidió.

Me quedé parado sin saber que decir y hacer.

- Yo también te amo Jake. Jamás deberías dudar de eso.

Después de eso se abalanzó sobre mi, y de un rápido movimiento quedé de espaldas a la mesa y ella sobre mi.

Sus besos eran desesperados. Tanto como los míos. Intercalaba labios, con lengua, y lengua con dientes, haciendo estremecerme con cada uno de ellos.

La forma que tenía de bailar sobre mí era excepcional y mis manos, que se posaban en sus nalgas, se movían al compás de su cuerpo. Igual que la vez en el mar, nos masturbamos el uno al otro hasta llegar juntos al climax. Se la veía radiante.

Yo me había quitado los calzoncillos pero las bragas de Nessie acabaron empapadas. Buena señal. Así que fue a cambiarse. Cuando volvió se le veía nerviosa.

- Vas a contarme el por qué de estas dos semanas así, ¿no?

Sin más acercó sus manos a mi rostro y me mostró todo lo que la entristecía. Desde la conversación que tuvo con Leah hasta cuando me aplacó en la puerta. También me deleitó con esos recuerdos de después a modo de disculpa por no habérmelo contado antes.

- Deberías haber confiado en mi.- Agachó la cabeza con los ojos llorosos.

- Lo se, pero temía tanto lo que no podía darte en un futuro que no pensé en todo lo que podía ofrecerte en el presente. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, que tengas todo lo que mereces.- Me dijo apenada.

- Ness, quiero que entiendas algo.- La obligué a mirarme a los ojos.- No se lo que mereceré o no, tengo claro que un ángel ,como lo eres tú, no es algo que me haya ganado por mi buena conducta. Pero por alguna extraña razón me quieres lo suficiente cómo para estar conmigo.- Sus ojos se iluminaron y sonreí en respuesta.- Y sea cual sea nuestro futuro, si estás a mi lado no necesitaré nada más. Jamás te dejaré. Y si tenemos que estar la eternidad entera tú y yo solos, créeme cuando te digo que no es ningún castigo para mí, es la mayor bendición que jamás tendré. Tú eres mi vida Nessie, tú y sólo tú. Aguantaremos y lucharemos con lo que venga a nosotros, pero juntos. Por favor. Porque así será como me harás inmensamente feliz, estando a tu lado.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo.- Repetía una y otra vez mientras me daba besos por toda la cara.

Sonreíamos por cómo se había solucionado todo y por lo absurdos que habíamos sido. Ahora, después de que todo había pasado no entendíamos cómo habíamos dudado de que el otro nos entendiese y nos amase.

Dimos la clase a duras penas porque nos era imposible alejar nuestras bocas. Estábamos felices. No había quien quitase la sonrisa del rostro de mi Nessie, incluso cuando llegó su familia y con ello las bromas de Emmet, ni ella, ni por supuesto yo, podíamos dejar de sonreír.

Así pasó la semana hasta el día de los exámenes. Genial. Sabía que podía hacerlo pero estaba demasiado nervioso. Mi futuro al lado de Nessie dependía mucho de mi nota. Necesitaba lograr superar la prueba para poder marcharme con ella. Ah bueno, y Seth.

Ahí estábamos, los tres. En la puerta del instituto. Mis manos sudaban demasiado y Ness que tenía una de ellas agarrada no paraba de decirme que me calmase. Pero las palabras no eran suficientes, sólo había una cosa en este momento que pudiese calmarme. Pero era algo que no le iba a pedir a ella aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado. Ya casi nadie me da su opinión. Agradezco a quienes lo hacen y animo al resto a hacerlo también. Me es de bastante motivación. Gracias a todas :)<strong>

**Un abrazo enorme.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capi 12: Prueba de acceso a la Universidad**

_POV Jacob_

- Jake, deberías calmarte. Sabes hacer todo casi a la perfección así que no hay motivos para que estés tan nervioso, por favor.- Me dijo mi hermosa...amiga. Deberíamos darle un nombre a esto, pero creo que ninguno estaba listo para afrontar algo tan serio.

- Lo se, tienes razón. Pero no puedo evitarlo.- Le dije mientras pasaba la palma de mi mano por mi pantalón. Tenía la sensación de estar chorreando a mares, pero sabía que no era así. No de forma tan exagerada.

Seth se había alejado para preguntar a que hora entraríamos hoy. Los exámenes estaban repartidos en tres días. Hoy nos tocaba examinarnos de física e historia. Dos asignaturas que mi pequeña me había enseñado estupendamente. No se como alguien tan perfecta como ella podía estar con un bruto como yo.

No se lo preguntaría, no fuese a caer en la cuenta de la realidad y se marchase con alguien que estuviese a su altura. Aunque estoy seguro que nadie, jamás, sería tan capaz como yo de hacerla feliz.

- Tíos, que aún nos queda una hora para entrar.- Pero por qué nos hacen esto. Yo quería entrar ya, hacerlo y poder marcharme para acabar con esta tortura.- Yo voy a aprovechar para comer algo, me muero de hambre y paso de que mi estómago gruña en mitad del examen. ¿Ustedes que van a hacer?.- Nos preguntó

- Necesito refrescarme. Voy al baño y en un rato estoy con ustedes.- Esto era absurdo, solo era un examen por favor. Qué narices me pasaba. Ah si, no quería defraudar a Nessie y viese que mi inteligencia estaba a la par que el resto de personas. Quería destacar para ella.

- Ok. Y tú cielo, que vas a hacer. ¿Vienes a hacerme compañía?.- Le preguntó a mi Nessie. Le hablaba de una forma que aún me reventaba. Tendría que volver a dejarle los límites claros, parece que no los hubiese entendido. Le fulminé con la mirada y el desvió la suya al verla.

-No, creo que voy a esperar a Jake. Que por la cara que se le ha puesto pareciese que va a estallar. Luego nos vemos Seth.- Bueno por lo menos prefería cuidarme a mí que hacer compañía al tonto de Seth.

Tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos al servicio de caballeros.

- No tardaré. Sólo necesito echarme agua.- Le di un beso en la mejilla y entré a los lavabos después de que ella me dijera un bajo vale.

Los baños de ese pasillo estaban vacíos. Los que no estaban en su examen estaban en la cafetería o en la calle tirados en el césped repasando lo que podían.

Abrí el grifo aún con los ojos cerras y me mojé las manos. Las pasé por mi nuca y mi rostro. Esto es absurdo, volví a repetirme a mi mismo.

Noté como unas manos, sus manos, se mojaron con las mías bajo el chorro de agua. No abrí los ojos, ella me reproducía sus sensaciones a través de su poder. Así que veía y sentía lo mismo que ella además de lo mío. Por partida doble, el placer de sentirla cerca era casi insoportable cuando eran mis sentidos los únicos intermediarios, pero sumando los de ella era cómo estar en el mismísimo cielo, bajar a la tierra y volver a subir.

Su pecho se aplastaba contra mi espalda, parecía como si no estuviera satisfecha por lo cerca que estábamos y se apretaba aún más contra mi. Para mi tampoco era suficiente esa cercanía, quería mas.

Me besaba la espalda, que a pesar de tener la camiseta entre sus labios y mi piel, ésta se erizaba por el placer que me hacía sentir.

Sin dejar de besarme recorrió mis brazos con sus manos mojadas. Yo seguía con los ojos cerrados intentando que nada se escapase a mis sentidos. Quería sentir más.

Llegó hasta mi nuca y rodeó mi cuello. Acarició mi rostro con la punta de sus dedos, como intentando memorizar cada parte de él.

No aguantaba más. Me giré de forma rápida y agarrando su cintura con fuerza la acerqué al máximo contra mí. Hundiendo mi erección y mis músculo en su piel. Ella jadeó por la sorpresa y el placer que le daba sentirme.

Nuestra nariz se rozaban y empezó a recorrer lo que alcanzaba de mi rostro con ella. Yo me incliné un poco para darle mejor acceso. Sus manos estaban enterradas en mi pelo. Y las mías bajaban de forma peligrosa de su cintura a sus caderas, y de sus caderas a sus glúteos.

La alcé en el aire para que enroscara sus piernas a mi cintura, y así lo hizo. Seguía sintiendo, a través de su don, todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Esto sólo incrementaba mis ansias de ella.

La besé de forma salvaje y un gruñido salió de los mas profundo de mi pecho, ella contestó con uno mucho más femenino y sensual. La fuerza que ejercía sobre mi boca me hacía tambalear y me tuve que apoyar contra los lavabos.

Parecía una lucha por ver que labios y lengua dominaban al otro. De momento había un empate. Cuando yo ejercía más fuerza y pasión y le ganaba terreno, ella me contestaba aún con más de las dos a pesar de que pensaba que era imposible.

La llevé hasta uno de los retretes con puerta y cerré tras de mi. No era el lugar mas bonito y romántico, pero la pasión nos llamaba y no podíamos echarla.

- Madre mía Jake...- dijo envolviendo mi nombre en un gemido. Esto me hizo morder su labio inferior con fuerza, a lo que ella respondió con otro gemido más fuerte.- Pff, Dios... me pones muchísimo.- Dijo como pudo.

La tenía entre mis brazos. La apoyé contra la pared con un golpe que no pretendía que fuese tan bruto, solo para tener las manos libres. Ella cerró los ojos con algo de fuerza cuando chocó.

- Lo siento, lo siento.- Dije sin dejar de besarla. Ella me sonrió y supe que no la había lastimado.

Puse mi mano en uno de sus pecho empezando a masajearlo con delicadeza. Besaba lo que alcanzaba de su seno, que sobresalía por su camiseta. La mano libre subía por toda la extensión de su pierna hasta por debajo de su falda, llegando a lo más íntimo.

Quería quitarle su ropa allí mismo pero no estaba seguro si ella quería llegar tan lejos. Besé sus labios, y recorrí su mandíbula hasta el lóbulo de su oreja con besos suaves.

- Nessie, yo...- vacilé. Cómo iba a decirle que quería poseerla de alguna manera en el baño de un instituto.- Te deseo demasiado.- Espero que con eso entienda lo que quiero decirle.

- Jake, deja de dar vueltas y haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero dame más placer aún. Por favor.- Escucharle decir eso, de manera suplicante porque ansiaba esto tanto cómo yo me hacía enloquecer.

- Tú lo has dicho.- Dije. Y aparté sus bragas a un lado introduciéndole mi dedo corazón hasta el fondo.

Ella mordió con tanta fuerza mi labio inferior por la excitación que le produje que sentí un pequeño hormigueo y algo caliente impregnando mi boca. Seguí besándola, no podía parar. Bombeaba mi dedo en su interior, introduje un segundo dedo y con el pulgar hacía pequeños círculos en su clítoris. Ella me lamió el labio y noté como nuestras bocas sabían a sangre. Eso era.

Cuando lamió mi sangre su deseo se incrementó, y siguió succionando el lugar mientras ayudaba con su movimiento, arriba y abajo, a introducir mis dedos hasta el fondo. Notaba como mi sangre fluía en su boca. Verla en su forma mas salvaje sólo me hacía querer más y mas de ella.

Una vez más se demostraba nuestra conexión. Parecía como si me leyese la mente. Retiró mi pantalón sin esfuerzo junto con mis boxers negros. Saqué mis dedos de su interior y me apoyé contra la pared, pues mis piernas parecía que fuesen a ceder en cualquier momento. Mi erección salió de repente y golpeó su bajo vientre. El placer de ese roce hizo voltear mis ojos y gruñir de placer, ella pareció hacer lo mismo aunque mi gemido ahogó el suyo.

Besé su boca con ferocidad. Aparté mi mano de la pared y me apreté más contra ella haciendo fricción contra la pared para que no le costase esfuerzo alguno mantener sobre mi. A ella parecía gustarle el contraste de la fría pared con mi caliente cuerpo.

Mi mano seguía jugando con sus pechos y pezones, ahora mi boca se unió al juego. Ella acariciaba todo lo que veía a su paso y de vez en cuando, cuando el placer se le hacía insoportable, aferraba mi pelo con fuerza y jalaba de él. Cogí mi miembro con la mano libre y lo acerqué a su entrada acariciándola levemente.

Su reacción me hizo sonreír contra el pezón que tenía en la boca, y eso la estremeció aún más. Vi que le gustaba lo que hacía, y a mi me gustaba aún más.

Seguí rozando mi miembro contra toda la extensidad de su vagina sin llegar a penetrarla. A ese paso aún no iba a llegar, no aquí, en este momento.

Mientras acariciaba sus labios inferiores y su clítoris yo me masturbaba también. Así los dos llegamos al orgasmo. La besé lentamente en los labios hasta que nuestras respiraciones se calmaron.

- Eres la mejor, te lo juro.- La besé de nuevo mientras la vestía con suavidad. Coloqué bien su ropa interior y su falda, ella se puso bien su camiseta y me subió mis pantalones con todo a su paso.

- Tú si que lo eres.- Me besó por última vez.- Vamos.- miró el reloj de mi muñeca.- Faltan 15 minutos para el examen, espero haberte relajado.- Su sonrisa se hizo enorme. Y la mía también

- No lo sabes tú bien.- Le respondí. La cogí de la mano y nos dirigimos a la cafetería a buscar a Seth.

- Hey tío, si que han tardado. Pensé que les había pasado algo.- Se percató de nuestras manos unidas. Entrelazadas con los dedos.- Ya... algo sí pasó.- Susurró. Y nessie rió por lo bajo.- Vamos, anda.

...

Los exámenes habían terminado y los tres habíamos sacado las notas más altas entre todos los que éramos. Me sorprendió ver que Seth se lo había tomado muy enserio. A pesar de no haber recibido ayuda de nadie se lo preparó tan bien como nosotros.

Nos quedaban todos los planes del verano. Y aún queríamos celebrar nuestras buenas notas. Tendríamos que planear algo, y por su puesto tendría que encontrar el modo de agradecer a Nessie todas sus clases.

* * *

><p><strong>No sé muy bien a donde me llevará esta historia, pero ess... siempre fuiste tú, asi que solo quiero disfruten. Es la vida sobre ellos.<strong>

**Reviews! por favor. Un besazo a todas**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap13: Algo especial**

_POV Jacob_

- Ya falta poco.- Guiaba a Nessie por el "camino" que llevaba a uno de mis lugares preferidos de Forks.

Veníamos desde Port Angeles en coche, y aparqué el vehículo al final del camino más cercano al lugar. Tapé sus ojos con el pañuelo que llevaba en su cuello, de color azul marino. Hacía un maravilloso contraste con el color de su blanca piel. En cuanto se lo anudé acaricié su pelo, su cuello y su mejilla de manera totalmente inconsciente.

Su piel se erizó por mi contacto y sus perfectos labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. Sonreí en respuesta a pesar de que ella no me vería y le di un beso en su boca.

- Te quiero, hermosa.- Le dije en un susurro. Sus labios enmarcaron una sonrisa perfecta y amplia.

Íbamos caminando a paso humano. Tenía mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, ella tenía sus manos sobre las mías que estaba en su vientre. Apretaba su espalda contra mi pecho y mientras guiaba su paso hacia nuestro destino.

- Hemos llegado.- Le susurré en el oído mientras le daba un beso en el final de su mandíbula. Quité el nudo del pañuelo y lo sostuve en mi mano. Me puse a su altura para ver su reacción.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par y recorría todo con su mirada. Giraba sobre si misma para observar cada detalle. Su rostro mantenía una sonrisa de admiración, y sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo que tiene un niño en la mañana de reyes.

- ¿Te gusta? Es un lugar que casi nadie conoce. Nunca he visto a nadie venir aquí. Solo algunos caminantes de paso lo ven.- Nuestras manos estaban unidas. No dejaba de acariciar el dorso de su mano, tan suave...

- Es el lugar mas hermoso que jamás he visto. Gracias.- Seguía admirando cada rincón.

Este lugar lo descubrí estando en mi forma de lobo. Fue cuando huí de mi vida porque Bella se casaba. No quería pensar y eché a correr sin rumbo fijo, pero por alguna razón que desconocía siempre terminaba en este lugar, por muy lejos que me fuese volvía aquí. Ahora entiendo por qué, este lugar iba a ser especial para nosotros dos, para mi Nessie y para mí.

Se trataba de un claro lleno de flores silvestres, los colores que abundaban era amarillo y el rojo. El tacto de la hierva era suave y el lugar proporcionaba un calor especial, como si de un hogar se tratase. Lindando al bosque pasaba un estrecho río con poco caudal pero que le daba un toque cautivador y relajante al lugar. Parecía un lugar realmente mágico, y con Nessie en él... bueno cualquier lugar en el que estuviese ella sería el mejor del mundo entero.

- Vamos a quedarnos aquí hoy. ¿Ves aquella cabaña de allí?.- Al lado del afluente había una cabaña de madera, pequeña. Estuvo abandonada durante lo que supongo que fue mucho tiempo. Digo estuvo porque ahora sería para nosotros, para cuando quisiéramos escapar de todo y estar juntos.

Era evidente que su familia no hubiese permitido que la llevase allí si ellos no la hubieran reformado con sus propias manos. Quedaba perfecta en el lugar. Formaban parte el uno del otro.

- ¡¿Enserio?- De un salto grácil acabó entre mis brazos y yo la recibí gustoso. Me besó de forma apasionada. Un beso más corto, otro, otro.- Vamos dentro, quiero ver la casita.

Agarró de mi mano y tiró de mi en dirección a la cabaña. A pesar de su tamaño, tengo que decir que los Cullen sabían trabajar, estaba bien equipada.

Al entrar encontrabas el salón con un sillón de color arena, en el que si quisiera dormirme tendría que hacerlo hecho un ovillo para que no se me saliesen los pies, pero parecía muy cómodo. En diagonal al sofá había un televisor en un mueble simple que poseía dos puertas con infinidad de dvd's, al lado de esto había una gran chimenea que era capaz de caldear la casa entera.

El mismo salón se mezclaba con la cocina a través de una barra americana que se complementaban a la perfección. Era una cocina acogedora con una pequeña mesa en la que a lo sumo cogerían 4 personas.

En la estancia había un pequeño pasillo, iluminado por una ventana que tenía al fondo. Las paredes cambiaban de un tono a otro, beige, avellana, arena... todos colores cálidos, todos los que nos indicaban hogar. A la derecha se encontraba la habitación más grande, con una cama de matrimonio de ensueño, un armario empotrado, una mesita y un gran espejo, la habitación desprendía luz propia. Esta habitación tenía un pequeño baño en su interior. A la izquierda del pasillo se hallaba un baño con todo lo necesario. Y la otra habitación, pequeña y sencilla, pero igualmente hermosa. Aún seguíamos ahí cuando Nessie me dio su opinión.

- Es preciosa, Jake. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí conmigo, para siempre?- Me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Nos quedaremos tanto como tú quieras. Pero ahora... ven aquí.- Tiré de su mano para traerla hacia mí y cuando pensé que chocaría contra mi cuerpo, de un salto quedó a mi alrededor, abrazándome con sus piernas.

- Aquí estoy.- Sonrió mientras me besaba.

El beso fue breve, pero yo no quería que se apartase de mi boca. No podía vivir sin sus labios, sin besarlos. Ya no podría. Necesitaba su aliento como el aire para estar vivo. Así que atrapé su boca nuevamente cuando ella se iba a separar.

- No te me escaparás.- Le dije entre un beso y otro. Ella se apartó un poco para poder verme el rostro.

- Para eso primero tendrás que atraparme.- Escapó de entre mis brazos y echó a correr hacia el salón, saliendo de la habitación tan rápido que dejó una brisa al salir.

- Preparate para cuando lo haga.- Susurré. Sabía que me escucharía. Salí corriendo detrás de ella, no paraba de reír, se veía como una diosa. Mi diosa.

Después de unas cuantas carreras por toda la casa conseguí atraparla. Tengo que decir que me costó hacerlo. A pesar de lo pequeña que era la casa ella tenía una gracilidad pasmante y cuando la rozaba con mis dedos conseguía escabullirse.

Con la fuerza que lo hice caímos sobre la alfombra que estaba a los pies de la chimenea. La besé con delicadeza.

- Te apetece que encendamos esto.- Le pregunté señalando con la cabeza la chimenea.

Ella asintió en respuesta. Me levanté y me dirigí a encenderla. Prendió enseguida y volvía a recostarme su lado sobre la alfombra.

Hablamos sobre todo lo que se nos ocurrió. Temas importantes, aspiraciones, planes de futuro. Pero también volvimos años atrás recordando muchos momentos de su infancia. Ella de vez en cuando me hacía ver a través de su don todo desde su punto de vista. Nos reíamos sin parar.

Se veía más bella que nunca recostada a la luz del fuego. Había oscurecido y solo nos iluminaba la lumbre. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, y su sonrisa solo corroboraba lo que sus ojos expresaban. Felicidad. Me hacía sentir lleno de dicha saber que yo la hacía feliz.

- Te quiero, pequeña.- Ella tenía apoyada la espalda contra el suelo, y yo estaba de lado, mirando hacia ella, apoyado sobre mi codo. Me acerqué lentamente a ella para buscar la aprobación, que por otra parte ya sabía que tenía.

- Yo también te quiero, lobito.- Y ella terminó de acortar el espacio que quedaba entre nosotros.

Fue un beso suave, tierno, delicado. Delicado, así quería ser hoy con ella. Alargué el beso todo lo que nuestras respiraciones nos permitieron. Pero para tomar aire no pensaba alejarme de ella, así que seguí recorriendo con mis labios su cuello, su oreja, su hombro.

Empecé a bajarle los tirantes del vestido según iba recorriendo con mi boca y lengua todo a su paso. Los brazos, sus manos, cada dedo. Pasé a su vientre haciendo círculos con mi lengua, viendo como ella estremecía de placer y yo ansiaba más de ella. Quité su vestido por completo y la contemplé. Siempre estaría en mi mente su cuerpo perfecto.

Me encontraba encima de ella, apoyado sobre mis brazos para no recaer todo mi peso en ella, aunque sabía que tendría fuerza suficiente mi mente no se hacía aún esa idea. Ella besó mi boca y me quitó mi ropa con una gracia increíble. Apenas me tuve que mover a pesar de que lo hizo de forma lenta. Primero se deshizo de mi camiseta mientras besaba a cada poco mi boca y mi cuello. Unos besos tan suaves. Me llenaban, si parecer cursi, de completo amor. Se desplazó por debajo de mí besando mi pecho para poder quitarme los pantalones.

Yo mantuve mi peso sobre mis manos y ella seguía bajando. Aferró mis pantalones y calzoncillos entre sus manos y los bajó hasta mis tobillos, dejándome de camino un recorrido de besos. Abdomen, ingle, muslos, gemelos. Iba a enloquecer, mis brazos se volvieron gelatina del gusto. Así que por si acaso, de un solo movimiento me quité del todo la ropa y la puse encima de mí.

Nuestras piernas entrelazadas me daban un calor familiar. No podía dejar de acariciar su cuerpo y ella parecía sentir lo mismo.

Nos sentamos los dos, ella encima de mí. Todo lo que nos rodeaba creaba un ambiente propicio. Y nosotros solo nos dejábamos llevar por él, por nuestros latidos de corazón, respiración, y el sonido de nuestras bocas juntándose, de nuestros labios rozando nuestra piel.

Ninguno decía nada, pero sobraban las palabras. Solíamos tener los ojos abiertos, viéndonos reflejados en los del otro, viendo como la pasión se abría paso.

Nessie alargó su mano hasta su mochila que se encontraba en el suelo, y sin casi darme cuenta había sacado un preservativo. Me lo enseñó dudosa, mordiéndose su labio inferior, síntoma de nerviosismo.

A mí no me salían las palabras, así que la besé con ternura dándole así un sí a su pregunta no formulada. Correspondió a mi beso y me colocó el preservativo de forma rápida.

Se notaba que ambos estábamos nerviosos por la emoción, iba a ser la primera vez para ambos. No sabíamos que se sentiría, ya que entre humanos se podía suponer, entre vampiros también, incluso entre humano y vampiro. Pero no había información sobre alguien como nosotros. Seríamos los primeros en tener esta experiencia y me alegraba por ello.

Acerqué mis dedos a su vagina para comprobar si estaba preparada. Así era. Estaba lo suficientemente mojada para poder hacerlo. Besaba todo su rostro con afecto, agarré mi miembro y lo acerqué a su entrada esperando a que me diese acceso. Ella llevó una de sus manos a mi cuello, y la otra a lo mas bajo de mi espalda, preparada para marcarme el ritmo.

Rocé una vez mas toda su extensión llegando hasta el clítoris para excitarla aún más, y acto seguido introduje poco a poco mi pene en su interior. Ella gemía de placer y mis gruñidos también lo eran.

Empecé el ritmo poco a poco, según ella me iba marcando. Cuando nuestros cuerpo se acostumbraron me hizo subir el ritmo de penetración, haciéndonos gemir a los dos de satisfacción.

Lo hacíamos entre besos y caricias, y nunca había imaginado algo mejor que esto. Jamás me cansaría de hacerla mía una y otra vez. Tantas veces como ella quisiera. Suponía que le apetecerían tantas como a mí, porque estaba disfrutando tanto como yo.

Llegamos al clímax prácticamente a la vez, y acaricié su rostro apartando sus mechones alborotados de su rostro. Besé toda su cara llegando a sus labios. Aún estaba en su interior, pero cuando nuestras respiraciones se relajaron y volvieron a su estado normal me separé cayendo a su lado.

- Te quiero Nessie, siempre has sido la mujer de mi vida.- Pensé en cómo había sucedido todo, y en mi inexplicable relación con Bella. Cuando Nessie nació, comprendí todo. Había sido por ella.- Siempre fuiste tú.- Le dije acercándome a su boca para besarla una vez más.

- Siempre fuiste tú... Me gusta como suena eso.- Sonrió mientras yo la besaba.- Aún nos queda mucho que afrontar, pero saber lo que sientes por mí y que estarás a mi lado lo hace todo más fácil.

- Sí, próxima parada: Universidad. Eso es igual a independencia. Una vida juntos, estoy ansioso por ver cómo sucederá.

Tuvimos que añadir leña varias veces hasta que nos fuimos en la cama. Aunque ambos necesitábamos dormir, aguantábamos también bastante sin hacerlo, por lo que pasamos la noche haciendo el amor hasta que nuestros cuerpos cayeron rendidos.

* * *

><p><strong>:D :) Bueno espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Aunque sería un bonito final, la vida de estos dos no termina aquí. Aún me queda historia en mente así que esto continúa.<strong>

**Un gran abrazo a todas! Y gracias por las opiniones, espero más! Besitos**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap 14: Nuestro nuevo piso.**

_POV Renesmee_

Jake había encontrado el modo de agradecerme la ayuda que le di para su preparatoria. Tuvimos dos días magníficos en nuestra cabaña. Me había preparado desayuno, comida y cena. Con un esfuerzo para que tuviera buen sabor, pero lo consiguió, y cada vez cocinar se le daba mejor.

Lo que pasó allí fue la más maravilloso que me ha pasado nunca. El placer que me da no se puede comparar con nada. Y para los salvajes que normalmente somos los dos, esa noche todo fue tierno y suave. la forma en la que nos tocábamos el uno al otro, todas esas caricias que hablaban por sí solas contándonos cuanto nos queríamos. Sus labios recorriendo todo mi ser, cubriéndome con ellos cada rincón de mi cuerpo haciendo que cerrase los ojos de puro placer.

Su forma de hacerme el amor. Verlo tan nervioso como yo solo me producía ternura, y ver como poco a poco los dos nos encontrábamos y nos hacía sentir más seguros.

En cada descanso recorría con sus dedos todo mi rostro, mi cuello, mis brazos, mi torso, piernas... Yo cerraba los párpados y aspiraba su aroma para así solo sentirlo. Después volvíamos a hacer el amor. Una y otra vez... No podía apartar las imágenes de mi mente.

- Este piso es el mejor que os he enseñado. No es el más grande pero está bastante bien y con unas vistas fabulosas. Además está muy bien conectado con toda la ciudad.- El de la agencia volvió a mi y su voz me sobresaltó. A Jake por alguna razón también.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Le pregunté. Mi vista estaba siguiendo a un Seth eufórico, mientras nos decía que este era el piso perfecto.

- Estaba viendo y sintiendo unas imágenes que me llevaron de aquí a la otra noche. Y cuando la voz del hombre sonó alto las imágenes se interrumpieron- Vi como sonreía y subía la mano que teníamos unidas.

Estupendo. Hacía tiempo que mi don no me traicionaba de esta manera. Pero desde que empezaron mis encuentros con Jake hace ya casi dos meses no dejaba de fastidiarme. Faltaba menos de un mes para empezar nuestra vida universitaria. Mis padres estaban contentos por ello. Habíamos conseguido ocultar a todos lo que había pasado entre nosotros, mi padre no estaría muy contento de saberlo y no le haría muy feliz que me fuera a vivir con él si supiese lo que hacíamos. Según él, no era el momento.

Realmente ni si quiera habíamos tenido una relación normal. Pasamos de ser hermanos, amigos. A mantener sexo juntos. En ningún momento habíamos hablado de ser una pareja, aunque a veces nos comportábamos como tal. Ni tampoco habíamos dicho que solo íbamos a estar con el otro, siendo fiel de aquí al final. Aunque supongo que va implícito en lo nuestro, sea lo que sea.

Nos quedamos con ese piso, a Seth pareció encantarle y a nosotros también. Era grande, aunque no el mayor que habíamos visto. No tenía todos los muebles pero sabía que mi abuela Esme estaría encantada y dispuesta a decorarla al más estilo estudiantil.

Poseía tres habitaciones, aunque para mí sobraba una. Eran todas prácticamente del mismo tamaño, y las tres daban al exterior haciéndolas muy luminosas. Al otro lado del pasillo había dos baños. Uno más grande, que estaba equipado al completo, la bañera era lo suficientemente grande para lo que me rondaba por la mente. Aunque más me gustaba el servicio pequeño, que en lugar de bañera tenía una ducha, me parecía que tenía más encanto.

En medio del piso tenía un gran salón, con desnivel. En lo más bajo se encontraba un par de sofás y un hueco en lo que se suponía que iba la televisión. Detrás de los sillones estaba la parte alta del salón, donde había una chimenea y un par de puffs que le daban un toque hippie que adoraba. Sería mi parte preferida del piso, seguro.

Al otro lado del piso estaba la cocina. Parecía era tan grande que no sabía cómo lo habían hecho para que perteneciera a este piso.

Los colores del piso eran bastante neutros, pero no por eso dejaban de gustarme.

A las pocos días empezamos con el traslado. Y como los vampiros no duermen terminaron con él en muy poco tiempo.

Desde nuestra primera visita a la cabaña, nos había costado mucho trabajo volver a poder dar las circunstancias idóneas para poder volver a hacernos uno. En varias ocasiones habíamos estado a punto de ser pillados, por suerte para nuestras cabezas que podían seguir sobre nuestros hombros, no lo habían hecho. Así que decidimos esperar a estar fuera de los alrededores de mi familia y la manada para volver a hacerlo.

Así que aquí estábamos hoy. A unos días de empezar las clases, en lo que ahora iba a ser nuestro nuevo hogar durante una temporada. Despidiendo a mis padres que ya se marchaban, parecía costarles demasiado trabajo hacerlo. Y yo, aunque les iba a echar de menos tenía muchas ganas de poder estar con Jake.

Seth había ido a conocer a la vecina de enfrente, decía que quería ampliar sus horizontes. También era estudiante, que vivía con su amiga de la infancia y el hermano de ésta. Nosotros ya los conoceríamos más tarde.

En cuanto mis padres se marcharon y supuse que estaban a una distancia prudente, me abalancé sobre Jacob.

- Me estaba muriendo de ganas.- Le dije mientras besaba su boca y le quitaba su camisa.

- Lo mismo digo. ¡Por fin!.- Dije él sonriendo mientras se deshacía de la mía.

Habíamos dejado que Seth eligiese habitación, así que nosotros sin dejar de besarnos entramos en una de las otras dos.

Lo empujé para que se tumbase sobre la cama. Y me quité mis pantalones a una velocidad no muy rápida, veía como me devoraba con sus ojos. Paseándolos por todo mi cuerpo mientras se relamía los labios. Diría que la boca se le hacía agua solo de verme. El conjunto de ropa interior que tenía era negro de encaje, muy a lo tía Rossalie.

Hizo un amago para levantarse, pero lo detuve con mi mano obligándolo a tumbarse de nuevo, lo hizo poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, haciendo que se le marcasen los músculos de una forma poco natural. Yo estaba a los pies de la cama, de pie en el suelo. Le di la espalda y me quité de forma lenta el sujetador, rozando mi piel con mis dedos cuando lo hacía. Escuché un gruñido salir del fondo de su pecho.

Me giré y vi en su mirada excitación y deseo. Seguía paseando su mirada por todo mi cuerpo, posando la vista en mis pechos durante más tiempo que en el resto. Me los acaricié y me mordí el labio de forma inconsciente, aunque me quedó muy sensual. Vi como cerró los puños detrás de su cabeza y aferró el cabecero de la cama, como intentando que eso le impidiese salir en mi busca.

Llevé mi mano a mi zona íntima y la acaricié por encima de la ropa interior. El placer del tacto y de verlo morir de deseo me daba demasiado placer. Bajé mis bragas sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, el posaba su mirada de mis ojos a lo que mis manos hacían de forma alternativa. Cuando las tenía por los tobillos, saqué un pie y con una gracia pasmante con la pierna en donde las tenía se las lancé a su cuerpo. Cayéndole cerca de su cara.

Ese último gruñido salvaje me hizo saber que no aguantaba más. Se incorporó y me tiró a la cama con una rapidez que jamás le había visto. Me posicionó debajo de su cuerpo y se quitó el resto de su ropa, todo a la vez. Mis ojos no daban crédito a la erección que veía.

Hicimos el amor de forma apasionada, gimiendo a gusto sin miedo a ser escuchados por vampiros. Después de una hora larga de caricias, besos, y penetración llegamos al clímax. Agradecía que no fuésemos del todo humanos, estaba segura de que ellos no podrían soportar este tipo de placer, simplemente era demasiado. A veces incluso a nosotros, se nos hacía difícil sobrellevarlo. Pero lo hacíamos, y con la práctica íbamos mejorando.

Salté de la cama desnuda, sintiendo los ojos de Jake sobre mí. Cuando me miraba así parecía estar imprimiendo y guardando las imágenes de mi cuerpo en su mente. Eso me gustaba. Yo también lo hacía con su cuerpo y con todos estos momentos.

Salí al pasillo en dirección al baño con Jake pisándome los talones. Cogiéndome de la cintura y haciéndome cosquillas, aunque si seguía así tendría que volver a hacerle el amor, porque el tacto de su miembro contra mi cuerpo mas que gracia, me calentaba.

Para nuestra sorpresa Seth y su nueva amiga estaban allí. Se miraban de una forma especial. Jacob y yo nos quedamos como pasmarotes en medio del pasillo mirándolos. Intentando comprender qué había pasado y qué nos habíamos perdido.

- Se ha imprimado.- Me susurró Jake. Sabía que la hermosa chica no nos había escuchado, pero sí habíamos llamado la atención de Seth.

Abrió los ojos como platos y la chica siguió su mirada para ver que le había dejado tan asombrado. Cuando nos vió ella también abrió los ojos de par en par, pero a diferencia de Seth, ésta bajo la mirada y se puso colorada.

Cuando Jake y yo nos miramos, nuestros ojos también eran de asombro. Nos habíamos olvidado por completo que estábamos desnudos. No nos esperábamos ver a Seth en el piso, ni si quiera lo habíamos escuchado. Y la sorpresa de verlo con su... imprimación nos había hecho olvidarlo.

Tiré de Jake hasta la puerta del baño. Una vez dentro lo miré a los ojos y ambos empezamos a reír.

- Bueno, la convivencia a partir de ahora será más fácil. Ya todos nos conocemos a fondo.- Soltó él. Ambos reímos con más fuerza.

Notaba la diferencia en la actitud de Jake con respecto a Seth, desde que vio que esa mujer era su imprimación ni si quiera se había enfadado de que se quedase mirándonos cuando yo estaba desnuda. En cualquier otro momento le hubiese arrancado la cabeza. Pero él mejor que nadie sabía, que una vez que te imprimas, no tienes ojos para otra mujer.

- Dentro de poco tendremos competencia en la habitación de al lado. Tendremos que gritar más que ellos.- Le dije de forma pícara. El sabía a que me referia.

- Nosotros les daremos mil vueltas. Contigo no podría parar de hacer el amor.- Me besó en los labios y nos metimos en la ducha.

A pesar de que no era muy pequeña, con este lobo grandote se hacía algo estrecha. Pero esto solo hacía que me gustase más. Nos terminamos de duchar, no sin antes masturbarnos el uno al otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoy he subido el capítulo antes porque no se si está noche podré hacerlo. Si puedo incluso puede que suba el siguiente. Espero que les guste. <strong>

**Escribo sobre su vida cotidiana. Aunque espero que no se les haga pesado, denme vuestra opinión. Espero que pronto suceda algo más interesante, aunque sinceramente para mí gusto describir como hacen el amor me parece entretenido jajaja.**

**Un beso a todas y espero sus Reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capi15: Cambio de planes.**

_POV Renesmee_

Llevábamos un mes de clases. Los tres teníamos horario de mañana, las tardes normalmente las pasaba con Jake, mientras que Seth las pasaba con su "amiga" Megan. Así se llamaba su imprimación. Aunque de amigos tenían lo mismo que nosotros.

Ya me había familiarizado con las caras de la gente de mi curso. Al final decidí entrar en la carrera de física, Jake en mecánica y Seth quiso hacer química. Las tres carreras tenían dificultad así que tendríamos bastante que estudiar.

No solía salir demasiado por ahí, entre las tardes con Jacob y los fines de semana en casa de mis padres no tenia ocasión. Pero, este fin de semana me quedaría. Los chicos de clase me habían invitado a una fiesta en casa de uno de ellos.

Solo éramos 4 chicas en clase, así que todas llamaban la atención, mínimo por ese motivo. Nos tenían en cuenta para todo y la verdad que nos integraban a ellos de manera natural. Ya se veía como se formaban los grupitos. Las chicas íbamos en el mismo grupo, junto con 5 chicos más. Somos los que más afinidad tenemos.

Iba a ir con ellos a la fiesta. ¿Si quería que Jake viniera? No lo tenía demasiado claro. Es decir, no tenía ningún inconveniente en presentarlo, de hecho ya conocía a Eli, de todas era la que mejor me caía, y a Jaime. Habían ido a comer al piso un par de veces, así que ya les había presentado a Jake y a Seth. Pero el caso era que si íbamos juntos, iba a sentir que tendría que estar pendiente de él, hacer que no se sintiera fuera de lugar, integrarlo y darle conversación.

Simplemente si no venía, sería algo más fácil para mí abrirme a los demás. Aunque a él no le daría ningún motivo. Solo le diría que me habían invitado a una fiesta.

- Jake, este fin de semana seguramente no vaya a casa.- Me metí un trozo de filete a la boca.

- No vendrás, ¿por qué?, pensé que nos quedaríamos en mi casa, viene mi hermana Rachel con el niño.- Me dijo él haciéndome un pucherito.

- Ya... verás, es que hemos quedado los de clase. Hemos hecho planes todos juntos y me apetece quedarme, la verdad. No sé, sería una buena oportunidad para acercarme más a todos.- Le dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Para acercarte... ¿a quién?, pensé que ya tenías tu grupo de futuros amigos.- Él no era una persona celosa, pero me da a mi en la nariz que ahora lo estaba siendo.

- A nadie en especial Jake. Estaba generalizando. ¿Tú que vas a hacer?.- Le pregunté para cambiar de tema.

- Ah... a nadie en especial. Estupendo.- Dijo la última palabra en un susurro lleno de ironía.- No lo sé, si no vienes conmigo a lo mejor llamo a Rach para que vuelva otro fin de semana, ella tenía ganas de verte. Puede que también haga planes. Hablaré con Seth, creo que esta semana Meg se iba a casa de sus abuelos.

- Bien, nos quedaremos los tres.- Me levanté de la silla y me senté encima de él haciendo que se separase de la mesa.- Mis planes solo son para una noche... El resto del fin de semana seré toda tuya.- Recorrí sus labios con mi lengua pero no reaccionó como pensé que lo haría.- Venga, suéltalo, ¿qué te pasa?

- Se que no debería preocuparme, ni molestarme... se que me quieres y todo eso, pero...- Pareció pensárselo, y vi que no tenía intención de seguir, así que le pregunté.

- ¿Pero..?

- Pero... se me hace raro que necesites algo a parte de mí. No me malinterpretes, me gusta que tengas amigos, yo tengo a los chicos de la manada y se lo necesario que son para mí, me gustaría que alguna vez tú llegases a tener gente así a tu lado a parte de tu familia y nosotros. Pero llego a sentir que no soy suficiente para ti, y tengo miedo de que encuentres a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que esté a tu altura y no sea este bruto caprichoso, y que se comporta como un niño.

Agachó la mirada, triste. Mi corazón se desquebrajó. Tomé su barbilla para que me mirase. Y cuando lo hizo le sonreí.

- Jake, adoro que seas un bruto caprichoso, y me enternece que a veces te comportes como un niño mimado, como lo haces ahora. Pero tu inseguridad no tiene base alguna. Hemos nacido para estar juntos, incluso antes de que yo existiese, ¿recuerdas? Sólo quiero formar parte de algo normal, aprender a querer a alguien aunque no esté destinada a eso, pero aún así hacerlo. Y que alguien fuera de mi familia me acepte tal y como soy. Y si para eso tengo que empezar yendo a una fiesta, iré.- Le dije esto último a forma de broma y le conseguí sacar una sonrisa.

- Te quiero.- Me besó el cuello, y aún sobre él me preguntó aquello que yo sabía que le rondaba en la cabeza.- En esa fiesta...- Me besó de nuevo.- estará...- y otra vez.- Ben?

Cómo conocía a mi lobo. Me reí sin poder evitarlo.

- Jake, cualquiera diría que he sido yo quien te ha parido. Sí, supongo que sí estará.

Ben era un chico que a pesar de que yo intentaba mantener las distancias, parecía empeñado en que me fijase él. Buscaba cualquier escusa para hablar conmigo, al salir de clase caminaba a mi lado hasta que llegaba a la puerta del aula de Jacob. Se había insinuado un par de veces, y sabía de sobra que a Jake no le gustaba. Bueno, lo comprendo, sinceramente a mi tampoco me agradaba ver como alguna idiota de su clase babeaba por él.

- Ah...- Fue todo lo que me dijo.

- Mira, vamos a hacer algo. Tú vienes a la fiesta, pero si vas con Seth o con alguien. Así podré estar con mis compañeros sin sentirme culpable de que te aburras.- Me gustaba la idea, realmente me lo pasaba bien con ellos, a pesar de que me acostase con Jake, ante todo éramos amigos y cuando estaba en su compañía me lo pasaba genial, y si le sumas que estará Seth será como en los viejos tiempos.

- ¿Quieres que vaya de verdad? Sabes que no es necesario. Hombre no me vendría mal un poco de marcha, pero puedo ir a cualquier otro lado. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, hermosa. Tú no eres una niña, y yo no soy tu padre, gracias a Dios.- Me dijo atrapando mis labios con los suyos. Algo bueno que tenía nuestra relación era que todo fluía por si solo.

- Sabes de sobra que me lo paso muy bien en compañía de ustedes. Aunque tampoco te lo suplicaré. Invitado estás. Ahora tú haz lo que te apetezca. A pesar de que tú aún si eres un niño, no te diré lo que tienes que hacer.- Le dije mientras me reía. El sonrió contra mi rostro y su aliento me embriagó por completo.

Habíamos terminado de comer. Le tocaba lavar los platos a él, yo había cocinado. En este piso la ley es: si cocinas no friegas los platos. Llamé a mis padres para contarles los planes, y aunque tenían ganas de verme, y yo a ellos, parecieron contentos de la vida que estaba teniendo. Justo cuando colgué Jacob llamó a Billy y a Rachel para contarles que tampoco él iba a ir este fin de semana.

Jake había mandado un sms al móvil de Seth y le había preguntado si le apetecía quedarse. A lo que pareció acceder encantado, sin pega alguna. Supongo que en su casa estaría más desesperado por volver a ver a Meg.

El sábado era la fiesta. Jake y Seth habían decidido venir, iba a ser divertido. Me dijeron que a lo mejor invitaban a alguien de sus clases.

...

Estábamos a jueves por la noche, y nos encontrábamos los cuatro viendo una película en nuestro salón. Meg se iba mañana, Seth faltaría a clase para acompañarla al aeropuerto, y yo tendría el día libre. Era el patrón de mi carrera así que no daríamos clase. Pero Jake sí que tenía.

Nuestros amigos, la parejita, se fueron a la habitación en cuanto terminó la peli, con la escusa de que mañana madrugarían y a ella le esperaba un largo viaje. La verdad que me había hecho muy amiga de Meg, Seth no había tardado ni dos semanas en contarle el secreto, con esto de que con la imprimación no estaba prohibido hacerlo, me pareció que se le fué la olla. Pero por lo menos ya sabía lo que éramos, nos cubría cuando nos hacía falta y encima yo podía hablar con alguien con total libertad.

Apagamos la tele y nos pusimos enfrente de la chimenea, que aún tenía ascuas. Pronto se apagarían. Nos tumbamos en el suelo, y estuvimos ahí hablando, haciéndonos cosquillas y besándonos hasta que el calor se fue, por supuesto hablo del calor que desprendía de la chimenea, porque al lado de un hombre-lobo el calor siempre estaba presente.

Cuando las ascuas perecieron, que por la hora que era tardaron más de lo que pensé, Jake se levantó y de un tirón de mano me incorporó sobre él, obligué a mis piernas a ceñirse alrededor de su musculo abdomen.

- Eres la mujer más hermosa, y no se que haría si no estuvieses conmigo.- Me dijo mientras parecía distraído acariciándome el pelo.

Empezó a andar hacia la habitación en la que nos habíamos instalado. Apagando todas las luces a su paso, que no eran muchas. Los gemidos de Seth y Meg parecían haber cedido. Aunque pronto se podrían volver a escuchar, estaba segura.

- Si no estuviera contigo podrías... No, en realidad sin mi no podrías hacer nada.- Sonreí mientras apoyaba mi frente a la suya.- Pero él no sonrió.

- Estoy seguro de ello.- Dijo totalmente serio, supongo que para que yo no me lo tomase a broma.

Cuando llegamos a la cama, los gritos de Meg sonaron de nuevo. Tanto Jacob como yo sonreímos al escucharlos.

- Llegó nuestra hora.- Dijo él.

- Totalmente de acuerdo.- Respondí.

Nos besamos de forma calurosa. Nuestros momentos más tiernos no eran precisamente cuando hacíamos el amor. En estos casos siempre sacábamos el animal que teníamos dentro, era lo que más nos gustaba. Poder comportarnos de forma salvaje y disfrutar de ello. Lo hacíamos así primero porque era difícil de controlar la pasión, y segundo porque era cómo más disfrutábamos, como más sentíamos las sensaciones de placer. Era como cuando al cazar te dejas llevar para atrapar a tu presa y no razonas. Algo parecido. Razonábamos a la hora de usar preservativo, pero por el resto... La pasión nos llama.

Pobre Seth, por mucho que disfrute tener que estar preocupándose y controlándose para que su chica no muera aplastada mientras lo hacen tiene que ser un poco suplicio.

Hicimos el amor dos veces, y caímos rendidos casi al amanecer. Lo supe por el color del cielo. Jake cayó dormido antes que yo, el sonido de su fuerte respiración me hacía sentirme en casa, a pesar de que en la verdadera nadie durmiese.

- Te quiero.- Le susurré cerca del oído. Él sonrió en sueños. Precioso. Le di un beso en los labios, a lo que me correspondió incluso inconsciente y me abracé a el para dormir.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos ya era bien entrada la mañana. Serían... calculo que las 10. MIERDA, murmuré cuando seguía sintiendo a este grandullón a mi lado.

- ¡Jake, despierta. Llegas tarde!- Le grité mientras lo balanceaba un poco.- Maldito dormilón. Venga hombre, que no te puedes perder la clase de hoy.- Nada, sólo se revolvió un poco.

Suspiré frustrada. A grandes males, grandes remedios.

Me deslicé por debajo de las sábanas. Yo me quedé dormida en bragas, pero él una vez más, durmió desnudo. Cualquier día como mis padres se presenten por sorpresa me iba a reír de la situación.

Agarré su miembro con la mano y me lo introduje en la boca. Empecé a moverlo en el interior de arriba a abajo. Acariciándolo con la lengua a su paso.

Su gruñido descomunal de placer habrá despertado al edificio entero. Yo sonreí sobre su pene sin poder evitarlo, pero seguí y aumenté mi velocidad. Él se incorporó y se sentó sobre la cama, me agarró para invitarme a subir. Odiaba que sólo yo le diese placer, de hecho nunca me dejaba. O lo hacíamos juntos o él me lo proporcionaba a mí. Lo que puede que no supiese es que a mí hacerle llegar al cielo también me hacía disfrutar.

Me deshice de su agarre y proseguí a tal velocidad que sólo un vampiro podría igualarlo. Presionaba con mis labios en toda su extensión para así darle más placer. Parecía funcionar, puesto que su cuerpo se convirtió en gelatina y el cayó hacia atrás. Puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza para mirarme cuando conseguía tener los ojos abiertos.

Sentía que iba a llegar al orgasmo y justo en el momento de correrse aparté mi boca y con mi mano dirigí su semen sobre mis pechos. Haciendo que se deslizase por mi cuerpo. A él se le quedaron los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de mi desenvoltura, y también por el placer que logré producirle con cada cosa que hacía.

- Ahora que estás despierto, prepárate que llegas tarde.- Le dije con una sonrisa triunfal en mi cara de camino al baño. Hoy había quedado con Eli para ir al centro a comprarnos algo para la fiesta. Mi tía Alice iba a venir, no había podido convencerla. La suerte es que seríamos, gracias a su ayuda, las más guapas de la fiesta, y que en cuanto cumpliese su cometido con la moda se marcharía de nuevo a casa.

- Voy a la ducha contigo, tengo que despejar un poco mi mente. Siempre consigues dejarme algo aturdido.- Me cogió en volandas cuando ya estaba por el pasillo, y nos metimos en el baño pequeño.

Seth ya se había marchado. Dijo que cuando la dejase en el aeropuerto había quedado con un chico de clase para desayunar y hablar sobre unas prácticas de laboratorio.

Veía que Jake quería devolverme "el favor", y a este paso no llegaría a clase. Pero sintiéndolo mucho el placer que me daba era algo a lo que no me podía negar. Me practicó sexo oral mientras el agua caía sobre mi espalda, entre el calor que él desprendía, lo caliente que yo me ponía cuando practicábamos sexo y el agua caliente, pensé que estaba en llamas.

Cuando llegué al orgasmo, subió hasta mi boca dándome besos por todo mi cuerpo. Llegó hasta mi boca.

- Buenos días, pequeña.- Me dijo sonriendo contra mis labios.

- Muy buenos días, lobito.- Le respondí.

Me quiso ayudar a lavarme el pelo. Le encantaba hacerlo desde que yo era pequeña, pero ahora tenía un matiz muy distinto.

Terminamos y cuando se vistió se marchó a clase. Ya sólo podía asistir a la última hora, pero aún así lo obligué a ir.

Mi tía Alice estaba cerca, podía olerla. Llamaron a la puerta cuando aún no habían pasado ni dos segundos. Su desesperación me hacía sonreír. Abrí la puerta esperándola ya con los brazos abiertos. Ella se lanzó sin pensárselo.

- Gracias por hacerme feliz, sobrinita. Vamos a por tu amiga.

Salimos del piso en dirección a casa de mi amiga, y luego al centro. Día de compras. Me gustaba que mi tía me comprase ropa, me hacía siempre verme hermosa. Dejaría a todos con la boca abierta el sábado. Seguramente a Jake también, lo que no le hará tanta gracia es ver como todos lo hacen. La noche sería movidita, me divertiría. Reí para mi misma, a veces pensaba que era un poco cruel.


	16. Chapter 16

**Cap16: Querías fiesta, toma fiesta.**

_POV Renesmee_

Ya era sábado y faltaba muy poco para fiesta. Había quedado con Eli, y Jaime en casa de este último. Era el que vivía más cerca de Dan, quien organizó y ofreció su casa para lo de esta noche.

Ya se me estaba haciendo tarde para arreglarme, pero salir de entre las sábanas cuando estaba con Jake se me hacía casi imposible.

- Jak...- Fué lo mejor que pude articular mientras me besaba.- Teng..- su lengua invadía mi boca de forma pausada. Intenté subir mi rostro mirando hacia el techo para poder hablar, y él pasó de mi boca a mi cuello. Aunque tenía la boca libre, el placer que me producían sus besos no me dejaba expresarme demasiado bien.- Llegaré tarde.- Pude decir al fin.

- ¿ No te apetece más si hacemos una fiesta tú y yo?, sin salir de esta habitación...- Llegó a mi oreja y mordió suavemente mi lóbulo.- Estoy seguro de poder hacer que te lo pases muuy bien...- Pasó su lengua por mi oído haciéndome estremecer del gusto.

Sin poder resistirme tiré de su pelo para hacer que su boca llegase hasta la mía. Y lo besé como loca hasta dejarnos sin respiración. Él jadeaba de pura lujuria, veía en sus ojos como me devoraba. Eso me encantaba.

- Mmmm...- Fué todo lo que él pudo decir.

- Me parece que yo te lo haría pasar mucho mejor a ti.- Le dije con la voz ronca por el último beso.

- Eso tendríamos que comprobarlo.- Me dijo tentándome aún más de lo que ya estaba. No sabía si el placer que él me producía podía ser igualado, estaba segura de que no. Pero tenía la esperanza de que el que yo le producía a él lo llegase casi a igualar.

- Está bien, semental. Pero no será esta noche, voy a llegar tarde. Me voy a la ducha, y aunque me cueste decirte esto... no vengas a hacerme compañía anda, que si no estoy segura que no iré a ningún lado.- Sonrió satisfecho por saber lo que en mí causaba.

Escuché un pequeño gruñido cuando me levanté de la cama desnuda y me tapé con una toalla para dirigirme al baño. No estaba segura si su gruñido era un reclamo por taparme o porque le excitaba incluso tapada.

Me preparé en la habitación que había libre. Ya que era la que poseía un tocador como dios manda, supuestamente era mi cuarto, por eso mi tía Alice había hecho a Esme ponerme un espejo y luz adecuada para arreglarme.

Llevaría un vestido de color rojo, con un largo a mitad de los muslos. Sus mangas llegaban hasta la altura del pliegue de mi brazo. El escote era redondo pero marcaba perfectamente mi busto, y enseñaba lo justo para estar sensual. Se ajustaba a todo mi cuerpo haciendo visible cada curva de mi cuerpo. Me sentaba muy bien. Mi tía Alice era una genio.

Mis complementos eran negros. Unos taconazos importantes, cerrados completamente. Unos pequeños pendientes en forma de media luna que me había regalado Jake hacía unas semanas. Un anillo con una piedra negra preciosa, me enamoré de él en cuanto lo vi, era algo caro y Jake puso los ojos en blanco cuando vió que no pude resistirme. _Cada día se te pegan más cosas de la duende, _me había dicho de forma cariñosa.

El pelo caía en cascada hacía un lado, sobre mi hombro. Me había colocado una flor negra, no muy llamativa pero que destacaba con el color de mi pelo.

Me pinté de forma suave los ojos, y en general había dejado el maquillaje muy natural. Rossalie me había enseñado que si lo que llevo puesto es llamativo de por sí, tendría que pintarme de manera sutil para no ir muy recargada. Así estaría mas bonita.

Cogí mi bolso, con el móvil, las llaves del piso, documentación y dinero. Me dirigí al salón donde estaba Jake y Seth hablando de quiénes irían con ellos a la fiesta. No presté mucha atención.

Cuando me vieron, ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Seth pudo recomponerse, pero Jacob parecía haberse quedado congelado.

- Y bien, ¿qué os parece?- Dije dando una vuelta sobre mi misma.

Vi como Seth le daba un codazo a Jake para que volviese en sí. Él carraspeó para poder hablar.

- Creo que pareces más sobrenatural que nunca.- Me dijo a modo de cumplido.- Lo bella que eres no es normal.- Por si tenía dudas de que se trataba de un piropo.

- Gracias, grandullón. Bueno me voy ya, que llego tarde. Gracias por eso también.- Le dije esto último a modo de reprimenda aunque no lo parecía, ya que no podía ocultar mi sonrisa.

- No vas a ir sola. Te acompaño.- Por supuesto, pensé. Sería normal si fuese humana, pero siendo una híbrida podía defenderme perfectamente. Aún así no rechisté.- Vete preparando, hermano. Así cuando vuelva me doy una ducha rápida y nos vamos.

Perfecto. Nos vemos en un rato Nessie.- Me dijo Seth dándome un beso en la mejilla. Adoraba a este chico.

…

Me lo estaba pasando muy bien. No paraba de reír por la estupideces que Dan nos contaba. Había gente que no era de clase, amigos de amigos suponía. Mis chicos aún no habían llegado, aunque estarían al caer.

La verdad que el anfitrión se estaba portando genial. En clase era más serio y siempre se sentaba delante para que nadie le molestase. No habría adivinado que fuese así ni por asomo. Pero seguramente, a partir de esta noche, nos juntaríamos más con él. Era una persona divertida. Y ahora que lo miraba bien, también era atractivo. No se acercaba a la belleza de mi Jacob, pero no estaba nada mal.

Por ahí vienen tus invitados- Dijo Eli señalando hacia la puerta pincipal.

Mi boca se abrió de tal forma que pensé que mi barbilla estaba tocando el suelo. Estaban los dos realmente guapos.

Jake iba en unos vaqueros largos de color negro, con una camisa de botones gris, con los tres primeros desabrochados, lo que le daba un toque desenfadado. Con su pelo despeinado, como lo tenía, y su barba de tres días estaba endemoniadamente sexy. Se trataba de un ángel caído, seguro.

Me estaba buscando con la mirada. La gente a mi alrededor seguía hablando pero yo ya no los escuchaba. Solo estaba pendiente de Mi Jacob. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, una sonrisa cruzó su cara al ver mi expresión de satisfacción y notar en mis ojos las ganas que tenía de él.

Mis pies me llevaron hasta él sin que mi cabeza lo mandase. Me agarró por la cintura y me dió un beso en la frente.

- Estás realmente hermoso. ¿Hablamos de quién es el sobrenatural aquí?.- Se rió ante mis palabras.

- Gracias, pequeña. Mira ven, te voy a presentar.- Miré la gente que estaba con Seth. Dos chicos, nuestro vecino de enfrente, al otro no lo conocía, sería de la clase de Jake o Seth. Y además las dos chicas. Una era la mejor amiga de Meg, su compañera de piso, a la que también conocía. Y la otra sería una amiga de ésta, pero no me gustaba nada como estaba mirando a mi Jacob.

Después de estar un rato con mis chicos y odiar con todas mis fuerza a la estúpida de Laura, así era como se llamaba la idiota que no dejaba de flirtear con Jake, me dirigí hacía mis compañeros de clase. No podía soportar que riera cada gracia con ese sonido tonto.

Según Jake, no tenía de qué preocuparme. Él no estaba interesado en ella. Cuando lo dije rodé los ojos, eso ya lo sabía. Pero tampoco le corta el rollo y eso me molestaba. Dejarle que ría sus gracias y permitir esas indirectas tan directas me fastidiaba. Educación me había dicho. ¿Educación? Bien, sería tan educada como él.

Ben quiso bailar conmigo. Al parecer le había caído tan bien como él a mi. Accedí gustosa, me encantaba bailar y no veía nada malo en ello. Vi las ganas de Jacob de venir hacia nosotros y apartarme del lado de Ben, pero cuando sus pies iban a moverse, Laura (escupí su nombre) lo sostuvo por el brazo y tiró de él. No hubiese podido moverlo si él no hubiese querido, pero pareció dejarse arrastrar. Podía oírlos perfectamente. Ella ponía de escusa la música alta para acercarse a su oído, vi como se acercaba demasiado a la boca de Mi Jake para decirle una gilipollez de niña hueca.

Yo estaba tensa y Ben se empezaba a preocupar. Respiré hondo e intenté no mirar y dejar que Jacob se divirtiese. No iba a engañarme, y mucho menos en mis narices. Pero aún así sentía rabia dentro. Estaba tan guapo... si no fuera porque lo enfadada que estaba lo haría mío aquí mismo. En cualquiera de las habitaciones de esta casa.

Aún enfadada lo haría. Eso solo le daría mas pasión al asunto. Hice que Ben me diese un giro para con el disimulo poder ir hasta donde mi lobo estaba. Le susurraría mis planes al oído y él me seguiría al mismísimo fin del mundo si fuera preciso. Al revés sucedía lo mismo.

Pero para mi sorpresa, la perra de Laura estaba sosteniendo su mano de forma "casual", acariciando con la otra su nuca mientras hablaban de forma entretenida.

La rabia me inundó. Y lo que vino a continuación no me lo esperaba, así que no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

_POV Jacob_

Nessie estaba bailando con ese imbécil, ella no parecía prestar demasiada atención, pero aún así él aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para acercarla mas a su cuerpo.

Y a mi esta tía no se despegaba. Yo no sabía ni de que me estaba hablando. La sentía a varios metros lejos de mí porque solo tenía ojos para lo hermosa que estaba mi Ness. Intentaba no mirarla demasiado, o por lo menos que no se diese cuenta, no quería que pensase que la estaba vigilando.

Sólo se lo estaba pasando bien, se me tenía que meter en la cabeza. Además verla feliz me hace feliz a mi. Intenté poner atención a Laura y dejarle intimidad a Nessie. Quería darle a la primera cualquier escusa para escabullirme y poder reírme un rato con los chicos.

Para mi sorpresa, cuando en un descuido miré sin poderlo evitar a Nessie. Vi como el mayor cabrón de la historia acercó su rostro a ella. Ésta no pareció ni percatarse y tampoco reaccionar.

Él plantó un beso en los labios de mi... Mi Nessie. El corazón se me rompió en mil pedazos. La imagen que mis ojos veían era demasiado, me causaba demasiado dolor. Ella no parecía corresponderlo, pero aún así no hacía nada para apartarlo.

La rabia me traspasó y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. Supongo que Seth vió la escena y me sacó de allí a toda prisa entre tirones y empujones.

No podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Simplemente no podía ser posible que Ness me hiciera esto. Mis lágrimas estaban a punto de bañarme las mejillas pero luchaba por evitarlo. Una vez el aire frío me golpeó el rostro, me tranquilicé. Aunque el dolor seguía golpeando mi pecho.

Laura nos había seguido, y se acercó a mí sin comprender que me había pasado. Nadie le había dicho que Nessie y yo estábamos juntos. Supongo que entonces no puedo culpar a Ben de intentar tener posibilidad, por otra parte conseguida, de estar con ella. Aún así lo culpo. Le arrancaré la cabeza.

Laura entrelazó nuestras manos y sin previo aviso se puso de puntillas apoyando su mano libre en mi pecho y me besó. Estaba muy confuso. Lo de Ness ocupaba toda mi mente y aún con los labios de la otra chica sobre los míos solo podía pensar en lo ocurrido, sin reaccionar.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, de que me había cabreado por algo que a lo mejor era lo mismo que me había pasado a mí, aparté a la chica de mi lado. Estaba apunto de decirle que yo amaba a alguien, que no quería estar con ella, mi visión periférica captó algo a nuestra derecha.

Era Nessie con lágrimas en sus ojos, bañando su rostro. Sentía que moría de verla en ese estado, por mi culpa.

Cuando di un paso hacía ella correspondió con un pasó hacía atrás. Cuando di otro, dando totalmente la espalda a Laura, no quería verla, Nessie se echó a correr. A un poco más rápido que la velocidad humana, y cuando solo yo era capaz de verla su velocidad vampírica sustituyó a la anterior. Fui detrás de ella, pero la tonta que me besó no dejaba de seguirme, por lo que no podía convertirme y en dos piernas jamás la alcanzaría.

* * *

><p><strong>Estos dos últimos capis los he subido en el mismo día porque seguramente mañana no pueda hacerlo. Espero que les guste!<strong>

**Un abrazo a todas y espero sus Reviews dándome su opinión.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cap17: Aún así, irresistible.  
><strong>

_POV Jacob_

Avisé a Seth de que iría a buscarla. Seguí su rastro y cuando pude me transformé en lobo para que mi olfato fuese más preciso.

Había estado corriendo sin rumbo alguno, al menos eso me pareció. Y al final su aroma me llevó hasta casa. Tuve que volver a mis dos piernas, pero aún así su olor era inconfundible para mi. Se encontraba dentro. Cogí aire antes de meter las llaves en la cerradura y girarlas para abrir.

No estaba a la vista así que fui a nuestra habitación. Quería hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas. No soportaba que estuviese mal. Entré al cuarto y el corazón se me detuvo por un segundo. Ella no estaba y las cosas que normalmente tenía en él, tampoco.

Sabía que estaba en el piso. Cerré los ojos y aspiré. Su olor y el sonido de su corazón me decían que se encontraba en la habitación que nadie usaba, la que en un principio era suya. Fui hasta ella, parándome en la puerta. Estaba seguro de que ella sabía que me encontraba ahí.

Toc toc. Toqué a la puerta pero nadie me respondía. Toqué más fuerte a pesar de saber que no era necesario.

- Nessie, se que estás ahí. Ábreme por favor, necesitamos aclarar las cosas.- No podía estar así con ella. La necesitaba.

- Piérdete, Jacob.- Me soltó intentando sonar fría. Pero no funcionó, puesto que su voz le falló a mitad de ambas palabras.

- Ness. Venga, pequeña. No podemos estar así. Vamos a hablarlo.

Realmente no debería tampoco estar suplicando. Lo que yo había hecho no había sido distinto de lo que hizo ella. Cuando me sucedió a mi, comprendí que había sido tonto por mi parte enfadarme. Pero ella no parecía pensar lo mismo, y no era nada justo.

Sentí como quitaba el pestillo de la puerta, y cuando llevé mi mano al pomo de ésta para entrar, ella ya lo había girado y salió de la habitación. Pasó por mi lado sin mirarme a la cara, haciendo que su hombro chocase de forma brusca contra mi cuerpo.

- Vas a pasar de mi o qué coño es esto.- Le dije ya algo enfadado girándome hacia ella, mirando su espalda. Estaba exagerando.

- Muy perspicaz.- Ahora sí me miró a la cara cuando habló, aunque deseé que no lo hubiese hecho pues me fulminó con la mirada en ese mismo momento.

- Por favor Nessie...- Me vi suplicando de nuevo. Qué narices me pasaba.

Agarré su mano pero ella se deshizo de ella. Por lo menos conseguí que quedásemos cara a cara.

- Mira, yo ahora no quiero hablar del tema. No quiero hablar nada, ahora mismo, contigo. Y no me voy porque creo que debo afrontar mis problemas como alguien adulto, pero no me atosigues.- Pero... qué mierda me estaba contando.- Me quedaré en mi habitación, tú puedes hacer y deshacer en la tuya lo que te plazca. No te molestaré.- Sí, definitivamente se había vuelto loca.

No podía articular ninguna palabra. Ni si quiera conseguía producir sonido alguno. Nessie me miró y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Genial. Veo que no vas a rechistar. Eso es nuevo.- Vi como se dirigió a la cocina, cogió algo en sus manos y se metió en SU habitación.

Esto va a ser raro. Pensé. Pero si las cosas iban a estar así, está bien. Haber quien aguantaba más haciendo el vacío al otro.

Era de madrugada, así que me fui a la habitación y me eché en la cama con la ropa puesta. No me apetecía nada. Todo lo que había pasado me había dejado muy aturdido, y darme cuenta de la realidad y de que Nessie no dormiría conmigo durante... indefinidas noches, hizo que el pecho me doliese.

Los sentimientos que se acumulaban en mí, iban cambiando de unos a otros, realmente no sabía lo que debía sentir. Enfado, dolor, vacío... Estaba casi seguro de que ella se sentiría igual, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para dar su brazo a torcer. En el fondo, aunque no podía estar sin ella haría lo posible por darle su espacio, tarde o temprano volveríamos a estar juntos, pondría mi mano en el fuego por ello. Así que sólo le seguiría el juego y le haría ver que ella también me necesitaba.

_POV Renesmee_

No tenías ganas de hablar con él. Ni con nadie sinceramente. Sabía que no debería estar tan cabreada, y realmente no estaba muy segura si lo estaba con él o conmigo misma. Y es que aunque supiera que le había pasado lo mismo que a mí, ver que esa maldita zorra tenía sus labios sobre los de él...me estaba matando. Simplemente ahora no podía besarle yo como si nada. Necesitaba que se me borrase esa imagen. Y por supuesto le pediría, en su momento, una explicación a porque le seguía tanto el rollo a esa estúpida.

Eso era de todo lo que más me jodía. Qué la escusa de que le pilló por sorpresa no me bastaría, no le había cortado el juego en toda la noche y algo así se veía venir. Hasta él tenía que haberlo visto venir. No se lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente.

No se en que momento me quedé dormida, pero cuando desperté estaba algo desorientada. Cuando volví un poco en mí me di cuenta que no me encontraba porque estaba en una habitación a la que no estaba acostumbrada. De puta madre, lo de anoche no era una pesadilla. Pensé con sarcasmo.

Ya no estaba tan cabreada. De hecho, después de consultarlo con la almohada me parecía estúpido estar en esta situación. Ninguno había hecho nada malo y sabía de sobra que él era incapaz de mirar a otra mujer que no fuese yo. Pero mis palabras ya estaban dichas, y el ser orgullosa lo había heredado de mi tía Rosse. Además, a este chucho no le vendría nada mal un poco de caña.

No iba a dar mi brazo a torcer así como así y demostrarle que no era capaz de pasar más de una noche sin él. Ni hablar.

Seguiría con mi plan anterior de intentar hablar con él lo menos posible, añadiendo el cabrearlo y putearlo, solo un poquito, de forma inocente. Todo sea por sacar algo divertido de todo esto, pensé.

_POV Jacob_

Ya eran las dos de la tarde. Estaba haciéndome algo de comer cuando escuché que Nessie se había levantado de la cama. Veremos si es capaz de no dirigirme la palabra.

Lo que cocinaba, era la comida preferida de Ness. Pero por su puesto ella no tenía un plato en la mesa. Sólo lo había hecho para mí, y para fastidiar un rato.

Vi cómo entraba en la cocina, echándome una mirada rápida, imperceptible para un humano pero no para mí. Notaba que ya no estaba cabreada, tenía en su cara... parecía divertida, pero por alguna razón no me dirigió la palabra aún.

La repasaba con la mirada intentando no ser pillado.

Tenía sus pelos alborotados recogidos en un moño mal hecho, había mechones que le caían por su cara y por su cuello. Llevaba de pijama una simple camiseta de tirantes pegada como si de una segunda piel se tratase, se le marcaban las tetas a falta de un sujetador, y podía ver hasta el color rosado de sus pezones. Dios..., cuando vi como se dirigía al horno a mirar en el interior, incliné mi cabeza para observar mejor desde esa perspectiva. Tenía un pantalón tan corto que se le veía medio culo. Medio de su magnífico culo. Gruñí bajito, y juraria que la sentí sonreír.

Estaba jodidamente sexy, hasta recién levantaba. Esto iba a ser difícil.

Cuando vió que dentro del horno no quedaban más que los resto que yo había dejado, se irguió y fue hacia la nevera maldiciendo.

- Estúpido. Imbécil. Niñato...- Siguió con su lista de insultos mientras yo intentaba reprimir una sonrisa.

Terminó de prepararse algo para comer. Yo seguía sentado en la mesa de la cocina a pesar de que ya había terminado hacía un rato. Pero no podía apartarme de su lado, y me atrevo a decir que esta situación me ponía como una moto.

Pocas veces nos habíamos enfadado en el pasado, pero cuando lo hacíamos todo pasaba a ser más excitante y pasional. Incluso cuando era una niña y todo era inocente, me divertía demasiado chinchando (sin maldad) para ver su ceño más fruncido todavía.

La miraba de reojo sonriendo por la situación. Podía sentir sus ganas de mirarme también. Demasiado orgullosa, pensé para mi.

Cuando ella terminó limpió lo que había ensuciado y se metió en su habitación. Se estaba resistiendo mejor que yo. Y por alguna razón eso no me molestaba como debía hacerlo en estas situaciones.

Escuché como habría sus cajones y las puertas de su armario. Mi mente trabajó deprisa, eso y el conocerla, y sabía que andaba buscando su ropa para meterse a la ducha. Así que sin pasarme ni siquiera por mi cuarto en busca de ropa me metí en el baño pequeño, sabía que ella lo prefería.

Cerré la puerta por dentro y abrí el grifo de la ducha. Ya que estaba aquí me metería a lavarme. Escuché como intentó abrir a pesar de que estaba escuchando el agua caer desde afuera, hasta un humano lo podía escuchar.

Reí cuando metió una patada a la puerta y, a pesar de que estaba reprimiendo sus fuerza, la rajó y aboyó visiblemente. Eso nos lo descontarían de la fianza.

- ¿Te ibas a duchar, querida? Lo siento, no me di cuenta. De todos modos, hay un baño libre al lado.- Hablaba entre carcajadas.

- Eres un verdadero idiota.- Gritó ella en respuesta. Parecía divertida por la situación al igual que yo.- Esto es la guerra, imbécil.- Declaró algo más bajo, supongo que para sí misma, pero yo pude llegar a escucharla.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban así. Seth estaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el piso de enfrente con Meg. Decía que pasaba de estar en medio de nuestros asuntos de críos. Porque sí, eso es lo que parecíamos con las putadas. Niños de menos de 13 años.

Hacía ya dos meses, si no había contado mal, de la dichosa fiesta, y la situación con Nessie... no mejoraba en el sentido de que todo se había arreglado, pero sí había mejorado. Por lo menos ahora ninguno de los dos fingía que no nos divertía esta situación de amor-odio.

Los días eran bastante entretenidos. No tanto como si los pasase haciendo el amor con ella, pero si eran emocionantes.

Acababa de volver de Forks. Desde que nuestra relación cambió, cada uno había ido y vuelto de su casa por separado. Seth, simplemente, iba y venía con quien más le convenía. Esta vez conmigo, ya que volvía un par de horas antes. En cuanto llegamos salió disparado a ver a Meg.

Estábamos en el mes de Diciembre y el frío se hacía notar, aunque para cualquiera de los tres sería lo mismo que estar en pleno verano. A veces nos costaba disimular que no lo notábamos y ponernos encima demasiada ropa llegaba a ser agobiante. Hoy por ejemplo, Seth y yo veníamos solo con una camiseta. La gente nos miraba como si fuéramos enfermos mentales, pero la verdad era que para viajar estábamos mucho más cómodos así.

Escuché como empezaba a llover. Encendí la chimenea y dejé que caldease la casa solo por placer.

Oí que introducían la llave en la puerta y abrían. Por el exquisito olor, era Nessie, mezclado con algo de lluvia, el olor era mas irresistible. No dijo nada, ni si quiera insultos. Así que me incorporé del puffs apoyándome sobre mis codos para poder mirarla. Estaba dejando las maletas a un lado de la puerta y colgando las llaves.

Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. Su ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo y su pelo a su cara, cuello, hombros, espalda y pecho... Una diosa.

Intentaba reprimir una sonrisa, ya que su cara de fastidio era demasiado graciosa. A parte de lo sexy que estaba, tenía que decir que parecía un pollito mojado.

Me miró de manera fulminante y yo no aguanté más y reí con ganas.

- Eres un puto gilipollas, chucho.- Me dijo colérica por estar riéndome de ella.

- Veo que tu tía Rossalie sigue sin enseñarte nada bueno.- Me defendí.

Cuando caminó hacia delante un poco más para cerrar la puerta sus pasos sonaron produciendo un sonido demasiado cómico. Debía de tener los pies y calcetines encharcados.

Mi risa sonó más fuerte, y aunque lo intentaba no podía dejar de reírme.

Sin que me diese cuenta, se había quitado una de sus zapatillas y me la tiró a la cabeza, dándome de lleno.

- Auch.- Me quejé por la fuerza con la que lo había tirado y por todo el agua que había caído sobre mi.

La mire y tenía esa cara de autosuficiencia por su buena puntería. Se giró para dirigirse al baño, suponía, para ducharse y quitarse la ropa mojada. Yo sí podría ponerla de verdad mojada... Mierda, esta sequía me estaba matando.

Antes de que se metiese en el pasillo sin que se lo esperase le lancé la zapatilla. Dándole en el trasero haciendo que salpicase agua. Reprimí mi sonrisa, y ella se giró dedicándome su dedo corazón de regalo.

Le lancé un beso en respuesta. Podía ver en sus ojos las ganas que tenía de sonreír, y eso solo hizo que mi sonrisa se ensanchara en mi rostro.

.

.

.

.

Llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad. Esta vez nos iríamos los tres juntos. Era absurdo lo contrario. Nos iría mañana, así que aproveché poner a lavar mi ropa. Esta lavadora funcionaba mejor que la de Billy. Para mañana estaría lista si la ponía al calor de la chimenea.

Mientras la dejé puesta, salí a la calle. Iba a ir al centro a comprar los últimos regalos. Con esto de pertenecer también a la familia Cullen entre cumpleaños y este tipo de fiestas me iba a arruinar. A Nessie ya le tenía algo preparado. Me faltaba solo algo para la duende, esta gente al tener de todo era difícil pensar qué regalarles.

Me fuí con las manos vacías. Lo que se me ocurrió para regalarle lo tendría que hacer con mis propias manos nada más llegar. Le regalaría unas puertas nuevas para su gran ropero. Sí parece algo estúpido, pero las tallaría a mano haciendo en ellas símbolos de ambas familias, dándole un toque "cool" hice una mala imitación de su voz, incluso en mi mente. Ridículo. Sabía que eso le gustaría mucho más que cualquier cosa de mal gusto que escogiese.

Cuando llegué al piso fui a sacar mi ropa para tenderla.

- Qué mierda...- Maldije cuando vi que mi ropa estaba teñida de rosa. Saqué todo de golpe buscando cuál había sido el motivo. Normalmente tengo bastante cuidado con este tipo de cosas, ya que no es ropa lo que me sobra precisamente.

Cuando divisé algo rojo lo alcé ante mis ojos para ver lo que era. Un tanga de Nessie. Pero qué... volví mi rostro cuando la oí en el marco de la puerta. Ahí estaba, con esa malvada y sexy sonrisa en su rostro, apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta.

- Jacob, si querías que te lo prestase podías habérmelo dicho, te hubiera dejado uno limpio o te hubiese regalado uno a tu medida. No era necesario que las lavases.- Vi cómo aguantaba una sonrisa al ver mi cara de enfado. Será...

- Prefería estas.- Dije alzándolas un poco más.- siempre me han gustado. Y seguro que me sienta mejor a mi qué a ti. Además, gracias por meterlo entre mi ropa sucia. El color rosa me favorece.- Le dije en tono irónico. Ahora tendría que ganar pasta estas vacaciones para comprarme ropa nueva. Fantástico.

Ella se marchó riendo. Con esto me la había jugado pero bien.

Después de tender las pocas cosas que se salvaron. Una camisa de botones, que por lo menos se quedó igualada en color. El salmón estaba de moda entre los colores masculinos, ¿no? Y poco más. Me senté en el sofá a ver una peli que estaban poniendo en la tele.

Nessie se acercó al respaldo del sofá. Seguramente la conciencia le carcomía.

- ¿Cuál es?.- Dijo sentándose a mi lado en el sofá. No, no parecía sentirse culpable.

- No sé. Acaba de empezar y no he mirado el título. Aunque parece que promete.

No dijo nada más y se recostó un poco más. Acabé durmiéndome no se en qué momento. No recuerdo haber visto ni mitad de la película.

Cuando abrí los ojos vi a Nessie echada en el sofá, con los pies sobre mis piernas. Le caían mechones de su cobrizo pelo sobre su hermosa cara. Se veía tan bella.

Acaricié sus pies. Sus piernas... tenía tantas ganas de ella. Era insoportable estar así y no abalanzarme para comérmela a besos. No sabía si podía resistirme.


	18. Chapter 18

**Cap18: Esto es gloria.**

_POV Jacob_

Ella seguía dormida, y me picaba la curiosidad por ver que estaba soñando. Cuando era pequeña me gustaba ver sus sueños, Edward se enfadó más de una vez por ver que soñaba más a menudo conmigo que con él. A mi ese hecho solo me hinchaba el corazón de satisfacción. Y ahora me vendría bien volver a tener esa sensación.

Su mano más accesible era la que tenía sobre su rostro, así que me arrastré un poco por detrás de su cuerpo, dejándola a ella al filo del sofá. No quería salir de debajo de sus piernas. Me ayudé apoyando mi mano en el respaldo para estirar la libre y así no aplastarla..

- Oh oh.- Dije cuando escuché un crujido bajo mi mano. El respaldo del sofá cedió haciéndome caer al suelo.

Nessie despertó del susto poniéndose en posición de ataque al otro lado del sofá. Parece que activé su instinto vampiro. Cuando espabiló y se dio cuenta de donde estaba, y vio que no había peligro irguió su cuerpo para mirar que había pasado.

Yo seguía como un jodido imbécil tirado en el suelo. No sabía si echar a reírme por lo ridículo de la situación o levantarme sin mirarla y encerrarme a mi cuarto.

- Qué...?- No me dejó tomar ninguna de las dos opciones que había pensado cuando ella empezó a reírse.

Al final decidí unirme a sus risas. Ninguno podía parar de hacerlo, las lágrimas recorrían nuestros rostros y ella se echó en el sofá poniendo sus manos sobre su abdomen por las contracciones que la situación le producía.

Tiré de ella haciéndola caer encima de mí. Nuestros rostros estaban muy, muy cerca.

- ¿Te estás riendo de mí, enana?- Le dije en un susurro.

- ¿No es evidente para ti, tonto?- Se mordió su labio inferior al final de la frase. Su contestación fue tan cerca de mi rostro que me hizo sentir su aroma dentro de mi boca. Podía saborearlo.

Llevé mi mano hasta su cintura y la apreté contra mi cuerpo. La otra mano apartaba de forma suave los mechones que caían a causa de la gravedad y los colocaba detrás de su oreja, de paso aproveché para acariciarla con las yemas de mis dedos.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos y podía ver en ellos lo que ambos deseábamos que pasase.

- Te echo de menos.- Solté sin pensarlo. Era lo que sentía y no quería estar separado de ella por más tiempo. Nuestros cuerpo se atraían como imanes, eso era evidente. Pero, a parte de esto, con ella estaba completo.

- Yo... Jak...-

- Pero que cojones ha pasado aquí...- El imbécil de Seth nos había interrumpido. Y encima doble de imbécil por tardar tanto en reparar en nosotros.

Nessie se levantó de un salto y yo contuve las ganas de saltar sobre Seth. Le arrancaría la cabeza aquí y ahora.

- Muchas gracias, Seth. Muy oportuno por tu parte.- Dije malhumorado.

- Lo siento, tío.- Parecía sincero.- Quién iba a pensar encontrarse esta situación después de tanto tiempo.- Bien, ahora parecía reprimir una sonrisa.

Ness se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación dejando a su paso una pequeña brisa impregnada de su delicioso olor.

Yo me acerqué lentamente a Seth. Como si de un cervatillo se tratase y no quisiera espantarlo. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca le di con bastantes ganas un puñetazo.

- Auuu!- Se sobó la parte golpeada.- Me lo merecía.- Y el muy cabrón volvía a sonreír. Le iba a dar de ostias hasta cansarme.- Vale, lo siento, lo siento. Vale ya joder.- No quería herirle, no demasiado. Así que respiré profundamente.

- Bueno, pues por listo ya estás recogiendo este destrozo.

- Y una mierda chaval, yo no soy la chacha de nadie. Por interrumpirte lo siento, pero este destrozo es tu culpa y te la mamas, hermano.- Me palmeó la espalda, cogió su teléfono móvil que se encontraba en la mesita de al lado de la puerta y se marchó.

- Cabrón.- Musité.

Me acerqué a la escena de lo que parecía ser un robo, y me agaché a recoger el respaldo del sofá. En ese mismo momento sentí su brisa pasar a mi espalda.

La busqué con la mirada sin saber donde se encontraba, aunque la divisé a penas levantar la cabeza. Estaba al lado de la puerta, de cara a ésta y de espaldas a mi.

La miré extrañado, pero expectante. No tenía ni idea de que coño hacía.

Vi como cerraba con llave dejándola puesta, de forma que si quisiéramos abrir desde el otro lado no podrí...

- ¿Ness...?- Inquirí para obtener una respuesta a mis pensamientos. Mas que respuesta esperaba una confirmación.

Se giró para mirarme. En cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la mía vi la resolución en sus ojos. Abrí mis brazos en el mismo instante que ella se abalanzaba sobre mí, haciéndonos caer al suelo con fuerza. Mi espalda tocó el suelo de lleno, pero sus rodillas también. No me quejé. Ella tampoco.

Nuestro beso era desesperado. Ansioso. Rudo. Apasionado. Todas las sensaciones que se me habían ido acumulando estaban saliendo a la luz, dándolas a conocer en este beso. También podía sentir las suyas, en algunas coincidíamos. Desesperado. Rendición. Deseo.

Tiró de mi pelo para sentarnos y rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas. Su pasión era realmente impactante. Nuestras lenguas luchaban por una guerra que no existía, pues ambas estábamos en el mismo bando.

Nos habíamos necesitado tanto que no sabíamos por donde empezar.

Nos levanté del suelo con ella todavía a mi alrededor. No pensaba apartarla de mi cuerpo. Ni si quiera para quitarle la ropa la alejaría demasiado.

Nos tumbé sobre el sofá, dejándola a ella debajo de mi.

Nuestras manos se recorrían mutuamente, demostrando que no nos habíamos olvidado. Ella se quitó la camiseta, dando así el primer paso y el permiso que yo necesitaba para continuar.

Arranqué su pantalón con desesperación y sin delicadeza alguna. Gruñí de forma audible cuando la vi semidesnuda debajo de mí. Tenía un cuerpo despampanante.

- Eeeey.- Se quejó mirando lo que quedaban de sus pantalones.

- Esto por mi ropa de color rosa, idiota.- Contesté de forma cariñosa entre besos y jadeos.

Noté su sonrisa contra mis labios. No veía la hora de que esta diosa volviese a darme el privilegio de estar con ella. Sonreí también en respuesta.

Se desprendió de mis pantalones de forma cuidados, pero con rapidez. Sabía que me había dejado escaso de vestimenta, supongo que quiso ser algo amable esta vez.

Retiré su ropa interior del mismo modo que sus pantalones. Pero a diferencia de lo anterior, esta vez no rechistó. Yo ya me encontraba desnudo sobre ella. Rozando mi miembro erecto contra su entrada ya húmeda.

Metí como pude mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos, ella ya tenía sus piernas abiertas para mí así que empecé acariciando sus labios, frotándolos sin piedad. Sus gemidos contra mi boca eran de lo más placenteros.

Continué haciendo círculos en su clítoris antes de deslizar mis dedos en su cavidad y comenzar a empujarlos lentamente… una… dos… tres veces, de fuera adentro, mientras con el pulgar seguía con la atención puesta en su botón.

Me encanta verla al borde del orgasmo. Pero la placentera tortura no acabaría tan pronto. Notaba como estaba apunto de irse y cuando así era reducía la intensidad para luego volver a aumentarla.

Su respiración era entrecortada, y con cada penetración que le hacía con mis dedos soltaba un jadeo que sólo me hacía desearla más. Introduje un segundo dedo haciendo que su espalda se arqueara. Esto me dió un más fácil acceso a sus pechos, tomé uno de sus endurecidos pezones en mi boca y comencé a mordisquear, besar y lamer como si se me fuese la vida en ello.

Ella comenzó a darme también gusto a mi. Agarró mi pene de manera experta, y empezó a masturbarme de la forma más placentera que jamás había hecho.

Nos llevábamos cerca del climax una y otra vez, pero nunca dejábamos que el otro llegase del todo. No estábamos preparados para terminar esto todavía.

Ella cuando notaba mis palpitaciones, indicios de que me correría, disminuía el ritmo y me acariciaba los huevos para cuando estuviese más calmado volver a la polla.

Como por iluminación divina me di acordé de que necesitaba un condón. Se lo dije a Nessie para que se levantase conmigo. No quería separarme. Pero ella me frenó y del bolsillo de su pantalón roto, sacó uno.

Nos di la vuelta quedando yo encima y fui a tomarlo para ponérmelo pero no me lo permitió. Me volvió a dar la vuelta dejándome de espaldas al sofá nuevamente y se fue deslizando hasta mi miembro como si de un felino se tratase.

Lo abrió y me lo puso en la polla con la boca.

- ¡Joder!- grité de excitación. La succionó un par de veces, pero yo no aguantaría mucho más. Demasiado tiempo sin sexo y demasiado placer era el que me daba.

Tiré de ella e hice que se sentara sobre mi con fuerza. Dios... que bien se siente esto. Ninguno de los dos duramos todo lo que queríamos ya que los preliminares nos habían dejado al límite.

Aún así estuvimos bastante tiempo para cómo estábamos. Aunque repito que no el que deseabamos, pues ninguno quería terminar con esto.

Cubrí nuestro grito posando mi boca con la suya, tragándonos así nuestros propios gemidos al llegar juntos al orgasmo. Nessie no pudo reprimir morderme por el gozo que sentía, y eso me hizo a mi gruñir sin poder ocultarlo.

Noté como salía sangre de la mordida que Ness me había hecho. Cuando ella enfocó su vista en mi y lo vió, lo lamió con ganas. Deleitándome de nuevo con un placer morboso.

- Algo así de excitante y volveremos a hacerlo, hermosa.- Sabía que me refería a lo sexual que había quedado que saboreara mi sangre.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.- Sonrió y volvió a abrir mi herida, ya cerrada, haciendo que de nuevo la sangre saliera de ella. Actuó de la misma manera.

Sin aguantar las ganas ahora fui yo quien se abalanzó sobre ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta reconciliación. Aunque falta que hablen las cosas, pero a veces simplemente sobran las palabras.<strong>

**Un beso a todas y espero sus Reviews. Abrazos :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Cap19: Navidades**

_POV Jacob_

Las primeras Navidades con Nessie fueron de las mejores de mi vida.

Nos habíamos reconciliado justo antes de volver a Forks. Y por fin habíamos definido nuestra relación, podíamos decir libremente que éramos (y somos) una pareja. Según Nessie, la pareja más sexy que jamás ha conocido. Yo no se lo ponía en duda, siendo ella uno de los componentes, sexy se quedaba corto.

No sorprendimos a nadie con nuestra noticia. Alegaban que ellos estaban seguros de que volveríamos y que mucho habíamos tardado. Estaban en lo cierto, mucho habíamos tardado. Esos dos meses sin Nessie entre mis brazos pasaron de manera muy lenta.

.

.

.

Recuerdo que Alice fue de las que más se emocionó con mi regalo, pero a su manera. Se lanzó a mis brazos nada más llegar a la mansión Cullen y aunque estaba acostumbrado a sus efusivas emociones, no estaba seguro a que venia esto.

_- Oh. Hola pequeñaja. Yo también me alegro de verte.- Le conteste a su abrazo a pesar del hedor. Era algo con lo que ya me había acostumbrado a vivir aunque no fuera del todo agradable._

_- ¡Gracias!, ¡gracias!.- No estaba entendiendo nada.- ¡Por mi regalo!.-_

Claro, como no había caído antes. Desde que decidí que regalarle ella lo vería. Bueno por lo menos sabia que le iba a gustar.

A Nessie le regale una buena moto. La llevaba montando desde hacia bastante tiempo, y ultime los detalles cuando iba los fines de semana. Lleve la moto a un colega para que me dibujara un lobo a un costado de la moto, sabia que ese detalle la entusiasmaría, al igual que la idea de montar juntos.

Nos pasamos las Navidades enteras haciendo carreras con las motos. El regalo de Emmet para nosotros dos, fue montarnos en mitad del bosque una zona para saltos. Se lo había currado, porque parecía para profesionales. Eso si, estoy seguro que Esme estuvo detrás de el para que hiciera el menor daño posible al bosque, porque a pesar de lo grande que era, de ser por el lo seria aun mas.

En esas Navidades me di cuenta de que realmente estaba en familia. Los Cullen eran mi familia y así me lo hacían sentir. Cenamos todos juntos, muy a pesar de mi padre, en la masion Cullen. Charlie y Sue también vinieron. Al igual que los hijos de esta y Nahuel.

Me hubiese gustado poder haberlo compartido con mi madre y poder tener la oportunidad de contarle lo feliz que era al lado de esta mujer. Mi mujer. Aunque a día de hoy aún no fuese oficial pronto lo sería.

.

.

.

Hoy 5 Años después, volvemos a estar todos juntos para Navidad. Había estado trabajando y estudiando duro para hacerle este regalo a Nessie, y aun así tuve que pedirle un préstamo a Edward, que por descontado se lo devolvería lo antes posible.

La cena esta vez seria en nuestra casa. Si. Ese seria mi regalo para Ness. Ahora que habíamos terminado la carrera quería empezar una vida a su lado. Solos ella y yo. Asi que compre los materiales y todo lo necesario para su remodelacion. Con ayuda de los vampiros, y cuando no estaba con ella, conseguimos reconstruirla a tiempo.

- ¿Que es?- Pregunto Nessie emocionada.

- Ya lo veras, todo a su debido momento. Es mi regalo.- Se lo contaba mientras le ataba con un pañuelo tapándole los ojos.

- No nos va a dar tiempo de llegar para la cena. No es que me importe, pero me daría pena llegar tarde ya que somos de los pocos que comemos.- Rió por su comentario.

- Shh. Ya lo veras. Ademas, no vamos a tardar mucho en llegar.

Había decidido adoptar la casa del claro, en la cual habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez. En aquella cabaña del bosque, intente que quedase la mayor parte de aquello. Siempre supe, de alguna manera, que aquel lugar seria para nosotros.

- Ya hemos llegado.

- Jake... estamos en nuest- Seguramente habia reconocido el olor.

- Si.- Le corte. Le di un beso en los labios de forma suave, y deshice el nudo del pañuelo para dejarla ver.

Estaba nervioso mientras veníamos. No habíamos hablado nada de vivir juntos por el momento, aunque siempre bromeábamos con ello. Y esperaba que le gustase el lugar tanto como a mi. Tenia algo de miedo.

No decía nada. Pero no fue necesario. Sus lagrimas de felicidad lo decían todo, el calor estaba perfectamente adaptado como si de un jardín se tratase. Y la casa al fondo, reconstruida para nosotros.

Todo estaba mas hermoso estando ella ahí.

- Feliz Navidad, pequeña.- Abrace su cuerpo pegándola al mio.

- Yo... grac... TE QUIERO.

- Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Yo también te quiero Ness.

Al entrar se quedo mas sorprendida aun al ver que todo estaba decorado de forma navideña. Todos nuestro familiares estaban alrededor de la mesa, no era demasiado grande pero la suerte era que no todos comíamos.

Estaba deseando que pasasen las fiestas para poder quedarme tranquilo con Nessie. Aun no habíamos tenido tiempo a solar, pues entre unos y otros no parábamos mucho en nuestra casa. Pero esta noche seria para nosotros, y a partir de hoy cada dia de nuestras vidas seria asi.

.

.

.

Me gustaba lo que se avecinaba. Cada día acostándome y levantándome al lado de esta hermosa mujer, es mas de lo que hubiese esperado para mi.

Habíamos estado planeando abrir un taller a medias, Nessie y yo. A los dos nos gustaba la mecánica, y era algo que nos unía. Mañana tendríamos ya el local y en poco tiempo podríamos abrirlo.

Estaba en la cama esperando a que Nessie saliese del baño. No veía la hora de tenerla entre mis brazos y hacerla mía.

Salio del cuarto de baño vestida con un camisón tan fino que podía ver perfectamente todas las curvas de su cuerpo a través de el. ¿A donde se dirige ahora? Vi que iba hacia el tocador pero no se lo permiti.

Tire de su brazo para que cayera sobre mi.

- A donde te crees que vas. Ve conmigo pero ya.- Le dije sonriendo.- Te necesito.- Mi voz sonó como una suplica, pues era lo que haría si era necesario para que viniese a la cama.

- Eiii.- Su sonrisa era radiante.- Que tonto que eres.- Si me lo decía con esos labios llenos formando una sonrisa no me lo podía tomar como una ofensa.

Hicimos el amor de la manera mas tierna que jamas lo habíamos hecho. También estaba empezando a ser adicto a este modo menos salvaje del sexo. Mas tierno, mas delicado, pero no por ello menos placentero. Podía deleitarme mas en los detalles de hacerla mía y que ella me hiciera suyo por completo.

Lo hicimos tantas veces como nuestras fuerzas nos lo permitieron. Y caímos rendidos unos en los brazos del otro.

Me acostumbraría pronto a esta vida, eso seguro. Espero que dure para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento haber tardado tanto, pero entre la facultad, examenes, cursos, practicas y un resfriado de tres pares de cojones... no estoy muy inspirada. Pero para ir tirando he escrito lo que he podido. Un beso a todas.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Cap20: Sorpresa**

_**POV Renesmee**_

Llevábamos un mes viviendo juntos y la vida no podía otorgarme mas felicidad.

Despertar y dormir al lado del que siempre fue el hombre de mi vida no puede compararse con nada. Y el tener la seguridad y notar que nada va estropear eso, te da una tranquilidad que te permite vivir mejor.

Ambos trabajamos en el taller que habíamos montado a medias. Aunque Jacob era quien le dedicaba mas tiempo, ya que yo había decidido estudiar desde casa biología, quería aprovechar el tener mas capacidad que un humano para investigar en enfermedades y poder contribuir en algo para ayudar a los demás.

Estaba en casa de mis abuelos estudiando, mientras Jake llegaba a buscarme cuando saliese del taller. Estaba con mi padre en el despacho, _é_l releyendo los libros que yo tendría que ir estudiarme después, y yo tomando unos apuntes de Internet.

De repente mi visión periférica captó a mi padre, casi no se había movido pero su reacción llamo mi atención. Estaba quieto como si de una estatua de mármol se tratase, pero su expresión era muy extraña. Estaba concentrado en algo. Cerré los ojos imitando lo que _é_l había hecho y me relaj_é_ para poder captar algo.

Nada. Solo escuchaba mi respiración tranquila. También la suave brisa del exterior. Nada que me sorprendiese, los repiqueteos del corazón de algún pájaro, nada extraño.

- Escucha mejor, hija.- Mi padre se dirigió a mi haciendo que del susto diese un bote.

- Papá, no hay nada extraño. Quieres explicarme que pas..- Me cortó con un gesto, poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios.

Se puso detrás de mi, posando sus manos frías sobre mis hombros. Me dijo que cerrase los ojos y así lo hice. Solo sentía el tacto de su piel sobre la mía, me frotaba los brazos con gesto de tranquilidad.

- Escucha bien, mi amor. ¿De dónde te provienen los sonidos?

- Del exterior. Y mi corazón.- Contesté.

- Sí. Y cerca de tu corazón, ¿escuchas algo?.- Me extrañó esa pregunta, no estaba entiendo nada de nada.

Me gir_é_ para verle el rostro, y tenia dibujada en su cara una sonrisa tierna. En sus ojos solo había amor, un amor gigantesco que envolvía toda la habitación.

- Papá, no entiendo absolutamente nada. Qu_é_ intentas decirme, qu_é_ pasa. Si no fuese porque noto la felicidad en tus ojos estaría asustada.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y soltó un suspiro ante mi bloqueo mental, por decirlo de algún modo. Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, haciendo gesto de rendición, de un modo casi imperceptible. Siempre se ponía de los nervios cuando no veía mas allá de mis narices.

Se agachó poniéndose a mi altura, ya que yo estaba sentada en la silla. Colocó sus manos en mi vientre, como si estuviese acunándolo. Acercó su rostro a mi barriga y me dio un beso cargado de cariño.

Entonces, en ese momento lo escuch_é. Llevé mis manos al vientre, posándolas sobre las de mi padre, como si se tratase de un acto reflejo._

¿Esto era real?, ¿de verdad estaba yo embarazada? Las lágrimas comenzaban a bañar mi rostro. Lágrimas de felicidad.

- Si es real, cariño. Esperas un hijo. Mi nieto.- Si mi padre pudiese llorar, lo estaría haciendo, estaba segura.

Todas mis preocupaciones, las que tenia sobre este momento, desaparecieron al instante. Cuando pude escuchar el latido de su corazón y reconocerlo como tal, supe que todo estaría bien, que por lo menos yo lucharía ante cualquier cosa para que así fuese.

- Y nosotros también, mi amor. Cualquier cosa por mi familia.- Seguía besando y acariciando mi vientre.- Soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo, por lo menos hasta que Jacob se entere. Y aun así, opino, que seguiré siendo el hombre mas feliz.

Jacob...

Me puse de pie de repente, como si un calambre me hubiese atravesado entera. Reaccionaria bien, estaba segura, si, le haría feliz, ¿no?

- Compruébalo por ti misma. Esta apunto de llegar. Les daremos intimidad.- Besó mi frente, y también depositó un beso en mi vientre y se marcho dejando una pequeña brisa a su paso.

Bajé lentamente las escaleras, haciendo apoyo con mi mano sobre la baranda, mas apoyo del necesario. Era absurdo pensar que tropezaría, pero por instinto intentaba tener cuidado y proteger a mi pequeño.

Esperé frente la puerta de entrada a que Jake llamase. Mi respiración empezó a agitarse ante el nerviosismo de la espera y la situación. Tranquila Nessie, esta todo bien. Es lo mejor que podía pasarles y Jake estará igual de feliz que tú.

_Toc toc. _Las manos me sudaban. Esto era ridículo. Debía calmarme o Jacob pensara que sucede algo malo o que la noticia que le dare no me agrada. ¿Y si espero para decírselo?

Tal vez pueda y deba esperar a saber si todo iba a estar bien con el pequeño. A que mi abuelo Carlisle me hiciera un examen medico... Porque si la cosa no iba bien y mi Jacob ya estaba ilusionado... no se si podríamos afrontarlo. No se que hacer.

- Nessie, ¿pasa algo?.- Su voz al otro lado de la puerta me devolvió a la realidad.

- No.- Fui hacia la puerta y abrí. Jake sabia perfectamente que la puerta estaba abierta, pero siempre respetaba la privacidad de la casa ajena, a pesar de sentirse ya en ella como la suya propia. Bueno casi.

Cuando lo tuve frente a mi, con esa sonrisa resplandeciente, iluminando todo con ella. Mi corazón se estrujo en respuesta. Y sin pensármelo dos veces me abalance en busca de sus labios.

Ya le daría la noticia mas tarde. Quería que fuese especial. Y ahora lo necesitaba demasiado.

* * *

><p><strong>Un beso grande a todas. Espero Reviews aunque sean diciendo que no les gusta. Un abrazo<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Cap 21: Vamos a ser papás**

_POV Renesmee._

Jacob me estaba devorando la boca, y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que responderlo de la misma manera. Sus labios carnosos recorrían los míos con una necesidad implacable. Besarle era el mayor placer que había experimentado jamás. Bueno, hasta que lo tuve dentro de mí, quedando en segundo lugar.

El aroma que desprendía su piel, su pelo, su aliento... Estaba perdiendo la cordura. Yo ya no era yo, y el depredador y animal que era se estaba apoderando de mí. Podía ver como el lobo también se apoderaba de él.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y podía ver en la suya la lujuria y el deseo. Ese brillo que humedecía mi centro con tan solo percatarme de él, porque sabía lo que esto significaba.

Cerró los ojos en un intento de concentrarse. Noté como su pecho se inflaba a causa de la aspiración que había tomado. Su primera reacción fue una palpitación en su bajo miembro, la cual noté por la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza intentando tomar el control. No le di tiempo a que llegase a su rostro otro tipo de reacción, sabía lo que andaba buscando.

- No hay nadie. Y estaremos solos por un gran largo periodo de tiempo.- Susurré cerca de sus labios. Tan cerca que ni si quiera él se esperaba esa cercanía. Él esbozó una fila de dientes blancos y perfectos que me dejó sin aliento.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, acariciando mis mejillas con su pulgar, haciendo que se me calentase más la piel allí donde tocaba, y haciéndome una vez mas, a pesar del paso del tiempo enrojecer. Tenía una mirada penetrante, sabía que veía algo distinto en mi y buscaba la razón de ese cambio, lo notaba, no era de extrañar puesto que yo también me notaba distinta.

Saqué una mano de alrededor de su cintura y la llevé a mi vientre como un acto reflejo, para acariciar a mi pequeño. Jacob fue a preguntar la rareza de ese gesto. En su cara se reflejaba preocupación, a lo mejor se pensaba que estaba enferma, aunque era absurdo. Bueno, a veces olvidábamos nuestra parte no humana.

Para no delatar la situación en este momento, saqué la mano que se posaba en mi vientre y la llevé a su cuello, atrayéndolo hasta mi boca nuevamente.

Lo besé con tal pasión que vi como su rostro pasaba de la preocupación al pleno placer. Sonreí entre los besos y él sin saber el motivo de mi sonrisa me correspondió con una magnífica suya.

Mis piernas flaquearon ante tal hermosura. Y es que cada día que pasaba a su lado, me hacía ver lo afortunada que era. Estaba con un hombre maravilloso, que me amaba por encima de cualquier cosa. Y encima, ahora, el amor de ese fruto gestaba dentro de mí.

- Vamos a otro sitio más... menos... en la puerta de la casa, ¿enserio?.- Yo había perdido el hilo de lo que decía. Tenía que contárselo.- Ness... bueno, a mi sabes que el lugar no me importa, pero no estamos en casa.- Él seguía hablando mientras recorría todo mi cuerpo con sus manos.

Volví a sentirlo con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, el pensar con coherencia se alejó de mis posibilidades. Era increíble como podía hacerme, este hombre, perder la razón.

- Sí, vamos arriba.- Tiré de su camiseta y hubiese sido llevarlo a rastras si él no hubiese estado tan apurado como yo. Pensé que me adelantaría en cualquier momento, pero supuse que la perspectiva que le daba mi trasero al subir las escaleras le gustaba demasiado.

Lo contoneé más de lo necesario, y cuando lo escuché gruñir volteé un poco mi rostro para mirarlo de soslayo, y sonreí. El miró mi sonrisa y en menos de un segundo una sonrisa pícara cruzó su rostro. De repente, me vi estampada contra la puerta de mi antigua habitación en esta casa.

Palpé a tientas la puerta hasta dar con lo que buscaba, el pomo de la puerta. Cuando Jake me besaba todos mis sentidos se centraban en él, y los suyos en mí. Ya podía acabarse el mundo a nuestro alrededor, que ninguno levantaría la vista... No mientras estábamos así.

Giré el pomo de la puerta y nos introduje a los dos al interior, dejando a Jake detrás de la puerta. De un saltó enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y del impulso nos hice caer sobre la puerta cerrándola de un golpe sordo.

No nos importó. Supuse que la habría causado algún daño. Ya la arreglaríamos más tarde.

Nos dirigimos a la cama, y yo quedé de espaldas a la cama, estando Jacob encima de mí. Me deshice de toda su ropa sin piedad, arrancándola de un tirón de pura lujuria. Eso solo consiguió que Jake se calentase aún más. Una humana no sería capaz de aguantar su temperatura corporal en estas situaciones, claro, que una humana normal tampoco sería capaz de llevarlo a él a tal situación, solo yo podía ponerlo tan cachondo.

El hizo lo propio con el resto de la ropa que quedaba entre nosotros y empezó a recorrer un camino de besos y lamidas desde mi boca, hasta mi oreja, dándome un pequeño pero excitante mordisco en el lóbulo de ésta. Siguió su descenso hasta el cuello, y de ahí a mis pechos. Los cuales ya estaban siendo masajeados y los pezones pellizcados, haciendo que mi espalda se arquease cada cinco segundos.

Me abrió mis piernas con las suyas para situarse entre ellas con su miembro, acariciándome con éste mientras saboreaba mis tetas. Yo solo podía gemir mientras agarraba su pelo, cuando mi cuerpo reaccionaba tocaba, acariciaba y arañaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

Cuando Jake bajó sus labios de mis pezones al comienzo de mi vientre, mi entrada sintió el vacío que le causaba la ausencia de su miembro, que ya no rozaba sus labios inferiores haciéndola explotar de placer. Ahora sentía su dureza en mi pierna. Mi cuerpo se restregaba contra el suyo, contra cada músculo causándome más excitación de la normal.

Jacob siguió besando mi vientre, y llevó sus manos a mi entrada, acariciándome en un principio e introduciendo dos de sus dedos después. Bombeaba con fuerza mientras con el pulgar hacia círculos en mi clítoris.

De repente, aunque seguía sintiendo el placer, mis sentidos se centraron en los besos que daba en mi vientre.

- Jake, quiero contarte algo.- Solté como pude entre gemidos. Sus dedos cada vez tomaban mas velocidad.

- Mmmm.- fue todo lo que obtuve en respuesta. Sus labios no se despegaban de mi piel y eso hacía que la cabeza me diese vueltas, me costaba pensar.

- Jake, ¿no sientes nada raro?, ¿distinto?- La pregunta captó su atención, y desde esa posición levantó la vista para buscar mis ojos. Se veía tan lindo, tan hermoso...

Un gruñido salió de mi pecho porque ansiaba tenerlo dentro. Tiré de él acercando su boca a la mía. Tomé su miembro con una de mis manos y lo acerqué a mi entrada. Él también olvidó por completo la conversación que había iniciado. La fiereza con la que él me besaba solo me ponía mas y mas. Pensé que me iba a desgarrar mis labios.

Introduje su pene dentro de mí, haciéndonos gemir a los dos por puro placer. Se apoyó sobre sus manos, haciendo que los músculos de sus brazos se tensaran, y me penetró con tanta fuerza que tuve que parar el empujón poniendo mis manos sobre mi cabeza, apoyadas a la pared, lo cual tuvo la grata consecuencia de que me penetró lo más profundo posible.

Rodee con mis piernas su cintura marcando el ritmo deseado, que una vez más, coincidía a gusto de los dos.

Nos hice girar para quedar yo encima de él. Me movía como si estuviese cabalgando un animal, y en cierto modo así era. No parábamos de girar el uno sobre el otro, intentando poder ganar alguno el control, pero siempre estábamos empate.

Mordí su labio, y fui dejando un rastro de mordiscos por todo lo que lograba alcanzar. Me tumbé a su lado dándole la espalda, y él captó mis deseos. Siempre estábamos conectados, y cuando se trataba de sexo lo estábamos más que nunca.

Tomó mis nalgas con sus manos y las puso a la altura de su miembro, me acarició con éste unas cuantas veces antes de penetrarme nuevamente. Con esta postura siempre llegaba a sitios inalcanzables y con tan solo unas cuantas embestidas me hacía llegar al orgasmo.

Estaba tan apunto... y no tenía ninguna gana de terminar, no estaba dispuesta, pero él no me estaba dando elección.

Sentía su aliento en mi nuca, me soplaba con ardiente aroma y depositaba besos en mi cuello que hacían mas difícil el trabajo de correrme.

Gemí con tanta fuerza que creí haberme desgarrado la garganta. El gruño cerca de mi oreja de una forma tan masculina que me hizo llegar al clímax en ese mismo momento.

Notaba como el llegaba al mismo tiempo. Siempre tan compenetrados.

Nuestras respiraciones se iban acompasando poco a poco, y él no dejaba de besarme el cuello, el hombro, la espalda. A la vez que hacía figuras sin sentido sobre mi vientre.

Caí de nuevo en que esto tenía que decírselo, y tenía que hacerlo ya. No era justo que yo disfrutara de algo así y a él le privase de ello solo por esperar un momento especial. Y que momento más especial que cualquiera que pase a su lado.

Giré para ponerme de frente a él. Lo abracé y apoyé mi frente bajo su barbilla, él me besó la coronilla y reposó su mejilla ahí mismo.

- Tengo algo que contarte.-

- Adelante.- Me dijo de forma tierna.

- Verás, es una muy buena noticia.- Una sonrisa estiró mis labios solo con pensar en el futuro que teníamos ante nosotros. Con nuestro hijo.

- Te escucho, pequeña.- Me volvió a decir el con el mismo tono.

- Vamos a ser papás.- Eché la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarle el rostro, y ya tenía una sonrisa increíblemente hermosa en su rostro. Iluminaba el oscuro infinito entero.

- Lo se.- Su mirada era divertida. Besó mi frente y me abrazó con más fuerza.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo me acabo de enterar hoy, y fue gracias a mi padre.- Por qué él había sido capaz de notar a nuestro hijo y yo, que lo llevo dentro, tuve que tener ayudar.

- No te enfades, hermosa. Lo se porque deberías asumir de una buena vez que no controlas tus poderes estando tan cerca de mí. Sabes que sueles perder el control de él cuando estamos tan...apasionados. Y estabas pensando en ello cuando te abalanzaste sobre mi nada mas abrir la puerta.- Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún mas, pensé que eso no era posible.

- Y... ¿bien?.- Le dije sin poder dejar de sonreír.

- ¿No es obvio lo feliz que me hace este pequeño?- Acarició mi vientre y se agachó a darle un beso.- Soy la persona más feliz del mundo.- Pensé en el comentario que había hecho mi padre.- Incluso más que él, te lo aseguro.

- Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero Nessie, por encima de todo. Bueno, os quiero. A los dos. Ya estoy deseando que nazca, no puedo esperar. ¿Ya sabes algo?, quiero decir, sobre como será tu embarazo, y como será él. Cómo estarás tú. Sobre todo como estarás tú.

- Jake, grandullón. Respira. Tranquilo.- No pude evitar darle un beso por su impaciencia, como un niño pequeño.- Aún no se nada, mi abuelo no lo sabe, nadie a excepción de mi padre lo sabe. Ahora mismo iremos a que mi abuelo me revise y nos diga algo.

- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. No me lo puedo creer, VAMOS A SER PAPÁS :).

* * *

><p><strong>Siento tardar tanto y que los capis sean tan cortos, de verdad que lo siento, pero esq estoy con exámenes y estoy bastante agobiada. Estas Navidades tendré algo más de tiempo. Un besazo a todas, y espero que lo disfruten!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Cap22: Embarazo**

_POV Jacob_

No cabía mas felicidad en mi. Ser el padre de los hijos de la mujer más hermosa, más perfecta y más maravillosa del mundo solo me hacía ser el hombre más afortunado del puto planeta. Es mas, el más afortunado del infinito universo.

Sabía que no merecía tanta felicidad, estaba seguro de ello. No es que fuera una mala persona, pero tampoco soy el mejor ser de todos como para ser yo quien tenga todo lo mejor.

Tenía, en algún recoveco de mi cuerpo, la mala espina de que algo malo iba a pasar. Pero mi alegría era tal, que no le di importancia. Y esa intuición pasó a un segundo, que digo segundo, a un último plano.

Ahí estaba mi hermosa mujer, y futura esposa. A pesar de estar tumbada rodeada de toda la parafernalia de un hospital y con una ropa fea, todo hay que decirlo, a ella le sentaba fenomenal y hacía de ello un conjunto sexy y tentador.

Mi visión periférica captó una ostia que se acercaba rápidamente por parte de Edward, debido a mi pensamiento. Fui más rápido que él, y mi sonrisa fue grandiosa cuando conseguí esquivar su golpe. Nessie nos miraba divertidos desde su camilla, a veces creo, realmente, que le gustaría que su padre me diese esos "golpecitos cariñosos", sobre todo cuando no puede ser ella quien me los dé.

Mi satisfacción por haber burlado su rápidez se esfumó cuando sin verlo venir Bella me dio un codazo en las costillas.

- Auch!.- Me froté las costillas a causa del dolor. Quien diría que seguía siendo mi blandengue amiga.- Eii!- Ahora Edward si consiguió darme.

Las carcajadas de Nessie se hicieron sonoras. Y en lo que yo me acercaba más a su lado, Edward se posicionó al lado de su esposa, le dio un beso y le susurró un _estoy orgulloso de ti_, todo por el golpe que me propinó. Éste se rió por mi mala imitación. Le dirigí una mirada fulminante que solo consiguió ensanchar su sonrisa.

- Y tú señorita.- Me dirigí a Nessie.- ¿Te ríes de que peguen a tu amado? Desde cuándo me tienes tan poco aprecio, eh.- Le dije intentando ponerme serio.

- Desde que no controlas los pensamientos delante de mi padre, y además, es muy divertido ver como alguien, de vez en cuando, te pone en tu sitio. Lo siento, lobito, así es la vida.- Verla como intentaba reprimir una sonrisa hizo que mi plan de hacerme el ofendido se viniese abajo.

Es un pecado ocultar esa sonrisa tan hermosa. Así que relajé los ficticios músculos tensos de mi cara y le ofrecí una sonrisa llena de ternura. Respondió con otra y si no fuera mitad lobo juro que mi corazón habría sufrido un paro cardíaco. Ningún humano mediocre podría tolerar tal belleza.

- Bien, tortolitos. Es hora de que yo actúe. Querrán saber como va todo, o por lo menos, si seré capaz de saberlo.- Aquí llegó el doctor colmillos con su simpatía. Le tenía un gran aprecio.- Abran sitio.

Se colocó al lado de mi pequeña y en una milésima de segundo, Nessie, ya estaba con todos los cables necesarios adheridos a su cuerpo. El monitor había empezado a marcar los rápidos latidos de su corazón, a pesar de que todos éramos capaces de escucharlos perfectamente sin ellos, yo, por ejemplo, estaba en sintonía con esos latidos, todo lo que escuchaba o sentía ahora se regían por ellos. Pero supongo que Carlisle se ha humanizado demasiado en su trabajo, y durante todos estos años, así que por ese motivo actuará de ese modo.

Teníamos la suerte de que Nessie, al ser medio humana, las agujas especiales que tenía el doctor podían atravesar su piel. Había estado trabajando en ellas desde que Bella las había necesitado para su embarazo y no fue capaz de ver nada a través de la membrana del útero.

Ser vampiro tenía sus ventajas para ciertas cosas, y una de ellas era el no poder dormir, y la rapidez que tienen tanto para pensar como para actuar. Y podían tener tipos de mejora para los de su especia a una velocidad pasmante.

Le colocó un aparato en su vientre, primero para escuchar a mi pequeñín, el sonido de su corazón era tan hermoso y rápido como el de su madre. Me acerqué a mi Ness y besé su frente. Tomó mi mano con la suya y con una lágrima rodando por sus ojos me dijo besó el dorso de mi mano.

- Es nuestro hijo Jake, nuestro. No sabes lo feliz que soy. Ya tengo ganas de que nazca.

- Jajaj creo que tendrás que tener algo más de paciencia de la que tu madre tuvo que tener. Mira.- Ahora veíamos el embrión en el monitor.

Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos, mientras Nessie solo sonreía y decía lo hermoso que era. Los sorprendidos, evidentemente, éramos el resto, menos el doctor, que se encontraba metido en su papel de médico.

Para nosotros era increíble, primero que pudiésemos verlo, eso no hacía mas que retumbar una pregunta tras otra en mi sesera. ¿Significa eso que es normal? ¿Humano, lobo? vampiro imposible, ¿parte de todos, eso podía ser? Si los ultrasonidos llegaban a él es porque no es impenetrable como Nessie lo era. Quiere decir eso que cualquiera podrá herirlo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral.

- ¿Qué os pasa?.- No entendía a quién mas se refería hasta que vi como su miraba iba de mi a Edward, y de éste de nuevo a mi. Su sonrisa había desaparecido. No podía permitirlo.

- Nada, pequeña. Está todo bien. Solo estamos emocionados de poder verlo tan pronto.- Sonreí y noté todas las miradas de la familia vampira en mi nuca.

- Ya, es fascinante.- Vi en su sonrisa también una nota de preocupación. Pensábamos igual, entonces.

- Todo irá bien, yo haré todo lo necesario para que así sea. Te lo prometo.

- Lo se. Por eso te quiero tanto.- Esto último me lo susurró contra mis labios y eso me derritió y la felicidad volvió a mi. Dejando atrás la preocupación y haciéndome disfrutar del momento.

El doctor nos había dicho que todo estaba bien. Que el embrión se estaba formando con naturalidad, y aunque ya estaba bastante crecido no sería tan rápido como el de Bella. Duraría, según sus cálculos, unos 7 meses. El proceso será algo mas rápido que el humano, pero de momento cree que muy similar a éste.

- No, papá, no ha podido adelantarnos como se tendrá que alimentar Nessie porque aún es temprano, aunque tiene la intuición de que el alimento sólido que nosotros los humanos comemos le servirá, ya que Ness se ha acostumbrado bastante a él, y hasta día de hoy, a pesar de llevar unas semanas embarazada, le ha sido válido.- Le explicaba a mi padre por teléfono lo que Carlisle nos había dicho.

Mi padre había empezado a tolerar a mi familia vampiro, aunque no todos eran de su agrado. Al doctor le debía la vida de su hijo, la mía, así que la relación con él era buena, con Bella, a pesar del rencor que le guardó durante un tiempo, ha visto igual que vi yo, que sigue siendo la misma. Y a mi Nessie no hay modo de no quererla. El resto no eran del todo de su agrado, pero los intentaba tolerar.

Los meses de embarazo se me estaban pasando rapidísimo. Curraba cuando podía en el taller, pero intentaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible cuidando de Nessie. Así que le pedí a Embry el favor de que fuera por mi cuando yo no pudiese. Que cada vez era mas a menudo. Me era imposible separarme de mi familia. La unión física y emocional a Ness era mayor, sentía realmente como algo tiraba de mi hacia ella.

Cada día la veía mas hermosa, con su abultado vientre y esa piel blanca y perfecta que tanto la caracterizaba. Sus mejillas rosadas aún estaban ahí. Adorable.

A diferencia del embarazo de Bella, Nessie se veía saludable, no solo se veía, lo estaba, las revisiones médicas lo confirmaban. La comida estaba dando resultado, aunque comía tanto como yo, y eso ya era mucho. Suponíamos que era normal, al fin al cabo el niño era parte mío. Sonreía solo de pensarlo.

Llegué a casa después de una visita rápida a mi padre y a mis hermanos de la Push. Cuando veía nuestro hogar solo podía imaginarnos con nuestro pequeño corriendo por todo el bosque que rodeaba la casa. Definitivamente no merecía tanta felicidad.

Mis suegros estaban en casa, los olía y oía.

- Buenas familia.- Dije mientras buscaba a Nessie con la mirada. Mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarme y seguía su rastro hasta el baño Edward me contestaba.

- Hola chucho. Están en el baño. Cosas de embarazada.

- Entiendo. ¿Ha comido ya?.- Pregunté a Edward. Me apetecía comer con Nessie, adoraba poder hacer eso con ella.

- No, no ha querido comer sin ti.- Se me infló en corazón. Esta mujer solo sabía hacerme feliz. Edward puso los ojos en blanco.- Esme ha preparado lasaña para los dos. Como unos 8 kilos de lasaña.- Bromeó.

- Muy gracioso papá.

- ¡Hermosa!, ¿cómo están? Te he echado de menos.- Besé su labios, su frente, todo su rostro, mientras acariciaba su vientre.

- Bien, yo también te he extrañado mucho. Los dos lo hemos hecho.- Acarició a nuestro pequeño a través de su barriga. El sonido de su risa era como escuchar a los mismísimos ángeles.

Esa mirada que me atravesaba el alma. No podría vivir sin ella, podía verlo, podía sentirlo.

- Bueno, bueno. Nosotros ya nos vamos a casa que se está haciendo tarde.- Bella ya estaba tirando del brazo de Edward, se olía lo que se avecinaba entre Nessie y yo y quería darnos ya esa intimidad. Edward no parecía querer dárnosla. Se siente suegrito, pensé. Ahora esta hermosa mujer es mía.

Recibí un codazo de Nessie, mas fuerte de lo habitual.

- ¿Y esa fuerza de dónde la has sacado? No he hecho nada.- Me quejé.

- Nos conocemos Jake. No seas cruel. Adios mamá, papá.- Les despidió con un beso a cada uno y ellos se fueron.

- Por fin a solas. ¿Comemos?.- Le pregunté, aunque realmente a mi me apetecía más comérmela a ella. Nuestro apetito sexual no hacía mas que aumentar. Ambos deseábamos no tener que dormir para poder emplear esas horas en disfrutar el uno del otro.

- Bueno... Me apetece más otro tipo de comidas.- Me dijo de forma pícara dejando caer su vestido.

Rozó todo su cuerpo erizando su piel hasta llegar al suelo. Salió del vestido y con un ágil movimiento, a pesar de su barriga, me lo tiró a la cara.

Mi mandíbula tocó el suelo cuando vi su falta de ropa interior.

Un gruñido salió de mi pecho de pura lujuría. Dios, como me ponía.

- Me vuelves loco.- Dije entre dientes. Nuestras bocas a pesar de estar comiéndose la una a la otra no parecían tener suficiente.

- Y tú a mi.- Se deshizo de toda mi ropa de un solo tirón.

La cogí en volandas y me la llevé a la cama. Ante todo quería que estuviera cómoda. Estaba embarazada y tenía que tener mucho cuidado con ella.

Estuvimos haciendo el amor durante unas horas. Todo lo que mi cuerpo pudo aguantar, mientras ella tuvo en ese período 3 orgasmos. Me sentía tan orgulloso de poder llevarla al clímax que cada vez que la escuchaba gritar mi nombre me ponía apunto de correrme. Teníamos que cambiar de ritmo para poder seguir.

Caímos rendidos uno al lado del otro. Pero sabía perfectamente que ella tenía que comer, así que pensé en levantarme para calentarle la lasaña y traérsela a la cama para que comiese.

- Voy a traerte la comida, espérame aquí eh, hermosa.- Besé su frente y me levanté completamente desnudo.

- Que bueno que estás, lobito.

No pude evitar reirme.

- Tú lo estás más.- Su tierna sonrisa me hizo flaquear y me di un golpe contra la puerta.

- Mierda.- Me quejé.

Ella rompió en carcajadas y solo pude unirme a ella. Fui hasta la cama y empecé a hacerle cosquillas.

- Ríete con razón, pequeñaja.

Lloraba ya de la risa, y yo no podía imaginar un sonido mejor en estos momentos. Es tan hermosa.

- Oh oh.- Los ojos de Nessie abrieron tantos como los míos. No sabía muy bien donde tocar para llevarla a casa del doctor.

- Ness, ya es la hora.

- Sí. Y no sabes lo feliz que estoy, pero ahora deja de hablar y llévame donde mi abuelo. Auuuu! Duele. VÁMONOS YA.- Me gritó mientras tiraba de mí.

Le puse un vestido de forma rápida y yo unos pantalones, ninguno llevaba ropa interior, pero no era el momento.

La cogí en brazos y fuimos a casa del doctor. Menos mal que no vivíamos lejos. Porque los gritos de Nessie me ponían los pelos de punta, odiaba verla sufrir y mucha más sino podía hacer nada para consolarla. Pise el acelerador para llegar lo antes posible.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza y lo corto del capítulo. Pero estar en casa me absorve por completo. Aunque espero que el próximo llegue mas rápido. Y tenga algo más... Un beso a todas, y FELIZ NAVIDAD.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Cap23: El parto.**

_POV Jacob_

Ver a Nessie sufrir de esta manera me estaba matando. Me desesperaba por no poder hacer nada, me sentía el ser mas miserable y además era como si estuviese atado de pies y manos por un millón de cuerdas de acero.

Su dolor era mi dolor, lo sentía como propio. Estar tan conectados siempre me parecía maravilloso, pero ahora desearía sentirlo solo yo.

El parto se había complicado. No podían sedarla porque su temperatura había subido de manera anormal, y quemaba, casi tan rápido como yo, la morfina o lo que sea que se use en estos casos. Tampoco podían hacerle la cesaria, ya que lo veían peligroso por no saber como reaccionaría su cuerpo.

Nessie no es como Bella, no la pueden convertir en vampiro para salvarla, ¿o si?. No se iban a arriesgar, y yo tampoco arriesgaría su vida por nada en el mundo. Pero si Bella aguantó todo lo que aguantó siendo humana, Nessie, mi Nessie, podría con esto.

Sus gritos me atravesaban los tímpanos y se clavaban en mi corazón.

- ¡Carlisle, ayúdala por favor!- Le empecé a implorar al doctor.

- Hago todo lo que puedo Jacob.- Sus manos se movían a una velocidad abismal en la vagina de Ness.- Ya viene, cariño, cuando te diga empuja fuerte. Ahora.

- Aaaaaagrrrrrrr.- El grito de Ness se asemejaba a un animal feroz y enorme cuando una presa se le resiste y utiliza toda su fuerza para despedazarlo.

Sostenía su mano con la mía, dejando que apretase con fuerza para canalizar un poco su dolor. Jamás había visto a alguien con tanta fuerza como a ella en estos momentos, cada hueso de mi manos, de mis dedos, se reducía a polvo con cada apretón, pero eso ahora no importaba.

Cerraba la boca con fuerza juntando mis dientes, y simplemente la animaba a que continuase.

- Vamos pequeña, puedes hacerlo, nuestro hijo está en camino.- Un llanto se instaló en mi mente para el resto de la eternidad.- ¿Lo escuchas, nena? Es el sonido de nuestro pequeño. Que pulmones tiene.

- Ha salido igual de fuerte y bruto que su padr aaaaaaaaaaww!.- Sonó un crujido en el interior de Nessie, y un nuevo latido de corazón nos condujo al asombro.

- Ahí viene otro, Nessie, prepárate.

- ¡¿Otro?.- Preguntamos asombrados todos. Edward y Bella estaban allí, y al resto pudimos escucharlos a través de la puerta. Ninguno entendíamos como se nos podía haber pasado por alto que no era un solo corazón el que latía, sino dos. Nessie hizo la pregunta entre dientes, a causa del dolor que sentía. Pero podía palpar la felicidad en su tono de voz.

El parto del segundo de nuestros hijos fue más duro aún que el primero. Al cuál aún ninguno de los dos habíamos visto. Estaba un poco molesto, ya que Alice enseguida entró a llevárselo cuando supo del segundo en camino, supongo que lo estará cuidando y limpiando, pero aún así quería ser yo el primero a quien mirase, mi Nessie y yo.

Aunque tenía claro que no me separaría de ella en ningún momento, no hasta que todo esto terminase y supiese que ella estaría bien.

Cuando todo estuviese en calma tendría que hablar con Edward y Carlisle, tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza, tanto de mis hijos como de Nessie, hasta ahora no me había parado a pensar en como era posible que Nessie, si supuestamente estaba paralizada ya en la edad adulta, podía quedarse embarazada y que su cuerpo cambiase. Todas las dudas que me atormentaban sobre mi amada tenían que esperar.

El sonido del segundo corazón fuera del vientre de Ness captó mi atención atrayéndome a la realidad.

- Es una niña, una pequeña, fuerte y hermosa niña.- Dijo Carlisle con tono de devoción.

- Mi nieta, Bella amor, somos abuelos. Somos abuelos de los dos seres mas hermosos del mundo, a pesar de ser del chucho.- sabía que si los vampiros llorasen ahora él lo estaría haciendo como una nena.

- Auch. Que golpe más gratuito. De nada por hacerte tan feliz.- Era el hombre más feliz y más afortunado de todos.

- Quiero ver a nuestros hijos, Jake.- No podía dejar de besar todo su rostro, acariciar todo su cuerpo y mirar esos - ojos color chocolate en los que adoraba perderme.- Tontorrón, deja de mirarme embelesado.- Esa sonrisa tan endemoniadamente sexy no la perdía ni estos momentos.- Yo también te quiero, grandullón. Peeeeeero, papá me podrías traer tú a nuestros hijos, creo que Jake está en otro mundo.- Dijo con ternura.

- Ahora mismo.- Fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo ni a ponerme erguido.

Los besó a los dos antes de depositar al niño en los brazos de Nessie, y a la niña en los míos. Me agaché un poco para ponerme a la altura de Ness y pudiésemos admirar a los dos pequeñajos cómodamente.

Eran sencillamente perfectos. Ninguno decía nada porque no era necesario. Estábamos tan orgullosos de que ambos diamantes fueran el fruto de nuestro amor que las palabras sobraban.

Nessie se comía, casi literalmente, al pequeño a besos. Tenía la piel cobriza como la mía, pero era tan guapo como su madre, tenía un toque de Edward (siempre tendrá que estar en mi vida, pensé para mi) y escuché una pequeña risa por parte del aludido, y sus ojos era color chocolate como los de Bella.

La pequeña que tenía entre mis brazos, sin embargo, tenía la tez clara como las de vampiros, pero un color rosado en las mías que la hacía tan irresistible como lo era Nessie. Sus ojos eran verdes, como los de Edward, y las facciones de su rostro eran de mi tribu, sin lugar a dudas. La nariz se parecía a la de mi madre. Era sencillamente maravillosa.

.

.

.

.

La vida con mis hijos y Nessie era fantástica. Dormíamos poco, y aún siendo medio lobo y media vampiro, era cansado cuidar de dos mounstritos. Porque eso es lo que son, dos mounstritos juguetones, fuertes, y encantadores. Me recordaban en cierto modo a Alice, y claro, eso a ella le encantaba.

Habían pasado 5 meses desde el nacimiento, y aparentaban tener casi el doble de tiempo. Al fin y al cabo no eran solo humanos. Aunque tampoco sabíamos lo que serían, solo el tiempo lo dirá, nos dijo Carlisle. Eso nos preocupaba bastante, porque en este caso, sí era verdad que eran los únicos en su especie. Vampiro y humano, comprobado. Lobo y humano, comprobado. Incluso sabíamos que podíamos esperar de lobo y vampiro, la sangre sería incompatible. Pero de nosotros dos... eso jamás había sido visto. El futuro de nuestros hijos estaba en el aire, y eso era algo que no me gustaba.

Habíamos decidido los nombres justo después de nacer, Adassa para nuestra hija, ya que significa la que es de sonreir o reír, y eso es lo que más destacó de mi pequeña. Iluminaba todo con sus pequeños labios en forma de sonrisa. Y para él Maday, amor profundo. Los nombres les venían como anillo al dedo, la verdad.

El resto de lobos habían conseguido aceptar la situación con los vampiros, aunque según crecía el clan Cullen crecía a la par la manada, eso era algo que a Sam, personalmente, le mosqueaba bastante. Se había vuelto demasiado protector con los suyos, con su mujer Emily, y sus dos hijos. Ya casi no nos dejaba acercarnos a ellos a Nessie y a mi, y a mi pequeña era algo que le dolía, ya que se había convertido en amiga de ésta, tenía la ilusión de que nuestros hijos tendrían con quien jugar, con alguien sin temor de que les hieran. Pero, desde que Sam supo que estaba embarazada y no ninguno sabíamos que nos deperaba el futuro con ellos, se fue alejando.

Su manada se formaba con los más nuevos, mis amigos se habían venido conmigo, aunque no estuve de acuerdo con eso, me alegraba tenerlos a mi vera. Y sinceramente ahora siento un gran alivio, Sam había prohibido a su manada acercarse a nosotros. La reserva estaba más dividida que nunca cada vez que volvíamos a casa. Lo bueno era que cada uno tenía su vida hecha fuera de allí.

- Los niños están dormido, y ahora tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente.- La voz sensual de Nessie me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Grrrr. MA-DRE-MÍ-A.- Mi gruñido fue gutural al darme cuenta de que la hermosa mujer que tenía ante mis ojos tenía un camisón de seda casi transparente, que se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

- Te echo de menos, lobito. Y necesito tenerte dentro.- Mientras se mordía el labio se iba quitando poco a poco su camisón, primero un tirante y luego el otro, con un movimiento sensual el camisón llegó al suelo.

- No llevas ropa interior.- Me relamí los labios como si de una comida suculenta se tratase.- Como a mi me gusta. Ven aquí, hermosa.

Tiré de ella de una forma mas brusca de la esperada, y la ansia se hizo notar. Nos perdimos entre las sábanas mientras hacíamos el amor, la experiencia más excitante que jamás tendré en la vida. Sentirla dentro es un placer extremo.

Cuando caímos rendidos el uno al lado del otro pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, le di un beso en la nuca.

- Sabes que te quiero, verdad pequeña.

- Sí.- sin mirarla a la cara supe que sonreía.- yo también a ti.

- No quiero que estés triste por lo de Emily.- volví a besarla, era irresistible.

- La tristeza puedo sobrellevarla, estoy preocupada mas bien. No se Jake.- Se giró para mirarme a los ojos y vi que realmente sentía preocupación y miedo.- Me han comentado que últimamente esta como enloquecido, fuera de sí, Sam ya no es Sam.

- Lo sé. Seth fue a ver a los niños y me lo comentó.

- Tengo miedo Jake, no quiero que les pase nada a los pequeños. Se que Sam no sería capaz, pero no se porque en el fondo tengo un mal presentimiento.

- Yo también, y odio que nunca nos equivoquemos. Tendremos que hablarlo con tu familia y estar preparados.

- Solo por seguridad.- Agachó su mirada y besó mi pecho. El bello se me puso de punta. Y no pude evitar sonreír, aunque la sonrisa escondía nerviosismo y miedo.

- Jamás dejaré que os pase nada, a ninguno de los tres.- Besé su coronilla.

- Lo se. Yo tampoco permitiré que a ti te hagan ni un rasguño.- Sentenció.

- Esta es mi chica. Te quiero.

Morfeo tardó en llegar a mi, así que dejé a Nessie envuelta en las sábanas y fui a la habitación de al lado a ver a mis pequeños. Ahí estaban, dormían plácidamente en sus grandes cunas, talladas a mano por la duende como no, eran maravillosas las cosas como son. Daría mi vida por ellos, lo tenía muy claro, por ellos y por mi Nessie, y me llevaría por delante a quien hiciese falta. No dañarían a mi familia, nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste el capi., saben que siempre me gustaría saber sus opiniones, gracias a aquellas que me siguen y lo hacen y animo a las que no. Siempre es un buen empujoncito para mi. <strong>

**Feliz año a todas, y que sean muy muy felices, de corazón.**

**Nos seguiremos leyendo. Un abrazo.**


	24. Disculpas

Pido disculpas por tardar tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo, pero ya está en proceso. Hoy o mañana a mucho tardar lo tendré terminado y lo subiré para ustedes.

Los exámenes de la facultad me tienen agotada y mi vida personal tampoco está en su mejor momento, así que pido disculpas también por si el capítulo no está a la altura de lo que desean. Estoy intentando que no afecte mi mal trago en lo que escribo pero... es inevitable xD.

En esta noche, de aquí, seguramente estará colgado, no se si será el último ya, o como mucho el penúltimo capi. A lo mejor uno los dos, no lo tengo claro. Pero creo que es hora de terminar esta historia y empezar con otra, tengo algo en mente.

Bueno lo dicho, lo siento por la tardanza. Nos leemos.

Un gran abrazo a todas y que sean muy felices, de verdad lo espero :)


	25. Chapter 24

**Bueno chicas, quería decirles que aquí llega el final de la historia... Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 24: Mi familia<strong>

_POV__ JAKE_

La noche llegó a su fin con los primeros rayos de Sol. Aún seguía en la habitación de mis hijos viendo como dormían. Mirarles a la cara me transmitía una paz inmensa, era como estar en el vacío, solo que en este caso el vacío era de colores pastel y en ningún momento podías sentirte solo porque el amor era lo que te envolvía.

Tenía claro que teníamos que hablar de Sam con los Cullen, algo iba a pasar con él, y ellos, como familiares que eran, tenían también derecho a conocer la situación. Además, tratándose de Adassa y Maday no iba a escatimar en protectores.

Admiraba por la ventana como salía el Sol, a una velocidad que a mi me pareció mas rápida de lo normal. No se por qué motivo este amanecer me llevó de un salto al pasado, a la escena en el claro con los Vulturis. El miedo que sentí por Nessie, porque algo le pasase, y el horror que mostraban las caras de Edward y Bella. Ahora entiendo que lo que yo sentía, no era ni la cuarta parte del temor que ellos tenían de perder a su hija. Ahora yo sentía eso mismo, multiplicado por tres, Nessie, Adassa y Maday.

Tenía la mala espina de que Sam estaba perdiendo demasiado la cabeza y que algo pasaría. Sino era él, serían ellos, está claro que esta familia tiene una cruz, aunque sea muy irónico.

Unas manos, que las sentí como las manos más cálidas del mundo, me transportaron de nuevo al presente.

- A qué le das tantas vueltas, Jake.- Giré mi cara para poder mirar su rostro, y puse mi boca a la altura de la suya.- Buenos días-. Me dijo después de depositarme un beso en los labios. Me salió una sonrisa que hasta yo sentí como estaba llena de ternura.

- Mmm bue-nos dí-as.- Contesté entre más besos. Era una adicción.

Atraje su cuerpo más a mí y la senté en mis rodillas. Los besos cada vez iban a mas y mi erección empezó a notarse. Conseguía hacerme olvidar todos mis males, todas mis preocupaciones y tormentos. Siempre conseguía revolucionar mi vida de un modo u otro, y eso es exactamente lo que me gusta. Es perfecta para mi y no pienso perderla.

- Así es como me gusta tenerte.- Su aliento dándome en el rostro, introduciéndose en mi boca, solo me excitó aún más. Ese bendito sabor DIOS.

- Y a mí me gusta tenerte así.- A la vez que hablé, o hice un amago de hacerlo, porque el cuerpo entero me ardía en deseo, me puse en pie y coloqué sus piernas a ambos lados de mi cintura. Con mis palmas de las manos en sus glúteos empujé su cuerpo mas al mío y la calidez y humedad de su intimidad me golpeó, haciendo que mi erección creciese aún más.

Es como si cobrase vida propia, y los espasmos que mi polla tenía solo hacían que ella me besase aún más ferozmente, como si eso fuese posible.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos al otro cuarto. No me gustaría despertarlos.- Esperaba que no le pareciese desesperado o bruto, no es que no quisiera seguir viendo a mis hijos dormir, es solo que cuando empezábamos no podíamos parar.

Su respuesta lo decía todo. Apretó con más fuerza sus piernas a mi alrededor, a causa de esto sus labios inferiores acariciaban mis boxers. Cosa que ya empezaba a estorbar. Ella fue más lista, seguía sin ropa interior desde anoche. Yo, por el contrario, como es evidente, me puse la mía para ir a ver a mis hijos.

Según nos abríamos paso por la casa, abriendo y cerrando puertas por nuestro camino, me quité en algún punto mi ropa interior. Ya los recogeríamos después, para que preocuparnos ahora.

Lo bueno de ser medio sobrenaturales era que nosotros no necesitábamos los walkies para bebés, porque nuestro fino oído nos permitía saber cuando nos necesitaban.

Darle a este ángel dos orgasmos prácticamente seguidos, me hacía sentir el hombre más poderoso de todos. Sinceramente, he de admitirlo, pero me siento orgulloso de mi mismo por eso. Ness no merecía otra cosa que placer, y se me hinchaba el pecho sabiendo que yo podía darle justamente eso,y no una vez, sino cada vez que su cuerpo lo pidiese.

.

.

.

.

.

No hacía ni cinco minutos que habíamos terminado de hacer el amor cuando escuchamos a Maday llorar. Aunque yo ya había cerrado los ojos y, me arriesgo a decir que, estaba en el quinto sueño. Ya podíamos descansar tranquilos, dentro de lo que cabe porque Ness y yo aún nos sentíamos algo tristes.

- No se a quién habrá salido este niño tan llorón.- Lo dije de la forma más cariñosa que pude, pero la verdad era que estaba reventado. No dormí en toda la noche, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, de pensar en el pasado, los buenos momentos en mi vieja manada con mi familia, y además la sesión de sexo con Nessie me tenían al límite.

- Con ese comentario quejica solo demuestras que se parece a ti.- Su sonrisa maliciosa me quitaba todos los males, era tan sexy.- Ya voy yo, tú duerme que me parece a mí que caerás al suelo de un momento a otro.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto y en medio segundo ya tenía su camisón puesto y estaba saliendo por la puerta. Adassa empezó también a llorar, y no me extrañaba nada, despertarse con esos berridos, a pesar de ser mi hijo, solo podían asustarte.

Agudicé el oído y escuché como Nessie cogía a uno de los dos en brazos, supe que era Maday porque se calló al momento. Dio un par de pasos hasta la cama de Adassa y empezó a tararear. Era la nana que su padre compuso para Bella, le encantaba. Y a mi también, siempre que fuese cantada por ella.

Los llantos de ambos cesaron sustituyéndose por el sonido de sus risas. Esto era demasiado bonito para perdérmelo. Saqué la fuerza que pude para, por lo menos, poder levantarme, y arrastrando los pies me trasladé, como un zombie, hasta el marco de la puerta de la habitación de los niños.

Allí estaba ella, mi diosa particular, más hermosa que nunca. Con ese brillo en los ojos que mi madre tenía cuando me miraba, que solo una madre puede tener. Ese brillo que las hace a todas las mujeres más bellas, pero la madre de mis hijos, mi Nessie, era la más bella de todas.

Y ver como mis hijos reían era totalmente mágico. Lo habían pasado mal, y aún tenían pesadillas. En realidad, ahora me sentía un poco mal por mi comentario anterior, puede que fuesen esas pesadillas las que hicieron llorar a Maday.

Lo que tuvieron que presenciar y el no haber hecho nada más para evitarlo, no me lo voy a perdonar tan fácilmente.

A pesar de que eran pequeños, se que muy dentro de esas cabecitas aún guardan esos malos recuerdos. Esa pelea con Sam, ese amargo final que todos tuvimos que afrontar.

Se que Nessie aún se siente mal por ello, aunque también se que es fuerte, mas fuerte que yo, aunque eso no era un secreto para nadie, puesto que era más fuerte que ninguno de todos nosotros, y que lo superará tarde o temprano. A mi sin embargo, me costará bastante más. No solo porque no soy tan fuerte como ella, sino porque se trataba de mi amigo, de mi hermano.

Sam ya no está entre nosotros, de hecho no sé muy bien a donde vamos cuando morimos, pero lo que sí se es que no está aquí. Que no va a poder ver que mis hijos son dos trozos de cielo, que son todavía mas buenos que su madre, y más valientes que yo, no podrá disfrutar de ellos, y ellos no podrán jugar con su tío Sam. No volveremos a comer todos en casa de Emily con él sentado a la mesa, y lo que es peor para todos, nunca más volverá a ver a su hijo sonreír, crecer.

Ninguno sabemos bien que le pasó, que le ocurrió. Pero poco a poco Sam dejó de ser Sam. Todo se fue a la mierda cuando él, se volvió como una puta cabra cuando, se enteró del embarazo de Nessie. Yo sabía que le costaría aceptarlo, ya que tampoco se tomó muy bien el embarazo de Bella, vale, yo en su momento tampoco. Pero pensé que ahora sería diferente, pensé que ahora entraría en razón, que el ser mis hijos cambiaría las cosas.

Emily nos contó que en casa tampoco era igual, que el seguir siendo lobo le estaba consumiendo. Él no había nacido para ser jefe y el poder lo estaba superando. Puede que fuese eso, no lo se, tal vez simplemente es lo que prefiero creer.

Vino en la noche que más cansado estaba, normalmente me quedo mirando a mis hijos dormir, y lo alterno con sexo con Nessie, pero ese día ya llevaba el día anterior entero sin descansar. Y al día siguiente me tocó ir al taller, así que al caer la noche no podía con mi alma. Y apareció él.

Los Cullen estaban avisados, pero sinceramente jamás creímos que Sam pudiera atacarnos, así que sencillamente no estaban cerca.

Entró en mi casa hecho un animal, literalmente. Rompió todo a su paso y yo solo podía escuchar a mis hijos llorar.

Nessie se había despertado de golpe y me miró con esos ojos chocolates ahora desorbitados y llenos de terror.

Saqué la fuerza que me quedaba y me levanté. Estaba tan débil que me fue imposible transformarme en lobo, pero aún así no dejaría de luchar por mi familia.

Salí de la habitación como un rayo y Nessie iba a mi par. Sam se encontraba rugiendo en la puerta del cuarto de mis hijos, y cuando vi que sus patas traseras se tensaban para saltar encima de ellos, la sangre me hirvió y mi cuerpo de humano se transformó en un gran lobo de pelo cobrizo.

Solo podía pensar en que estaba perdiendo el tiempo más valioso del mundo en mi transformación, pero ese segundo era valioso para la vida y seguridad de mis hijos, era crucial para parar las patas a Sam.

Cuando mis ojos lobunos consiguieron enfocar la escena, me pareció que ya era tarde. El corazón se me encogió en un puño.

Las cunas de mis pequeños estaba tiradas en el suelo, pero ellos no estaban dentro. Pero Sam estaba forcejeando con alguien. NESSIE, pensé.

Me tiré a por él, dándole un golpe en su costado con mi cabeza, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared de la habitación. Mire a Nessie deprisa para ver su estado. Ella me miró fugazmente, y señaló con la mirada al fondo del cuarto, detrás de ella. Los niños estaban ahí. Sanos y salvos, llorando desconsolados.

No pasó ni 3 segundo cuando todo esto sucedía. Desde nuestras llegada a la habitación de los pequeños, a mi transformación y gracias a Dios a la intervención de Nessie, de no ser por ella nuestros hijos habrían muerto. Yo no hubiese sido capaz de salvarlos y eso me mataba, jamás lograré perdonármelo.

Vi que a Nessie le sangraba el costado que no estaba a mi vista, y las patas me flaquearon. Momento que Sam aprovechó para abalanzarse sobre mí. Solo me rozó, lo suficiente eso sí para hacerme una buena herida con su garra, pero ahí estaba mi diosa salvadora de nuevo. De un golpe lo volvió a lanzar lo más lejos que la estancia lo permitía.

Me puse de pie, asentí con la cabeza a Nessie y ambos nos lanzamos contra él. Luchó hasta el último minuto, y ninguno de los dos quería hacer lo que hicimos a continuación, pero era él o Adassa y Maday. La elección estaba hecha.

Acabamos con él lo más rápido posible, haciendo que sufiera lo menos posible. Nosotros, sin embargo, no corríamos la misma suerte. El dolor nos invadía sin piedad, y ambos llorábamos como si se nos fuese la vida en ello.

Jamás haré algo tan díficil como lo que hice ese día. Jamás me sentiré peor y mejor al mismo tiempo.

Peor porque me sentí incapaz de defender a mi familia como se merecen y porque acabar con tu hermano, no es fácil. Y mejor porque me di cuenta, una vez mas, que estoy con la mejor mujer que existe y me siento orgulloso de ella y afortunado.

Poco a poco me voy convenciendo de que defender a la familia no solo depende de mi, sino de ambos, que somos un equipo, y eso es lo que fuimos ese fatídico día. Así, me voy perdonando poco a poco el no haber estado a la altura. Se que algún día superaremos esto.

Habían pasado 3 años desde entonces, y aunque nos poníamos triste todavía, nos hemos perdonado. Que Emily nos apoye es lo que más nos ayudó a hacerlo.

Jamás olvidaremos a Sam. De eso estaba seguro, pero recordaríamos a nuestro Sam, al guardián, al amigo, al hermano, esposo y padre. Su locura la enterramos como a su cuerpo, y todo eso está guardado bajo llave.

Volví en mi al darme cuenta que Nessie me miraba fijamente, con Adassa colgada de su cuello y Maday agarrado a su pierna. Sonreí de buena gana. Mi familia estaba a salvo y era afortunado por ello.

- ¿No te piensas ir a dormir?.- Su voz tenía un toque imperativo con el que no pude evitar reír.

- Mas que una pregunta parece una orden, mi general. ¿Acaso te molesta que admire esta preciosa estampa?- Me pareció que eso la amansó un poco ese arranque que tuvo.

- Mmmm... como no vayas a dormirte ya, te perderás el juego de esta tarde con tus pequeños. Y dudo que quieras que Emmet te sustituya.- Ahí dió en el clavo.

Desde que los niños aprendieron a andar, correr y saltar, no había quién los parase. Así que entre todos, sobre todo Nessie y yo, jugábamos a las carreras, escondite o cualquier clase de juego que los agotase. Así todos pasaríamos las noches tranquilos.

Tengo que decir que a nosotros nos gustaba, de hecho, no sabría decir quién de los cuatro disfrutaba más, bueno de los cinco, porque el grandote de Emmet se convertía en un niño de 5 años de un momento a otro.

5 años era lo que aparentaban ya mis hijos. Su crecimiento no era del todo normal, pero tampoco era algo exagerado como el de Nessie. Sinceramente, no nos preocupaba demasiado, sabíamos que estarían bien. Sabíamos que entre los dos seríamos capaces de ser felices.

- ¡30 minutos! Dame una siesta de media hora y estaré listo para irnos. ¡No empiecen sin mi!- Grité llegando ya a mi habitación.

Caí profundamente dormido.

No se cuanto he dormido pero unos labios dulces me despertaron. Me reprimí el impulso de relamerme los labios por el buen sabor que los suyos me dejaban. Me haría el dormido, jugaríamos un rato. Me giré en la cama quedando de espaldas a Nessie. Debería hacer algo más para que me rindiese.

- ¿Quieres jugar, lobito? No sería la primera vez que jugamos a esto, y te aseguro que siempre has perdido tú.

Reprimí una sonrisa. Tenía toda la razón

- Muy bien. Comencemos. Haré que te fijes en mi, créeme, se como llamar tu atención.

Rodó por encima de mí, y utilizó toda su fuerza para hacerme quedar frente a ella. Estaba completamente desnuda. Se contoneó encima de mí como si fuese una pantera negra en la selva. Endemoniadamente sexy. Mierda.

- ¡Ja!, sabía que por lo menos tu erección vendría a mi.- Sonrió de una manera triunfal, y yo conrrespondiéndola sonreí también y me deshice de mi ropa interior de un solo gesto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí está el final de mi historia. Mi primera historia... Espero de verdad qe les haya gustado, sería gratificante para. Me gustaría que todas me dejasen su opinión, incluso las que anteriormente no lo han hecho, y a las q sí...no espero menos q otra opinión más :) <strong>

**Siento a aquellas a las que no les gustó, y siento si he flojeado en algunos puntos, pero a pesar de hacer esto por puro ocio, me afecta mi vida personal en la manera de expresarme y en lo que escribo. **

**Espero leernos en la próxima historia. Y no haberlas defraudado. **

**Una vez más ls deseo qe sean felices, de corazón lo digo. Y consejo de mami: Cuando tenga dudas del corazón, y piensen demasiado en lo que sus padres pensarán al respecto, q dudes si perdonarlo, si te eqivocarás o no. Hagan, de verdad lo digo, lo q las haga felices en ese momento, lo q crean q está bien. Siempre, siempre es preferible arrepentirse por dar otra oportunidad y q salga mal, por hacer algo y eqivocarte, q por no haberlo hecho. **

**Un abrazo grande.**


End file.
